Wild Birds
by Csilla Aria
Summary: AU, what if fic, A series of ficlets about what might have happened if Alex had gone back for Claus, and Lavie after Justina's death.
1. Chapter 1

**Wild Birds  
**

A Last Exile Fan fiction

By Tasogare no Hime

**Summary:** AU: A series of ficlets about what life might have been like if Alex had gone back for Claus and Lavie.

**Warnings:** None so far.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Last Exile

**Pre-notes:** This is not one of those rewrite the entire series fics, I could never pull off one of those. It's just a collection of ficlets I've had bouncing around my head and decided to let out.

* * *

**Leaving the nest**

Alex walked quietly toward the children sitting in front of the gravestones. Even after six months he still felt so numb, but when Marius had told him about Justina's death he had been driven to return. Mostly he felt, because they had no one else left in the world, and Euris would never forgive him if he abandoned them. So he had arrived that morning for the funeral, and afterward not knowing what to say or do had avoided the children as much as possible while he packed things they would need. But the passenger vanship that would take them back the academy was waiting, and it was getting dark. "Claus, Lavie It's time to go." He said softly honestly surprised at how steady his voice was.

The little girl still crying got up rubbing her eyes, the boy fighting his own tears turned frowning. "I thought we were staying here." Claus said looking toward the farm house.

Alex sighing dug a clean handkerchief out of his pocket giving it to Lavie, who hiccuped a bit. "There isn't anyone to take care of you here. You are going to live with me while we look for a family to take you in." Alex picked Lavie up with one arm, she was exhausted from crying all day, and reached for Claus' hand but the boy ran off toward the garage.

At the door he turned frowning at Alex who had followed. "We can't leave our dad's vanship!"

Alex blinked in shock, looking from Claus to Lavie and back again. _"Oh god, they think?..." _Not sure what to do he knelt down in front of Claus setting Lavie back on the ground beside him. "Claus..Lavie... Your father's ship... this is.." Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before he was able to look at the children again. "That vanship is ...The vanship is yours Claus. It belongs to you and Lavie.. We can't take it with us now, but I promise you won't lose it." Lavie smiling for the first time that day walked over and hugged him, Claus looked unsure but slowly nodded. Alex picked Lavie up again, and stood taking Claus' hand they went to the vanship that would take them to the academy.

When they arrived, the children were asleep, and Marius was waiting. "I have an apartment ready for you. Alexander.. You don't have to do this." Marius said carrying Claus as he lead Alex to the place he would be living now. The apartments on campus were usually reserved for faculty, and visiting nobles.

It was nice Alex supposed. Already furnished, along with his own room, Lavie and Claus could have separate rooms. There were a small kitchen and dining room, a sitting room that would probably end up a playroom, and a small office. "Thank you, Marius." Alex said feeling his own exhaustion setting in after putting the children to bed.

"Alex, you aren't ready for something like this." Marius tried again placing a hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex glared at him moving away. "What else am I supposed to do? Just leave them there like you were going to? Let them get sent to some orphanage, or work house where they'll be starved, or beaten, or treated like slaves!" He sat on the sofa in the sitting room placing his head in his hands. "Euris wouldn't leave them. _I can't leave them_..." He quickly composed himself and sat up leaning back. "There are still some things from the house we need, and some things I want to make sure are put away for them... They... They want to keep the vanship. Could you make sure it's stored somewhere safe for them?"

"Alex.."

"Please?"

Marius sighed. "Of course. Let me know if you need anything else. I'll let you get some sleep now, Good night Alex." Alex didn't respond as he left.

He ended up falling asleep on the sofa. The next morning he woke to a huge mess in the kitchen as the children had attempted to make breakfast on their own. Alex surveyed the mess and sighed wondering if he hadn't bitten off more than he could chew. The breakfast turned out to be edible at least.

* * *

**AN:** I have no idea where I'm going with this, but I've got several ideas, and I'll try to post frequently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wild Birds**

**Summary:** Claus and Lavie still under the care of Alex are introduced to what will be their new home.

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Last Exile, no money is being made off this use.

* * *

**First Flight**

The children walked with Alex, and Marius quietly toward the Silvana, Claus looking around curiously while Lavie griped Alex's hand with all the strength she could, her other arm clutching the small goat. In the two years since Alex had taken Claus and Lavie in Marius had never been able to find a suitable family to take them. And while he worried for the three of them Marius was secretly grateful that Alex still had Claus and Lavie with him. He recalled Alex's state of mind after returning from the Grand Stream. He had been able to think of nothing but revenge, and what it would take for him to achieve it. Not even Vincent Alzey who could be considered Alex's closest friend, or little Sophia had been able to get through to him. After hearing about Justina's death Alex had been torn, the children had no one else now but he'd had no idea what to do for them. Marius had been shocked when Alex had come into his office at the academy in the early hours of the morning before the funeral and asked if there was somewhere on campus that could be prepared for himself and the children. He never expected Alex to able to crack the shell he had built around him self after losing Euris.

The distractions of parenthood had done him good Marius thought. Though even quieter and still far more solemn than he had been, his quiet rage seemed to have calmed. At times the children could even bring a smile to his face. Marius wished he could give them a life far more peaceful than the one he was about to hand them, but there was no one else he could trust with this mission.

Walking through the ship as the crew prepared for her first flight. One of the mechanics after giving a rather poor but respectful salute noticed Lavie, and grinned waving cheerfully at the girl. She moved farther out of sight behind Alex's leg, and pulled the cape of his uniform over her head for good measure. Alex sighed. "Don't tell me you're scared." He said moving away so he could kneel in front of her. "You were too excited to sleep last night what brought this on?" Alex asked placing a hand on top of her now much shorter hair. When Marius had asked about the hair cut earlier Alex had made it clear by the look on his face that it was not something they were going to discuss. Lavie said nothing but frowned looking over at the mechanics again. Sighing Alex stood up. "Come on, there's something I want to show you." Taking both Claus and Lavie by the hand he lead them over to a corner of the hanger where a large tarp was covering something. When he pulled the tarp off both children gasped.

"It's our vanship!" Claus shouted running over to it, Lavie followed soon after. Smiling both children carefully looked over the ship. After climbing into the pilots seat Claus turned to Alex excitedly. "Does this mean we can lean to fly?"

"When you are older." Alex replied keeping Lavie from falling as she tried to get into the navi's seat.

Claus frowned. "Why not now?" He asked leaning over the side looking a bit deflated.

"Because you're seven, and this thing is going to need a lot of work before it's fit to fly again." Alex answered looking over the battered frame of the ship. Claus looked about to try and argue when they were both distracted by Lavie.

"Don't touch our vanship!" She shouted angrily leaning out of the navi's seat and waving her goat in the face of one of the mechanics who had walked over.

The man stepped back waving his hands in front of him grinning sheepishly. "Sorry! Sorry, we just wanted to come over and offer to help. I'm Kostavi, this is Godwin, and that is Gale. We happen to be very good mechanics, so what do you say Princess?"

Lavie glared. "I'm not a princess. I'm Claus' navi! We don't need your help. We can do it our selves!" She said sounding offended.

"Of course you can." Alex said smirking slightly. "But the longer it takes to fix up the ship the longer it will be before she'll fly again."

The children looked at each other for a few moments. Eventually Lavie sighed. "Fine." She said pouting. "You can help, but only when me and Claus are here to keep an eye on you!" The three men saluted at once all of them trying not to laugh.

"Alex! Claus! Lavie!" The group turned to see the young princess of Anatoray running toward them waving followed by Captain Alzey. The mechanics took the opportunity to escape and return to their work. Vincent waived, looking a bit exasperated as he joined them. Sophia wasted no time being very un-princess like as she climbed up to join Claus and Lavie on the vanship.

Marius smiled. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it before they had to leave."

"We almost didn't... His Majesty was..eh.. Anyway she hasn't talked about anything else all day." Vincent said looking around. "This is really..._Something_." He said ignoring the glares he received from the crew members in hearing range.

Alex rolled his eyes ignoring the comment. He was as usual paying more attention to the children. He felt a pang of guilt when it came to the princess. First she had lost her mother, and then Euris who had been like a sister to her. Now Claus and Lavie, the only real friends she had were leaving with him, and he had no idea when the children would be able to see each other again if ever. The missions he was about to embark on while necessary for hopefully putting an end to the war eventually, were not going to make him look good in the eyes of the emperor.

Vincent sighed, before taking a deep breath. "While I'm here, Mom wanted me to tell you." He held a hand up as Alex looking annoyed opened his mouth. "Don't say anything. I already know what the answer is going to be. I'm only saying it so I can honestly tell Mom that I told you. She just want's to remind you that _if _you change your mind she is more than willing to take the kids in."

It was Alex's turn to sigh. "Tell Lady Alzey I said thank you, but no. As much as I respect your mother, I'm not going to leave Claus and Lavie to become manual labor for your sister... And you know how Lavie feels about your father.."

"Yeah... He tends to have that effect on small children, and animals. Mrs. Relis' cats recognize his name now. You should see them when they hear it they..." Vincent stopped seeing the look on Alex's face. "Right, sorry." He looked at Marius. "You'll be able to get Her Majesty home safe right?" Marius nodded. "Ok, I need to get back to the Urbanis then. Sorry I can't stay, but I've got a lot of work ahead of me."

The Prime Minister watched him leave, but Alex was already focused on the children again. "I think, if you tried that we would have to bring her back." Alex stated interrupting the discussion of a plan for Sophia to stow away on board. The three of them jumped a bit before turning to pout at him, he was used to Claus and Lavie, but had to look away from Sophia. Her resemblance to Euris was still too painful at times. "Now that we are all here, are you ready for lunch?" He asked hoping to change the subject. Fortunately for him it worked.

The meal was rather subdued, and afterward it seemed far too soon when they had to part. The five of them stood on the dock Marius and Alex quietly discussing the Silvana's first mission while the children said their tearful goodbyes. When he said goodbye to Sophia, kneeling down to see her face better he was nearly knocked over when she threw her arms around him. "Please don't disappear, ok?" She whispered her voice shaking slightly. He hugged her back something he hadn't done since Euris was lost, but said nothing. He would not make another promise he wasn't sure he could keep.

They boarded the ship, With Claus and Lavie under the supervision of the mechanics, though he wasn't sure he was all that comfortable with them yet, he'd already heard several things he just knew were going to be awkward questions later; he headed for the bridge. The crew was waiting and saluted when he entered. "Is everything prepared?"

"Yes, Captain. We are ready to launch."

"Very well. All hands prepare for launch." Alex ordered as he took his seat. There was no turning back now, for any of them. He hoped he had made the right decision._ "Hamilcar, George, Euris please watch over us. Help me keep them safe."

* * *

_

**AN:** So much for quick updates. This just did not want to be written.

I realize the more I mention them that I really need to write a fic that properly introduces Vincent's family. Just to let you know, I've always seen Vincent's father as the reincarnation of Brian Blessed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wild Birds**

**Summary:** Claus, and Lavie are lost after flying lessons go horribly wrong.

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Last Exile, no money is being made from this use.

* * *

**Lost**

Alex paced in his quarters trying to keep himself together. He stopped and turned abruptly as there was a knock on the door. A young and very nervous ensign entered saluting. "Still no sign, Sir. The pilots asking permission to expand the search area into the forest."

"Fine, tell them to do what ever is necessary. We are not leaving this area until they are found." Alex replied, shocked at the steadiness of his own voice. The ensign saluted and left leaving him alone once again. Alex walked over to his desk and sat putting his head in his hands, he let out a shuddering sigh. It had been over five hours since the surprise attack, and now night was falling. A small fleet owned by some glory seeking nobleman had somehow discovered where the Silvana was heading and had been laying in wait for them. At the time Claus and Lavie had been out on one of their now frequent flying lessons with Frank Kerling, and his navi Charles Brom. At the first shot fired Kerling had immediately headed away from the battle knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to the ship safely. They lost contact with the vanship sometime during the battle and now with the wreckage of the fleet left burning on the surface, and the Silvana in need or too many repairs to count there was no sign of Kerling's ship anywhere.

Alex found himself thinking back to the first battle the Silvana had ever been in. Lavie terrified of what was happening had run onto the bridge and nearly knocked the wind out of him as she unexpectedly leapt into his lap crying. It had been the first test for the inexperienced crew, even more so for Alex. They had gotten through it though, and afterward as they celebrated their first victory he had quietly carried Lavie back to her room and sat comforting her until she finally fell asleep. Even now at the age of twelve she would still rush to the safety of the bridge at the first sign of trouble. This was the first battle she hadn't been sitting in his chair while stood beside her giving orders.

It wasn't until he felt the dampness soaking into his gloves that he realized he had started crying.

* * *

Lavie and Claus sat near as they dared to the small fire Charles had made. The vanship had been hit by shrapnel from an explosion aboard one of the fleet ships knocking Frank out, Claus had saved their lives making a crash landing on his own. Unfortunately the radio was too damaged to work. They had no way to contact the Silvana, and no idea what had happened. Frank had come to but was lethargic, and somewhat incoherent leaving Charles to look after him and the kids alone until they were found.

He imagined the captain was having the mother of all anxiety attacks at the moment. _Nothing_ was more important to the captain the two kids sitting on the other side of the fire, if Alex was still alive he wouldn't stop looking until he had found Claus and Lavie. Not that the rest of the crew was much different, but as far as the captain was concerned if anyone did anything to hurt Claus and Lavie they might as well be signing their own death warrant. He tested the water in his canteen. It was cool enough to drink now, it had been Lavie who had remembered the water from the nearby stream would need to be boiled before it was safe to drink. He got up and walked over handing it to Claus. "Here you go. You two first." He grinned trying to stay cheerful as he sat beside them. "We've got quite a story to tell the captain when we get back, don't we?"

Claus frowned handing the canteen to Lavie. "Is Mister Frank going to be ok?"

Charles sighed ruffling the boy's hair. "I don't know. He was hurt pretty bad, he isn't going to be able to fly for a long time. I know that much." There was no point in trying to sugar coat anything. They were both orphans, and over the years they had seen crew members lose their lives. It was still and unpleasant thing to talk about. "You saved our lives with that landing you know." He said to change the subject. "The captain will be really impressed when he finds out."

"No he won't." Lavie said handing the canteen back to Claus. "He'll freak out, he's probably freaking out right now."

"Well... Yeah." Charles conceded. "But _after that _he'll be really impressed." He smiled when both the kids laughed a bit. It was at this point they heard the approaching vanships.

* * *

"You put something in this didn't you?" Alex asked, glaring suspiciously at Sybil Loring the chief medical officer on the ship, as he held an untouched mug of tea in his hand.

Sybil glared back. "It's just some herbal tea to help you calm down before you have a aneurysm."

Alex stood up about to make some sarcastic reply when he was interrupted by the ships intercom system. "They found them! Frank was hurt but everyone else is fine!" Alex and Sybil could hear the cheering coming from all over the ship.

There was some murmuring over the line before a quiet conversation broke out. "He said Frank was knocked out cold! Claus made a crash landing on his own!"

"...Do you think we should keep that from the captain? He might have a heart attack or something."

"Er.." came the tentative voice of Wina Lightning the Silvana's new listening officer. "You forgot to shut the comm off... He probably heard all that.."

There was some muffled cursing before the intercom went quiet. Sybil turned to Alex who had fallen back into his chair, a blank expression on his face. "Sounds like I need to get prepared for when they return. I'll be by to check on the kids later." She said picking the mug up and handing it to him. He drank it in one gulp wincing at the bitter taste, but remained seated saying nothing.

He had no idea how much time had passed between Sybil leaving and Claus and Lavie rushing into his quarters talking simultaneously, and excitedly about the day's events now that the danger had passed. Falling out of his chair onto his knees he pulled them both into a nearly crushing embrace. The children quieted Lavie hugging him back the best she could manage with her arms pinned like that. Finally Claus broke the silence. "We're still aloud to have flying lessons right?"

Not trusting himself to speak Alex just nodded.

* * *

**AN:** YAY! Another one finished! Right now I only have two more stories planed for this. One with Sophia, Tatiana, sand Alister arriving, and one for Alvis' arrival at the beginning of the series.

I'm having terrible writers block for the next BtS fic so I don't know how long it will take me to even get the first chapter posted. I'm also getting several other ideas I want to work on in the meantime, so frustrating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wild Birds**

**Summary:** New additions to the crew bring and old friend, and troubles.

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Last Exile, no money is being made from this use

* * *

**Ruffled Feathers**

"Do you remember Sophia?" Alex asked Claus and Lavie watching them carefully.

The two thirteen-year olds looked at each other in confusion before Lavie gasped. "I remember! She used to come play with us all the time when we lived at the academy..." She paused for a moment then added tentatively. "She's Auntie's cousin isn't she?"

Alex smiled at the old nickname Lavie still sometimes used for Euris. He nodded. "She just graduated from the academy and is coming here to be out new first officer. There are two girls not much older than you coming with her."

Lavie's face brightened, there weren't that many people aboard close to her and Claus' age. While everyone was friendly with them, it was still a little lonely. The prospect of having more friends around her own age was exciting.

"A pilot, Tatiana Wisla, and her navi Alister Agrew. They're both fifteen. Tatiana was expelled from the academy for some reason, but Marius assured me in his letter that she's far too talented to let it go to waste, so you already have something in common." He looked a bit annoyed about not being given all the details about the girls.

Claus frowned thoughtfully. "I guess Mister Edgar isn't going to come back then?" He asked quietly. Alex sometimes wondered how in the world Claus had managed to retain all the etiquette, and manners Justina had taught him aboard the ship. He certainly wasn't learning any from the crew.

Edgar Litely had been until about three months ago the XO of the Silvana. He'd been badly injured in battle with Disith forces. "No, he won't be returning. He might fully recover eventually, but he's decided to retire. He's gone to stay with his sister in the capital." He paused thinking a while before he continued. "They'll be here in three days... If there is... anything else you recall about Sophia it is very important that you come to me first. Do you understand?"

Frowning they both nodded.

* * *

Alex was in his quarters catching up on some paperwork he had neglected for too long when the vanship carrying the three girls arrived, and therefore missed quite a show.

Claus and Lavie had been in the hangar at the time having just returned from a courier mission. While they were both still young, far too young for Claus to help in battles as he wished; something Alex was adamant about. They had proven themselves to be excellent couriers however. Especially for important messages Alex didn't want intercepted, no one ever even considered the two friendly kids in their beat up old vanship who were willing to go out of their way to help someone who needed it, _even if it meant getting back late, and getting __**another**__ lecture from Alex, _could possibly be involved with the "Kill-'em-all Silvana."

Lavie jumped down and rushed over as Sophia stepped out, and hugged her before she could even say anything. Sophia laughed returning the hug. Lavie stepped back grinning. "Wow. You're even taller than Claus now!"

Claus walked over smiling. "Hello Miss Sophia, It's nice to see you here."

Sophia smiled. "It looks like you two haven't changed at all. Where is Captain Row?"

"He's probably in his room pretending to work on stuff." Lavie said scratching the side of her nose.

A dour faced girl with blond hair had followed Sophia out of the ship, she frowned at them. "Wait you _work_ here?" She interrupted, narrowing her eyes at Lavie and Claus. "You're just kids." The girl behind her looked apologetic and embarrassed.

Lavie had visibly bristled. "You aren't that much older than us!" Claus, and the rest of the crew present were anticipating the expected fire works in various states of apprehension.

Sophia sighed, Tatiana had become a dear friend while they were at the academy, but she could be.. Frustrating at times. "Tatiana, Alis, This is Lavie Head, and Claus Valca. They are Captain Row's wards. They also do a lot of courier work for him."

"You mean he sends _them_ out with important messages in _that _piece of junk?" Tatiana said pointing to the vanship. That was the last straw for Lavie who lunged at her.

Half and hour later Kostavi was leading Sophia to the captain's quarters. They paused at the door and Kostavi scratched his head nervously. "Er...eh..Don't worry about Miss Wisla too much, Sybil will get her patched up, and she'll be just fine in no time... I guess Lavie paid more attention to our 'boxing' lessons than we realized..." He saluted, and headed back to the hangar grumbling about what the captain was going to do to them when he found out.

Trying to snuff out her own nervousness Sophia knocked. "Enter." Came the muffled reply of a familiar voice. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped inside. He looked.. different, older of course, he had let his hair grow out, and apparently forgotten how to use a comb at some point, he seemed...more at ease than she remembered, but then managing a wild crew, aboard a rogue ship was probably easier for someone like Alex than looking after three children. She'd forgotten how _handsome_ he was, or perhaps she had never considered it before. She desperately hopes she hadn't started blushing as she saluted. "Sophia Forrester reporting for duty, Sir. I am honored to be serving.." Without a word Alex reached over and snatched her glasses right off her face. "..Here..?"

"What are these, part of a disguise or something?" He said looking at them. Sophia tried to take them back and he lifted his arm so that they were out of her reach. He used to tease her, Lavie, and Claus like this when they were little but she hadn't expected it to happen _now_.

Trying to remain professional, she was not a little girl anymore after all she stopped reaching and cleared her throat. "If you will excuse me Captain, this is hardly professional behavior for.."

Alex put her glasses up to his eyes and pulled them away quickly trying to blink away the sudden headache. "They're real? You poor thing you're not even twenty yet. You'll be walking into walls by the time you are my age."

"They are reading glasses, Sir." Sophia replied through gritted teeth.

Sensing he was going too far, Alex turned to give them back to her and apologize. He stopped staring, whatever he was going to say caught in his throat. Suddenly feeling awkward Sophia tired not to look back at him, she _knew_ she was blushing now. "I'm sorry." He said eventually, quietly as he handed them back to her. He turned away afterward. "It's been so long. I'd forgotten ...how much you look like her.."

"Really?" She asked, when he turned toward her again looking confused her blush deepened and she looked down nervously putting her glasses back on. "No one ever talks about Euris at home... Not even Uncl..Prime Minister Marius... There aren't even any pictures. Not where I can see them anyway." They were both silent for a long time Alex sat on the sofa, Sophia eventually followed sitting beside him shyly. "You... You know why I'm here don't you?"

"_Because Marius wants me to keep you safe."_ He thought to himself._ "Do you know why you are really here?"_ He wondered watching her. Finally he answered. "Because your father wants to know everything about how the Silvana operates, because he never trusted me, and doesn't trust Marius anymore." When he looked at Sophia again, she looked nearly as miserable as she had they'd left her behind with Marius. "Do what you have to, Sophia." She looked up at him shocked. "I remember what His Majesty is like... I can't imagine there is anything you could tell him that.."

He was interrupted as the door flew open, one of the medics stood there out of breath. "Sybil want's you down at the infirmary quick! Lavie's fighting with the new girl again."

Alex stood up. "Right I'll be... Wait... _again_?"

Still on the sofa behind him Sophia groaned putting her head in her hands.

* * *

**AN:** If I remember right in the Japanese version of LE, Lavie during the flashback when she talks about Alex and Euris she uses the words for big bother, and big sister. I thought Auntie sounded better than Lavie calling big sister here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wild Birds**

**Summary:** Visiting Norkia for some time off Claus and Lavie end up in a dangerous situation.

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Last Exile, no money is being made from this use.

* * *

**Duckling **

"Claus!" Lavie screamed as the starfish attacked again. She could do nothing but watch only a second later a shot rang out, and the starfish shuddered and collapsed. She turned to the direction the shot came from.

* * *

_A week ago_

Alex smirked a bit at the anxious looks on Claus and Lavie's faces. "The arrangements have been made. Marius actually found you a place to stay at the Mad-Thane's residence. If I were you I'd head out as soon as possible so you can get a feel for the course."

Claus grinned, and Lavie cheered throwing her arms around Alex. "I knew you wouldn't let us down! We'll bring back that first place trophy for sure."

"Just don't do anything stupid. I want you both to come back in one piece." Alex said returning to his desk. Claus and Lavie had wanted to enter the race in Norkia since they had begun flying on their own, but until now something had always come up or gotten in the way. "And try to keep as quiet about this as you can. When Tatiana finds out none of us will ever hear the end of it."

She _would_ find out, and he wasn't looking forward to that. Tatiana was arguably the best fighter pilot they had, and since she had become flight commander of the vanship squadron she had been very particular about the way things were carried out. At times even he wasn't exempt from her explosions of fury, though it never took her long to remember just _who_ she was talking to. He usually let it slide unless she went too far, this wasn't the royal navy after all. And Tatiana was under more stress than a girl her age should be. Most of her pay went right to her mother, and ailing father, all of it if she thought she could do without. She went without a lot. Still he couldn't keep from cringing at the thought of how she would react to finding out Claus and Lavie had been given leave to take part in a race at their hometown.

In a matter of hours they were packed and ready to go. Alex, and Sophia watched them leave along with the mechanics. Behind him Alex heard Godwin sigh. "They just left and it's already too quiet around here." He said morosely.

"Least till "The Princess" finds out anyway." Kostavi grumbled quietly.

Out of the corner of his eye Alex saw Sophia bite her lip to try and keep from laughing.

* * *

They had been there for a few days already, but Lavie didn't think she'd ever get used to things like this. The Mad-Thane estate was huge. She and Claus walked together toward the dinning hall where Lady Mad-Thane was talking to her butler. She looked unhappy about something.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm afraid none was interested again today. Perhaps tomorrow." He said trying to sound comforting.

"Ma'am, is something wrong?" Claus asked as they reached the table.

Lady Mad-Thane smiled at them her daughter Holly was standing shyly at the door way behind her. "It's nothing for you to trouble yourselves about. There is a message I need delivered to my husband at Minagith, but it seems it will have to wait."

"We'll take it!" Lavie blurted out before she could stop herself. Blushing she looked at Claus who nodded.

"We are couriers ourselves after all, and you've been kind enough to let us stay even though you don't know us." He said, _"Or that we are from the Silvana." _He added to himself. As far as anyone from Norkia knew Claus and Lavie had been living with a distant relative of Claus' since the death of his mother. Lady Mad-Thane allowing them to stay at the manor was a favor to Marius.

"It's far too dangerous." Lady Mad-Thane said though she looked grateful for the offer. "Thank you, but can't possible send you children into battle."

"We do tricky courier work all the time." Lavie said, digging out the record book she always carried with her. That should be safe enough to show, and convince her. "We're best couriers around back home." She added enthusiastically.

"Their success record is quite impressive, My Lady." The butler said looking over the book.

Lady Mad-Thane bit her lip worriedly but nodded. "Very well, please be careful."

As Claus came forward to take the message tube Holly clumsily dropped a message tube of her own, as Claus picked it up she shyly hid behind her mother. "It.. It's for Father.."

Claus smiled. "Don't worry we'll make sure he gets it."

The job started to go down hill from the moment they arrived aboard the Claimh Solais. They delivered the message and were even able to read Holly's letter, but a surprise attack from above by Disith forces threatened to destroy the entire fleet. Claus and Lavie decided they needed to do something, even if their vanship wasn't equipped for battle. It seemed like a miracle for the fleet when the Silvana arrived. For Claus and Lavie personally however it was just about the worst thing that could have happened that day. When they finally returned to the Mad-Thane residence, they were too late for the time attack. After dinner the returned to Claus' guest room sitting on the edge of his bed a grim cloud hanging over their heads.

"Even if Alex didn't see us, Tatiana and Alis will have to tell him about it." Lavie said her head drooping as she recalled the argument they'd had with the older girl right there in the middle of battle. Claus nodded sighing.

"We are so dead when we get back..." Lavie continued. Claus nodded again and they both slumped back onto the mattress groaning.

* * *

It was late when Sophia entered Alex's quarters with the urgent message from Marius. He was sitting at his desk glaring down at unfinished paperwork. Seeing the expression on his face she knew she was going to have to wait. It didn't take long.

Alex's fist slammed down on the desk scattering paper everywhere. "I told them not to do anything stupid! What the hell were they thinking!"

"From what Tatiana told me they were trying to repay Lady Mad-Thane's kindness by delivering a message to Duke Mad-Thane for her."

Alex was quiet for a while. "Sophia."

"Yes Captain."

"When lieutenants' Valca and Head return from leave, they are to be confined to their quarters."

Since he wasn't looking at her Sophia rolled her eyes instead of letting out the sigh, she'd been holding in. "Yes, Captain. May I ask for how long?"

"Until I no longer feel like _strangling them_... And don't roll your eyes at me."

Sighing now she set the note in front of him, watching his expression change as he read. He sat quietly for a few moments before he got up and went to the window watching the sky grow darker. "So it's finally happening." He spoke so quietly Sophia wondered if he had forgotten she was there, and was taking to himself. "After all this time, maybe I can finally give them the skies they deserve. Skies free from the guild's control, free from Delphine." He spat the name like a curse.

"It's a noble goal." Sophia said quietly coming to stand beside him.

He smirked. "More noble than all out revenge you mean?"

Sophia said nothing for a while, then abruptly turned heading for the door. "Shall we change course Captain?" She asked her hand over the handle.

Alex nodded. "Let the Disith fleet limp home. We're heading for Norkia."

"Yes, Captain."

"Sophia." Sophia stopped her hand pressing the handle down. "Thank you, if you weren't here we wouldn't have this opportunity."

Sophia smiled sadly. "I think you greatly overestimate my influence on His Majesty." She opened the door then quietly shut it again. "You should be careful while trying to give them the sky, that they don't end up losing something they love even more."

"Are you speaking for them, or yourself?" He asked whispering. He hadn't meant for her to hear it.

"I think, I speak for the entire crew, Captain." Before he could think of a reply she had gone.

* * *

"I finally got Al back to sleep." Lavie said quietly as she sat on the floor of the abandoned garage next to the canals they had taken shelter in. "I didn't think she'd ever stop crying about Guita."

In the dim light of the old lantern they had found Claus was looking over the map of Norkia. "If we use these water ways, we should be able to make it most of the way without having to use the engine." He turned to Lavie showing the path he'd marked out on the map.

She nodded. "We'll have to run the engine though. We need to make sure we can fly." They both knew however running the engine might lead the guild right to them. Frustrated Lavie growled pounding a foot against the floor. "Grrr.. Stupid Guild! What do they have to go after a little girl for anyway? Why do they keep taking things from everyone?...Monsters.." Taking a deep breath she was quiet for a while. "Lady Mad-Thane and Holly are probably worried about us since we never got back."

"Even if we could get back, we'd just be putting them in danger. We'll send a letter to explain what we can when we get back to the Silvana." Claus said folding the map and handing it to Lavie. Lavie nodded. "It's a risk, but we should wait till we're ready to leave to try the engine." He said standing to stretch his legs. They didn't know how many other starfish were out there or how close they were. "Try and get some sleep ok? I'll keep watch for a while."

Lavie nodded and went back to the vanship. She was hungry and tired, but they only had a few rations stashed in the ship. With Al under their care she wanted them to last as long as they could. It would be a long day tomorrow.

Only hours later before the sun had risen Claus woke her. "I think we should go now before it gets too light out."

"Did you even get any sleep at all?" She asked frowning at him.

He guiltily shook his head. "Couldn't. I don't think I'll able to sleep till we're back on the Silvana."

"Stupid!" Lavie growled at him. "You better stay awake or I'll make sure you regret it."

They woke Alvis, and got her along with what little supplies they had loaded up before they ran the engine for as long as they dared. Hoping it wouldn't become water logged again the pushed the vanship into the water, and began their slow journey down the canals toward the temple ruins.

"Here." Lavie said tossing some of the rations, and one of the canteens up front. The canteen landed on Claus' head making Alvis giggle. "It's not much but it's something to eat and good water." Seeing Al looking back at her she managed to smile despite the anxiety she was feeling. "The food will be a lot better on the Silvana."

The trip was quiet until they nearly reached their goal seeing a light in the distance. Claus smiled down at Alvis. "Nearly there." He looked back up sharply when the light went back out. "Lavie."

Lavie looked at the map. They hadn't gone far enough past the last marker to be able to see light yet. "Oh no.. Claus it was waiting for us! How did it know!"

"Don't worry about that now! Make sure you are strapped in!" Claus pressed the engine switch sending a quick and grateful prayer up when it started without problems. As the ship rose above the water the starfish came up as well.

"Claus! What do we do?"

"Get ready to hold your breath I'm going to try and go under it!"

"WHAT!" Lavie screamed only to have to cut it short and take a deep breath as the vanship turned upside down and splashed into the canal. It worked to get them past the starfish, but the guild ship unlike their own ship had no trouble turning between the narrow walls and coming after them.

Claus flew toward the exit as fast as could, the starfish not far behind. They were stuck in a vanship with no combat capabilities, and he only had one idea he hoped desperately was going to work. "Lavie get the hook ready!"

Lavie blinked at him. "..uh..Right.."

"There's the real exit! Lavie now!"

"Got it!" Lavie shot the cable out and hooked the starfish with it.

The guild ship lost control but hitting the canal walls wasn't going to do it much damage. Claus hoped hitting the rocks at the bottom of the fall would do enough that it couldn't follow them. Unfortunately the starfish managed to get a good shot at them as they tried to speed away from the bottom of the falls. After crash landing, and making sure everyone was all right they looked around. "Hey, we made it." Lavie said relieved.

They climbed out Claus helping Alvis to the ground before checking the vanship. There was no sign of the Silvana yet.

"All we have to do it wait for Alex now." Lavie said smiling as she sat beside Al. "It might be kind of scary at first, but everyone is as actually really nice." She said placing a hand on the girl's head. "Me and Claus will be there too, of course."

Alvis smiled and was about to say something when the starfish grabbed her. Both she and Lavie screamed. When they tried to rescue her both Lavie, and Claus were knocked away. Claus tried again only to be thrown against the rubble.

"Claus!" Lavie screamed as the starfish attacked again. She could do nothing but watch only a second later a shot rang out, and the starfish shuddered and collapsed. She turned to the direction the shot came from. "Alex!" Lavie felt ready to cry out of relief.

Alex's own expression was unreadable as he was joined by Godwin and Gale. "Get the girl." He ordered, shocked to see Claus and Lavie there, and preoccupied with seeing if they were all right; he paid no attention to what Gale and Godwin were actually doing until he heard another shot ring out turning just in time see Godwin catch the now detached starfish arm. He was only slightly relieved when Gale announced the girl was all right, he'd have reprimanded them right there if Lavie hadn't gotten to them first. She carefully took Alvis off the arm, and handed her to Godwin taking the arm from him. Gale sensing trouble ahead set down the gun he'd used and got ready to run he was almost hit by the arm Lavie was swinging at him now.

"STUPID! She's a little girl, not a sack of flour!" Lavie shouted angrily chasing after Gale.

Alex turned back to Claus walking over to help him up. "How the hell did _you_ end up involved in _this_? Don't go into details, I just want to know how you two ended up here."

Claus told him about the race, Ralph and Guita, and coming through the canals. "Lady Mad-Thane will be really worried about us." He added guiltily after he finished.

Alex sighed, turning back to the others. "That's enough." He said quietly seeing Godwin, still holding Alvis in one arm, while holding Lavie back with the other as she tried to hit Gale with it. "Get her aboard, and load up the vanship. I want to get out of here quickly."

"I'll help with the ship." Claus said trying to keep his balance as he walked.

Alex grabbed his shoulder. "Let them deal with it. You aren't going anywhere but straight to the infirmary." Claus frowned at him but nodded.

A while later safe aboard the Silvana with Alvis tucked into her bed, Lavie and Sophia were going through some of Lavie's old clothes.

"You don't mind her staying in here?" Sophia asked quietly as she gathered up a few things she thought might fit the girl to send down to the laundry.

"Nah, I think she'll feel better if she can stay with someone she already kinda knows. The Silvana can be kind of scary for a little kid sometimes." Not paying attention she bumped into her shelf knocking down the goat toy Alex had given her as a child. It baaed as it hit the floor. Lavie picked it up and smiling put it under the blankets beside Alvis. "That reminds me. After we're done with this I should go down to storage rooms and see what old toys of mine and Claus' are left." Helping Sophia with the clothes they left quietly leaving the girl to sleep.

In the infirmary Claus having finally given a full report to Alex on what had happened was trying to get some answers of his own. "Why is the guild after Al anyway?"

Alex was quiet, the silence went on far to long for Claus' liking he opened his mouth again. "She's from one of the purged families. As far as I know the last of the Hamilton line."

Claus frowned again. "There's more to it than that isn't there? That thing acted like it wanted her _alive_, if it was just about taking out the purged families we'd never have made it to the ruins."

Alex smirked. "You're actually starting to pay attention to things. I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on you. The rest is nothing for you to worry about for now, get some sleep you'll need it. I'm putting you and Lavie in charge of taking care of her."

"What?..But..I thought..Miss Sophia.."

"Has enough to work to do. You wanted me to give you a chance at having more responsibility anyway didn't you?" Alex said getting up and heading to the door. Claus continued to sputter at him. "This is your chance. Don't mess it up."

Claus sat watching the door after Alex left. Sighing in defeat he flopped back down on the matters and winced. When he heard Sybil laughing, he frowned at her. "I'm being punished aren't I?" He asked.

Sybil smiled at him. "He won't say anything else because he's not sure of what is going on himself. None of us are. Believe it or not you may have just been given one of the most important jobs on the ship... That's not saying you aren't going to be punished for that stunt you pulled in Minagith. He probably wants to think of something really nasty for that."

Grumbling to himself and ignoring the pain he turned over on his side so he wouldn't have to look at her. Eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

At the temple ruins two boys watched a small screen showing what had happened to the starfish and its unfortunate pilot. "Who is this?" One of them asked with interest watching Claus' face on the monitor.

* * *

**AN:** So here we are at last. The final planned story for Wild Birds. I may have more ideas in the future so I'll leave this marked in progress, but getting into the actual series itself is tricky business for me.

I had re-watch the first six episodes to make sure I got the time line right, and I tried to leave out most of the scenes that I thought would just be identical to the show. It was fun trying to come up with how everyone would react to the altered situation where of this AU.

Originally the argument Tatiana, Alister, Claus and Lavie had in Minagith was in the story but it looked really awkward, especially with Claus, and Lavie heading back to Norkia afterward so I took it out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wild Birds**

**Summary:** The Silvana gets some very unexpected new "crew members."

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Last Exile, no money is being made from this use.

* * *

**A Pair of Cuckoos **

"Lavie?" Alex asked as he knocked on her door. He stepped back as Alvis opened it just enough to peek out at him apprehensively. Considering everything that had happened since she had come aboard the Silvana he hadn't had much time to get to know the girl he was technically guardian of now. _"Am I really that frightening to children?"_ He asked himself, trying not to frown as he knelt down to be eye level with her. She opened the door farther. "Do you know where Lavie is?"

"She went to check on Claus, and Mr. Brom, but she's been gone for a while." Alvis answered quietly.

Alex nodded sighing, if she'd been gone a while she'd most likely been distracted, and if he went looking for her would probably end on a wild goose chase all over the ship. "I need to talk to her, do you mind if I wait here?" She shook her head in response stepping back so he could come in, though she looked nervous. He sat on the sofa, while Alvis went to Lavie's desk where a brush, mirror, and her strange bun covers were waiting. He leaned his head back closing his eyes, it had been hectic lately, so he tried to catch any bit of rest what he could.

They had been attacked by the guild not even a day after Alvis had boarded. Claus, and Charles Brom, who had become his fighter navi had been injured. A starfish had been _playing_ with them, making them too distracted when another attacked from the side. The pilot of the first starfish, apparently angry that their game had been interrupted had shot the attacker down. Fortunately the guild's time limit had run out before the 'game' could be finished, and they'd had to retreat, or risk malfunctions, and damage caused by the machines overheating. That was one of the few weakness' starfish had. Claus had been able to get back to the Silvana safely. He hadn't been severely injured, and was more frustrated than anything, but Charles wouldn't be flying anytime soon leaving Claus without a fighter navi.

Alex was distracted from his thoughts by quiet grumbling. He looked over at the desk in time to see Alvis' messily placed bun cover slip off her head, and land on the floor. She pouted down at it angrily. "Looks like you need help with that. Do you want me to get Sophia?"

"Guita used to..." Was the only response he got out of the suddenly melancholic girl. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with that, he wasn't sure how to deal with _Alvis_. Claus, and Lavie had been easy, he'd known them, and cared for them before. Alvis, he knew nearly nothing about, other than she was the last known survivor of one of the purged families, and she was possibly the only one in the world with the power to save Prester. Claus had told him about Alvis' caretaker being dead when they had found Ralph Wednesday's vanship. Alvis had probably spent most of her life up until now having nearly everything done for her. That was, admittedly all too easy for him to understand. How many times had he had to remind himself that he wouldn't always be there for Claus, and Lavie? That he could die, and leave them just as suddenly as their fathers and Euris had? One bad injury, or illness could leave him to waste away like Justina?

Alvis it seemed, wanted to be able to look after herself. Helping her learn to do so was going to take time, and patience. Considering Lavie's temper at times he wondered if leaving Alvis with her had been the best idea, but she had already grown surprisingly attached to Claus and Lavie. Separating her from them wouldn't help at all.

He got up from the sofa and walked over to the desk. "Here, let me try. Don't expect much, I haven't done anything like this since Lavie started keeping her hair short. According to her, I wasn't very good at it then either."

Alvis looked up at him curiously. "You used to take care of Lavie?"

He nodded. "I've raised both Claus and Lavie since Claus' mother died when they were five." He reached over pulling a picture of Lavie, and Claus, with Justina. "See, her hair used to be even longer than yours."

"Why does she keep it so short now?" Alvis asked curiosity replacing the fear she'd had of him before.

"Well for one thing, long hair can be dangerous working on a ship like this. Especially with the mechanic work Lavie does. We learned that the hard way when Lavie was little. "He paused, listening for any sounds in the hallway before he leaned down closer to Alvis. "You have to promise not to tell her I told you about this." Alvis nodded eagerly in response. "Before we came here, we lived near a repair shop. Claus, and Lavie were in there all the time learning everything they could about vanships. I usually left them there when I had something to do and there was nobody else to look after them. One day no one was really paying as much attention as they should have, and Lavie got her hair caught in one of the machines." Alvis gasped hugging the goat to her face anxiously. "She wasn't hurt." He added quickly to calm the girl. "She'd been very frightened by it though, and her hair was tangled in the machinery so bad the only way to get her loose was to cut it." _"I, on the other hand nearly died when I found out what happened." _He added to himself before continuing. "She's never let her hair grow out since then."

"I KNEW IT!" They both jumped at the sound of Lavie's voice. She glared at Alex. "The moment I turn my back for long enough, you sneak in here and start _telling stories_!" She was balancing a tray of food on one hand as she closed the door. She set it on the desk before snatching the brush out of his hand. "Go over there, before you do some kind of permanent damage."

Holding his hands in front of him, he retreated back to the sofa as Lavie started to brush Alvis' hair for her. "I came here to talk to you. It's not my fault you were out." He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and tossed it onto the desk. "It's the list of supplies, I need you look over it and make sure nobody missed anything. We'll be at Walker's for repairs by sundown."

Lavie nodded, not looking up from Alvis. "Sybil let Claus out of the infirmary. I made sure he went right to his room to rest, but I don't know how long he'll stay there."

"Charles' injury leaves one of our best fighter pilots without a navi." Alex sighed leaning his head back on the sofa. "Not like Claus going let that stop him from trying to fight."

Lavie frowned as she finished with Alvis' hair. "I don't know. He was pretty freaked out about that starfish. To be honest, I was too. It was just playing with them, .. And then... to shoot down one their own comrades? What kind of nut does that?" She asked angrily as she turned to Alex.

Alex just shook his head not looking up.

Sighing Lavie picked up the list and looked it over. "Looks like everything is here to me. We might want to double the order of spare parts for the vanships."

Alex nodded getting up. Lavie handed him the list, and then followed him out of the room as Alvis went to inspect some of the toys that had been found for her.

"So what was it you _really_ wanted to talk about?" Lavie asked closing the door quietly behind her. "You usually leave this kind of stuff," she continued taking the list from his hand, and waving it in his face. "to Sophia, It's pretty dumb of you if you're trying to pretend you aren't up to something."

Alex smirked. "How is she doing? This must be a big change for her."

"She's ok, I think. I just wonder what kind of life she had before. Sophia, and I had to teach her how to bathe and dress herself. She even acted like she'd never seen _toys_ before." Lavie answered frowning.

Alex nodded. "She's been spending her life running from the guild. I can't imagine it left much time to _be_ a child. How are you doing? This isn't too much for you is it?"

Lavie smiled. "If you can handle me, and Claus on your own, I'm sure we can handle her. I think, I can kinda understand why you used to get so frustrated now." She added quietly.

Alex placed a hand on top of her head ruffling her hair, receiving a glare in response. "Let me know if you need anything." He said before leaving her to return to the bridge.

Lavie stood in the hall for a while wondering if she should check on Claus, as she smoothed down her hair. She decided it would probably be best to leave him alone for a while, and went back into her room.

* * *

It was later in the evening after they had docked, and Alvis was tucked in bed, sound asleep that Lavie decided to head into the casino. There were a few shops, and Lavie wanted to get some things for Alvis. Alex's birthday was also coming up too, and she wanted to find something nice and _embarrassing_ for him after telling Alvis the story about her hair. Casino Royal was the perfect place to look for something like that. They had no end of tactics to send even the big winners home with empty pockets. She stopped to check on Claus who was out like a light before leaving. Confident both he, and Alvis would stay out of trouble she shut the door to his room and headed for the shops.

Lavie smiled entering the bar with her shopping bag. She'd found some nice sketch pads, and crayons for Alvis. There had some left over from when she and Claus were little, but they had been in bad shape. She'd also found the _perfect_ present for Alex, something embarrassing, but not something she could get in trouble for. Her vengeance would be complete when she gave it to him in front of Sophia. She frowned a bit as she made her way to the bar, absent mindedly waiving to the familiar barman. The place was crowded with nobles from the other ship that had been docked when they arrived. _"What kind of Nobles would dock here?"_ She wondered as she sat at the bar taking the water menu from the barman.

She'd been unable to hide her shock at finding out they had "first water from a rare source" for 80 Claudia. Lavie frowned, staring at the menu. 80 Claudia a stein was a lot even for first water. _"The drought must be getting worse." _She thought glumly. She recalled the fountain at the Mad-Thanes, where the poor people from town would come to get the cleaner water rather than having to boil the water from the canals, and the ornamental lake where children would come to play every day. Not many noble families would allow things like that, it was one of the reasons she and Claus had become so fond of them during their short stay. At this rate, she wondered how much longer would it be before even the Mad-Thanes no longer had water to share? Lavie was startled from her thoughts by a stein of water almost bumping into her hand. The boy at the end of the bar smiled at her.

About 15 minutes later Mullin Shetland blinked in confusion as Lavie snorted trying to contain her laughter. "You want to work for 'Runaway Ratface'?"

"Runaway Ratface...?"

Lavie continued snickering. "Sorry, that's what Alex calls him. He's got quite a reputation you know. It makes sense though, better than getting shot at, right?"

Mullin smiled. "Yeah. So what are you doing here? A message to deliver of something?"

"Nope. Our ship is in for repairs, and resupply." Lavie answered before taking another long drink of water.

"You work on a ship?" Mullin asked nearly dropping his drink.

"We grew up there. We were orphaned, when we were really little. Alex took us in and raised us afterward, he became captain of the ship when we were seven. It's our home, and the crew is family. Sometimes, it's hard to remember what it was like when we still lived on the surface." They were both silent for a while. "Looks like the next race is about to start!" Lavie said to change the subject.

* * *

The next morning, after getting involved in a bar fight and nearly being killed Mullin Shetland found himself on board the infamous Silvana, where after an admittedly bad choice of words he found himself striped of his uniform, and subjugated by the mechanics. He could deal with this, he'd been through worse. He wasn't sure however he could deal with the epiphany he'd just had. _"Alex took us in and raised us afterward, he became captain of the ship when when we were seven." _The words came back to him like a sledge hammer to the head. He was on the _Silvana_. Alex Row was captain of the Silvana. Therefore the 'Alex' Lavie had mentioned was Alex Row... Added up this meant Alex Row, the infamous, and feared captain of the equally infamous, and feared Silvana was _Lavie's adoptive father.  
_

The mechanics weren't helping at all either. "Yep," Kostavi said grinning. "Known her since she was a baby."

Godwin nodded. "He can be overprotective, if you know what I mean." He said putting an arm around Mullin's shoulders. "Especially when it comes to _his little girl_."

"Remember what happened to the last guy that got a little too close to Lavie?" Gale asked solemnly. The other nodded respectfully removing their hats for few moments.

When he asked what had happened no one would answer, Ethan just patted him on the shoulder saying "Don't worry too much. You'll probably survive." This was why about half an hour later, when the captain asked him if he'd seen Lavie, Mullin panicked and ended up causing a chain reaction of accidents that ultimately landed him in the infirmary with a man in his late twenties who introduced himself as Charley.

"Er.." Mullin began warily. "What exactly happened to "the last guy that got too close to Lavie?"

Charley blinked in confusion for a few moments. "Last guy that got... Wait are you talking about Rick?" He asked.

Mullin just shrugged nervously. "I don't know, the mechanics didn't give any details..."

"Oh hell, is that what this is about? Captain's gonna be pissed." Charley placed a reassuring hand on Mullin's shoulder. "Look, don't worry about it, they were just messing with you, and got carried away. Rick was a stupid kid we had piloting a few months ago. He was kind of a problem from the start, but it's hard to find vanship pilots willing to fly in battle so we tried to put up with him. The big problem was he apparently had a thing for Lavie. Lavie couldn't stand him, and he had a hard time taking no for an answer, even after a long discussion with him about his inappropriate behavior. So one night when we docked, and he was out having himself a good time Alex had all his belongings, and his navi thrown off and we left without them."

"... Really? That's it?" Mullin asked feeling something between relief and humiliation at the entire situation.

"Yep... Actually come to think of it the captain would probably be relieved if Lavie, or Claus were interested in something besides vanships." Charley said thoughtfully, scratching his chin.

Back in the hangar Alex was trying to keep his temper as he faced the mechanics. "I want this cleaned up." He finally managed to say in a surprisingly quiet, even tone, fist clenched at his sides. It was one thing teasing a new crew member, it was entirely another to use _him_ to terrorize an already high-strung former musketeer who had nearly been murdered the night before. He was about to hand out their punishment when a high pitched squeal echoed through the hanger. Recognizing the sound Alex cringed, and braced himself, but it did him no good as Lavie barreled into him with enough force to knock the wind out of him, and send them both stumbling into a nearby vanship.

"Horizon cave!" Lavie squealed her arms wrapped around the stunned captain. "YouarethebestI''ll  
!" After several kisses on the cheek, which would have embarrassed Alex horribly considering the audience if he hadn't been so busy trying to regain his breath, Lavie went over to Claus, and Alvis who had followed and started talking about the upcoming race. Claus gave Alex a concerned look as Lavie dragged him off excitedly discussing the race.

"Are you all right?" Sophia asked visibly trying to keep from laughing.

Alex having caught his breath sighed. "I see you found them." He said deciding to pretend the events of the last few minutes had not happened.

Sophia nodded. "Tatiana overheard, she's already fuming." She paused, looking around the hangar. "_What happened in here?_"

Sighing again Alex looked around noticing the mechanics had escaped. Grumbling to himself, he started heading back to his quarters.

Sophia followed neither of them saying anything until they were behind the shut door of his room. "Do you really think it's Graf? And if so what could he possibly have that will help?"

"Walker's information has never let us down before. The only thing I'm worried about is interference by _other parties_." Alex said sitting on the sofa, Sophia sat beside him. "If Walker knew, the Maestro will definitely know. We need to pull this off with as few mistakes as possible."

Sophia nodded, smiling. "And yet you are going to let Claus and Lavie participate in the race. Maybe Tatiana is right, you do spoil them." She laughed when Alex glared at her. "Don't look at me like that... I know, you're worried about Claus, and you want to take his mind off fighting. Nothing distracts those two better than a race." When she smiled at Alex something about it made him have to look away. "I'll make sure everything is prepared." She said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze before she left.

* * *

The white hared boy cheerfully made his way down the hall until a familiar voice stopped him. It took all his control not to shudder.

"Dio, please be careful during your little race tomorrow. I would be so devastated in anything happened to you so close to your birth week" Came the voice from the shadows, it made one think of poisoned honey.

"Of course Sister. I would hate to ever disappoint you." Dio responded. He was relieved when he sensed she had gone. He continued on his cheer faded, but his determination growing with every step. Horizon cave. The black ship, Silvana would be there, he just knew it! And since the black ship would be there, _Immelman_ would be there. His smile returned seeing Lucciola, his friend didn't realize it yet, but after tomorrow they were going to be _free_. First however they would have to get captured by the rebels from the surface.

* * *

Claus sighed, he stopped the vanship at the fueling gate. Alex was up to something, something to do with the Exile legend. He frowned he didn't know what was going on, but it worried him. He was worried about Alex getting in over his head, he was worried about Alvis because he just knew she was involved somehow, he worried about Lavie because... well he always worried about Lavie. This was his _family_, and yet he felt like he couldn't do anything to protect them.

He and Lavie got out to help make the last preparations before the race when he was startled by a voice.

"Hello Immelman!" It was a strange guild boy, who pounced wrapping his arms around Claus' shoulders. "I knew you would be here." Claus broke away and started to run when the boy began chasing him.

"His name is Claus, and just who are you anyway!" Lavie said angrily getting between the boys.

"You don't remember me? I'll give you a hint!" He replied smiling "Bang!" He continued pointing his finger at Claus.

Claus visibly bristled. Sophia on the other side of the gate pulled Alvis to her and tried to keep her out of view. Gale looked at her questioningly, but she shook her head not wanting to draw attention to Alvis.

Still smiling the boy looked at Lavie. "Who are you?" he asked but turned back to Claus without waiting for a response. "What happened to your navi Immelman?"

"I am his navi." Lavie answered angrily Claus was still glaring at the boy. No one offered the guild boy any other information. Seeing he'd worn out his welcome he easily jumped the gap back to his own vanship, pausing to insult Tatiana before heading to his own gate.

Lavie glaring looked like she wanted to shout something, but Claus put a hand over hers. "Let's just concentrate on the race ok?" Lavie nodded.

Hours later Claus and Lavie sat together in the dark watching the fireworks, and taking the chance to bask in their victory as they waited for the lights to come back on.

"I'm sorry," Lavie said quietly. Claus looked at her in surprise. "I'm not very much help am I? I'm too afraid to fight with you, and now with Charley injured... I try to be the best mechanic I can for you but..." She looked at Claus blinking when he put his hand over hers.

"I don't think that at all. You, and Al are the reasons I can keep fighting no matter what." Lavie was glad it was too dark for Claus to see her blushing as he continued. "I know you are doing the best you can, so I will too. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you and Alvis safe. And someday, when this is over we'll cross the Grand Stream together."

Lavie smiled "Right." She said squeezing his hand. "You better not do anything stupid then."

Claus smiling himself was about to reply when the guild boys arrived in their own vanship.

* * *

Alex stepped out of his room after changing back to his uniform, Sophia was there waiting. "Claus and Lavie haven't returned yet. Should we send someone?"

Alex shook his head. "They'll be fine. After tonight I want to avoid having them connected to us if possible."

Sophia nodded. "They're preparing a victory celebration. You'll come down won't you."

Alex smirked as he stepped onto the lift. "Of course." They were interrupted by an anxious young ensign. Claus and Lavie had returned, and had brought _visitors_. So before the night was through, Alex found himself interrogating the younger brother of Maestro Delphine, who'd just handed him the house Eraclea mysterion.

Alex knew a payment when he saw one, and he had a very good idea of what the job was. The Silvana was the _only_ ship that wouldn't just hand him back over to the guild if asked, and Reciuse had said Dio would be coming of age this year. Just in time for the Right of Agoon. He knew from Euris what the Right had once been, part of ceremonial series of test to rate the physical, and mental abilities of guild youths. He also knew what Delphine had turned it into, and what she did to the children to make sure they would participate for her amusement.

Dio was examining the photos on his desk, attempting to act sly, and cunning. This ended when Dio looked past the picture of Alex with Euris, Hamilcar, and Georges, at another picture not far behind it. His eyes went wide, and excited grin splitting his face. "It's a little Immelman!" He said ecstatically as he picked up the picture, taken not long after they had come to the Silvana, of Claus, and Lavie covered in grime from the first time they began repairing their vanship. Alex had been trying to clean Lavie's face, and hadn't even noticed the picture had been taken. "Oh! There's that red hared girl, and that's you isn't it? You didn't look nearly as scruffy when your hair was shorter."

He pouted when Alex took the picture from him, and put it back on the desk, but was soon distracted by other pictures he noticed hanging on the wall. Dio beamed. "Oh! There's Immelman what he was even smaller! How long have you know him? Does he have a favorite food? How did he learn to fly? What's his favorite color?" He only stopped when Alex annoyed, got up and took the restraints off his hands.

"Why don't you go ask him?" Alex said turning away. He rolled his eyes when Dio actually hugged him before racing out the door.

* * *

Not long after collecting Lucciola from where he had been kept and finding Immelman, Dio was having a_ wonderful_ time. People (mostly Immelman) had been telling him he was _not allowed to do all kinds of things_, there were places he was not allowed to go, things he wasn't allowed to touch, or even see! This hadn't happened to Dio very often before. He'd usually done whatever he pleased unless Delphine told him no.

The people on the Silvana were interesting too. He didn't get to see interesting people all that much. Interesting people tended to say no to Delphine, and people who said no to Delphine didn't live very long. Yet here was an entire crew openly defying her! He'd never met people like this before, and it was already so much better than the guild.

Claus was not enjoying the experience nearly as much. He was beginning to wonder what he'd done to make Alex want to torture him like this when Tatiana and Alister, who had gone out to retrieve a message returned. Alister looked upset about something, but Tatiana continued to Alex's quarters ignoring her. Things like that had been happening a lot lately, and as the girls mostly kept to themselves not even Sophia knew what was going on between them.

Claus considered going to ask Alister what was wrong when Dio once again blocked his view of everything else. "Hey, Immelman take me to see the ship's claudia unit."

Claus glared at him. "For the last time, you need the captain's permission, and he doesn't need to be bothered right now." The boys repeated the argument they'd had several times already, only stopping when Alex appeared and ordered Claus to fly escort to a meeting with the captain of the Urbanis. Tatiana's subsequent protest pointing out he no longer had a navi fit for a military operation some how lead to Alister volunteering to be his navi much to everyone's shock.

As Claus prepared to leave, and Dio was finally given permission to see the Silvana's claudia unit. Before they left Claus glanced worriedly from Alister's stoic expression, to where Tatiana was watching having changed out of her flight suit. Giving one last reassuring smile to Lavie and Alvis they took off.

* * *

Vincent stood watching as Alex approached, trying not to frown. _"That damn cape.." _he thought feeling irritated. _"If that was me I'd have a big heavy peace of fabric blown right over my head, and it probably would have twisted around enough on the way over to start strangling me too. And his hair! Anyone else with hair like that, in wind like that would look like a bird tried to make a nest on his head. Not Alex Row however. Every strand probably goes right back to exactly where it should be... how does he do that?" _Pushing the thoughts aside, he smiled greeting his old friend and leading him inside.

The meeting was going surprisingly well. Alex was as usual stoic, and never let his guard down. Things were far more pleasant than Vincent had expected though, at least until he got to the point of the meeting.

"He name is Alvis." Alex interrupted him with deceptive calm after Vincent mentioned "the cargo," and the mysterion he'd been sent to take from the Silvana. One look in Alex's eyes and Vincent knew this was not going to end well.

"You'll go against the emperor?" Vincent asked feeling a lead weight in his stomach.

"The bastard on the throne no longer deserves that title. Handing her over to you, is as good as handing her over to the guild. _I will not let that happen_." Alex said standing, and turning toward the exit.

Angered at the insult, and what he felt was irresponsible, and dangerous behavior from Alex, Vincent stood slamming his hands down on the table. "If are going through with this insanity, You will at least release Her Highness to my custody, so isn't caught up in _your_ treason!"

Alex didn't turn back to him, but Vincent could _feel_ him smirking. "Whether she leaves my ship or not is her decision. If she decides to leave, I have no problem having her safely escorted to the Urbanis. Don't hold your breath though." He went out the door leaving Vincent fuming.

* * *

Considering the events of the day Claus was becoming very worried. He'd tried to talk to Alister about what was going on between her and Tatiana. Despite thanking him for his concern, she had made it clear they weren't going to discuss it. Thoughts of the fight were quickly forgotten when Alister pointed out the stars were changing. Prester was beginning a rotation shift, which shouldn't have happened for nearly another twenty years. When they returned to the Silvana Alex hadn't said a word to him, or Lavie, by the expression on his face, both knew something bad was about to happen. He noticed Alvis was not with Lavie, and was told she was in the weight room playing on the swing the mechanics had put up for her. Claus decided he needed to look for her when he noticed Dio was also no where in sight. He found the two of them in the weight room, and... he didn't know how explain what happened to her, or how it affected the ship... And now they were heading into the Dragon's Fangs to face Vincent in battle. Everyone seemed confident in victory, and if it had been anyone else so would he. Claus and Lavie knew however that there were few people who could read Alex like Vincent could.

The worst thing however came right from Tatiana. "Claus Valca, you will be my navi." _"What was she thinking?" _Claus asked himself as he prepared for battle. There was no time to go to Alex about this, and get it straitened out. As he went to Tatiana's vanship, he passed Alister leaning against a wall. After a few moments pause he walked over to her. "Alister? I... I don't know what is going on between you and Tatiana, but.. I know this is hard for you. I promise I'll do my best to look after her."

Alis smiled despite her worry. "Of course you will. You're Claus... I'm sorry. Tatiana and I... it's starting to interfere with everything else.. Please do you best. When you get back, I'll make sure we get things worked out."

Claus nodded and left her, hurrying to the vanship where Lavie and Alvis were waiting.

* * *

Following Alex off the bridge Sophia was having similar thoughts to Claus. "Captain,.. Alex this is _treason_. Is this part of Marius' plan?"

"He was sent to take Alvis, and the mysterion. I can't let that happen, and I won't let him take you either." Alex said without looking at her.

"What? What do you.."

"But," Alex interrupted. "If you wish to leave on your own, I won't stop you." He turned to her. "I can't let him take Alvis, he's too loyal to the emperor, and we both know what the emperor has become. At this point it would be as good as handing her over to Delphine. What I'm about to do puts you in more danger than anyone else, Sophia. Vincent has demanded that I hand you over, I won't do that. If you wish to go however, I'll make sure you are safely escorted to the Urbanis. He's waiting for you."

For a while they were silent, before Sophia looked up meeting his eyes. "_I am your First Officer_. My duty is to this ship, and its crew, Sir."

"I'm sorry." Alex said quietly as she turned to go back to the bridge.

"I know." She replied, just as softly.

"He's in love with you." Alex said, making her pause. He was looking away from her again.

"No he isn't. He loves his princess, and someday perhaps, he will love his empress, but '_Sophia_' is someone he doesn't really know." She said smiling bitterly.

"And I do?" Alex asked.

"To and embarrassing extent at times." Sophia answered.

* * *

On the Urbanis, Vincent clenched his fist. "We can't wait any longer," he growled out quietly to his XO. "She's not coming."

"Disgusting." Officer Dolfstland said, glaring at nothing in particular. "Does the man care nothing for the safety of Her Highness?" He asked, trying not to raise his voice as the location of the imperial princess was highly classified. Even many of those closest to the emperor thought she was just somewhere in hiding, being kept protected in some fortress from possible Disith plots to take her prisoner as the only heir to the throne. Hardly anyone knew how deeply involved in the war their princess was.

Vincent sighed. _"The problem is he does care."_ He thought to himself morosely. _"He cares enough to let her make her own decisions,... and it's always going to be him, isn't it, Sophia?" _Frowning he straightened up in his chair. "All hands prepare for battle. We are to intercept the Silvana and take its crew prisoner." He sighed again slumping in his chair. After a few moments he handed his XO his cup of coffee. "Here, caffeine is no help in a situation like this."

Roumolt blinked at him. "Sir?"

"What do you know about mother bears Roumolt?" Vincent asked.

"Bears are extinct in Anatoray, Sir. I hear there may still be some species in Disith..."

"Thank you, for missing the point Rum." Vincent said far too familiar with his first officer's habits to be exasperated any longer. "Mother bears are extremely protective of their cubs, ready to kill, or be killed to protect them. Alex is the mother bear, and "the cargo" is one of the cubs... This is not going to be easy."

* * *

**Author's notes:** The title refers to Dio and Lucciola, it doesn't really have anything to do with Dio's personality, but rather references the breeding habits of some species of cuckoos.

Cuckoos are known to lay their eggs in the nest of other birds, who then raise to cuckoo chick instead of its true parents. While not completely accurate, the analogy of Dio, and Lucciola being the cuckoos looked after by the crew of the Silvana is one I kind of like.

Going into the actual series is very tricky for me. Once again I tried to focus on what I think would be different rather than stay the same. This chapter gave me so much trouble I wasn't sure if i would ever get it finished.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wild Birds**

**Summary:** Leaders and alliances begin to shift as do personal relationships.

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Last Exile, no money is being made from this use.

**Pre-Notes:** I had to cut a lot out of this and put it in the next chapter, this was just getting way too long.

* * *

**Broken Wings**

Alex sat on the sofa in Lavie's room beside Alvis, Sophia on the girl's other side comforting her as Sybil examined Lavie.

"I think she'll be fine." Sybil finally said straightening up. "There are no fractures, she should wake up soon. Let me know when she does I want to examine her again, and I want her kept on light duty until I'm sure she'll be all right." Taking something out of her medical bag, she walked over to Alex setting down in front of him. "Take two of these with a glass of water before bed. _No booze_."

Alex picked up the small bottle and examined it. He glared up at Sybil. "Why is it, that every time you think I'm under some kind of emotional stress your answer is to give me some kind sedative?"

"Because I don't get payed nearly enough to play therapist for you." She turned to Sophia. "Make sure takes those or he'll be up all night with panic attacks. No alcohol."

Sophia nodded, and Alex frowned at her before Alvis shyly tugged at his sleeve. "What is _booze_?" she asked quietly. Alex sighed.

They had won against the Urbanus fleet, if you could call _this_ victory. They were now sunk, and stranded, with the ship in such a state that no one was sure how soon they'd be in the air again. They had no idea if the Urbanus ships had any survivors, or if the ships were in any condition to come after them. If anyone did they were sitting ducks here. He'd kept Alvis from being taken, but now all of them including Sophia had most likely been branded traitors, many of the crew had been injured including Lavie, there had been nineteen deaths,.. And Claus and Tatiana had been shot down during the battle. No one knew where they were. _"What was she thinking, making him her navi?" _Alex asked himself, blocking out the conversation between Sophia and Alvis. Sybil had already left to check on her staff overseeing the rest of the injured.

After a few moments he got up, continuing to ignore Alvis and Sophia as they called out to him. He couldn't keep sitting there doing nothing. He had to oversee repairs, or something, _anything_ to get his mind off of what his decision to fight had caused. He wasn't sure how long he'd been walking the halls lost in thought when he nearly ran into Dio. Alister was standing beside him nervously, and Lucciola was as always right behind his master.

Dio smiled cheerfully. "I have a wonderful idea!"

* * *

Claus was quiet as he worked on the vanship, trying to make it at least somewhat fit to fly. He thought of Lavie, Alvis, Sophia, Alex, everyone else on the Silvana. Even Vincent, who was probably having a very hard time himself, mostly however, at the moment he was worried about Tatiana. She was sitting in the pilot's seat wearing one of the blankets from their emergency kits like a toga since her flight suit had been soaked with claudia fluid, and there was nothing else for her to wear. The usually haughty, competent girl had completely broken down, and now it seemed was just waiting for the desert sands to bury the two of them.

Claus on the other hand wouldn't, _couldn't_ give up. Luckily he'd recognized a few land marks, and after studying the map they had, was certain that if he could get Tatiana's vanship to fly they could at least close a great deal of distance between themselves and the safe house Alex had constructed in the area. They would be able to make proper repairs there, and would have plenty of supplies to keep them going while they searched for the Silvana. Of course the success of any of this depended on Tatiana's help, and that was becoming more, and more unlikely as far as Claus could see. He had no idea what to do. As it became too dark for him to continue working he sighed, climbing back into the ship for some rest.

Tatiana still sat silently in front of him, taking no notice as he checked what supplies they had left. He was doing his best to conserve the water they would need to fly. Nights in the desert were cold, but his flight suit worked well enough to keep him warm. He worried about Tatiana though, he had fixed the other blanket up as a tarp over her seat to give her some protection from the sun during the day. While her flight suit had dried in the heat, the claudia had re-crystalized, and would at best be very uncomfortable, at worst cause a terrible rash. "You're warm enough right?" He asked. There was no response, he hadn't expected one. Sighing he leaned his head back looking at the stars as they appeared. There were unfamiliar constellations in the sky, stars that hadn't been seen over Anatoray for nearly a hundred years. "I wonder what Lavie, and Al are doing right now?" He asked himself aloud.

"_Why do you have to keep saying things like that_?" Tatiana's voice startled him. "The Silvana sank, there all _gone_." She became silent again. in the pilots seat she brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"... Maybe they are," Claus said quietly. He might have heard Tatiana gasp but wasn't sure. Still watching the stars he continued, his voice barely above whisper still sounding far too loud in the silence of the desert night. "They might be gone, but I can't believe that until I see it with my own eyes. I'm not going to give up and die here...Everyone has already lost so much, if they're still there waiting then I'm going to find my way back to them no matter what."

"You're an overly optimistic, idiot." Tatiana said.

"I know." He said smiling. "Alex tells me I get that from Dad."

They were both silent for awhile. "What was your father like?" Tatiana asked eventually, shifting in the pilot's seat. Hamilcar Valca, and Georges Head had become kind of folk heros among vanship pilots since their deaths during the failed peace mission. She'd always wanted to ask about them, but with Alex, Claus, and especially Lavie being the only ones with answers, had never found the courage to do so.

Claus' smile became a bit sad as he recalled his life before the Grand Stream. "He smiled a lot. Even when times were difficult. I remember Mom used to complain that sometimes she wondered just who the children in the family were when he and Lavie's dad would play pranks on each other, and Alex. Alex practically lived with us when he wasn't at the academy. Euris would come to visit all the time too, they were like brother and sister to us. Our dad's would tease him about her, even when she was right there. If Mom was out somewhere and something happened with me or Lavie, like we made a big mess or something, they would 'suddenly remember they had something important to do,' and leave Alex to take care if it by himself... They started teaching us to fly just before the peace mission..." Claus paused, turning to look out over the desert. Tatiana remained silent. "Alex still feels so guilty about coming back alone. He doesn't talk about it, because he doesn't want to upset us. The first time the Silvana went into the Grand Stream Lavie, and I were so scared... I realized how amazing it was that they were able to get as far as they did, that Alex was able to come back at all. Sometimes I wonder where we would be if he hadn't come back for us after Mom died."

Tatiana remained silent. She'd never really thought about it before, but Claus and Lavie had only been five or six when they were orphaned. Alex was the only family they had, and they were all he had.. Well except for Sophia, if he'd quit being stupid about it. Tatiana began to wonder where he would be without _them_...

"... He worries about you, you know." Claus said interrupting her thoughts. "Alex does. The rest of us too. I guess it's kind of strange for you, but the whole crew has always been like a family to us, and you're part of that family, Tatiana. We want to help you if you need it. You don't have to do everything alone."

"You are such a sap.." Tatiana said sounding frustrated. Claus was about to say something else when Tatiana turned around, standing in the cockpit, and glaring down at him. "You better not sleep in tomorrow, like you usually do. We have to fix this stupid ship, and get to the safe house, and if I have to wake you up I'm not going to be nearly as nice about as Lavie is!"

Claus could only grin sheepishly in response. Tatiana was going to be all right after all.

* * *

He couldn't say it had gotten easier to deal with as the day went on, but Alex found he was able to distract himself with all the work the needed done.

A search party had been formed, and was now carrying out grid searches of the area. Repairs were going smoothly at the moment. They had spared what time they could to bury, and hold a service for the dead. He and Sophia had begun the draining process of writing letters to the families of those who had been lost. No one mentioned Claus and Tatiana, no one wanted to give up on them until they had no choice.

Opening the door to his liquor cabinet, he stared at the contents for several moments, and shut it again. As much as he felt otherwise, the _last_ thing he needed was to start drinking, Sophia would be angry, Sybil would do something nasty to him, and he needed to keep a clear head in case of an emergency. He sat in his chair staring at the ceiling, becoming gradually more irritated by the angle of the floor caused by the ships current position, when there was a knock at the door. "Enter."

Sophia walked in reports in hand, she looked very relived to see no decanters, or glasses in sight. "No sign of the Tatiana, and Claus yet." She said, Alex nodded. He'd expected as much. "I have the final reports for the day here. The scouts have located the two nearest Urbanus class ships. There were no signs of activity, and it is believed there were no survivors among the crews. Permission has been requested to do a through interior search in the morning."

"Permission granted. Enemies or not, if there are any survivors we can't just leave them. If not, we can still salvage supplies, and equipment for repairs. I'll leave the details to you, make sure they take extra precautions." Alex said still staring at the ceiling.

"Of course, Sir." Sophia said. "Repairs on the engine are proceeding more quickly than Reciuse first though they would. Exterior repairs are going smoothly at the moment as well, there is no way for us to properly repair the armor though. We're going to be very vulnerable when we get back in the air."

Leaning forward in his chair Alex nodded grimly. "Even Walker won't be of help to us now, unless special arraignments can be made. The path to the nearest safe house where we can make proper repairs on our own puts us right out in the open a great deal of the way."

"Perhaps if we try contacting Walker discreetly arraignments _can_ be made. It seems our only option at this point." Sophia said frowning, Alex nodded again not looking at her. "Have you been to check on Lavie?" She asked.

"Yes, she's still out. Alvis has hardly left her side all day... she was..talking in her sleep, calling for her father." He ran a hand through his hair, before finally looking at Sophia. "What do I say to her, if we don't find them? If they're gone? What do I tell her? How do I tell Tatiana's parents I let their only child die?"

"_Alex.._"

Alex leaned back staring blankly at the ceiling again. "I thought I'd get used to it, Lavie staying in the hanger to help the mechanics, Claus going out to fight. But it's the same every time, and I have to fight myself to let them make their own decisions, when all I want to do is send them somewhere the fighting won't reach them..." He gave a short bitter laugh. "Does a place like that even exist anymore?" Sophia not knowing what to say, moved to place a hand on his shoulder before pausing. Biting her lip she set the reports on his desk before turning back to him, leaning over the back of the chair she wrapped her arm around him. After a few moments he brought his hands up gripping hers, and not letting go.

* * *

It was still early in the morning, and therefor tolerably cool, which Tatiana was grateful for as she carefully climbed up onto the vanship, and glared down at the still sleeping Claus. She'd tried nearly everything to wake him. Lavie's usual tactic to wake him up involved prolonged exposure to loud, repetitive noise. Alex's was a quick application of ice water. She had heard the mechanics when given the chance were far more "creative" about it, and therefor no longer allowed to try and wake Claus up. Noise hadn't worked for Tatiana, and they didn't have the water to spare. Now she was leaning over Claus none too gently unzipping his flight suit part way with one hand while grumbling loudly, a small but very aggravated lizard gripped tightly, but carefully in the other. Claus remained blissfully asleep.

Straightening up she looked at the lizard still squirming in her hand. She saluted. "On behalf of the people of Anatoray, I commend you on the sacrifice you are about to make for the war effort. God speed, on your perilous mission." Pulling Claus' flight suit away from his skin she dropped the lizard inside. She almost didn't get out of the way fast enough as Claus woke with a yell, jumped up, and out of the navi's seat, and began desperately trying to get the lizard out. Tatiana remained unfazed a few minuets later while Claus having taken off his flight suit in a panic was now beating it against a rock. He was wearing blue boxer shorts, and she absently wondered how he kept from getting a terrible wedgie in the flight suit. The lizard had escaped unharmed several minutes before, Tatiana had saluted again as she watched it disappear over the desert sands, realizing somewhere in the back of her mind that the apparent insanity she often suspected the rest of the crew had, had infected her as well.

"Are you done yet?" She finally asked glaring at Claus, with her arms crossed over her chest. "We need to get this thing flying, if were going to make it to the safe house!"

Claus gapped at her for a few moments before sighing. It looked like Tatiana was back to normal. Apprehensively he put his flight suit back on before following her back to work on the ship. After hours of work made even worse by the heat, and trying to conserve water they finally managed to get off the ground. Tatiana chose to act as navi complaining that Claus was terrible at it, though he could tell she was nervous. It was another two hours before they got close to the safe house, by then the two of them had noticed enough signs they decided caution was in order to approach it. They had nearly reached it when they were ambushed, and taken prisoner by Disith musketeers. The safe house had been taken over. Tatiana and Claus' imprisonment lasted only a short time however, after some strange looking cargo rockets landed in the desert the Disith solders, terribly disheartened by something, some openly weeping, lost interest in them. Oddly enough they were released instead of being killed.

They returned to the vanship at a loss of what to do. Thirsty, and exhausted they sat dejectedly in what shade they could find when the Disith girl who had been their guard arrived. She had a small crate in her arms and walked cautiously towards them. Several other musketeers, mostly men could be seen behind her keeping their distance and watching suspiciously. Tatiana looked past the girl and glared at them, no one and the Silvana would have acted in such a way. Noticing her glare some of them stepped back while other glared back defiantly. Giving the Silvana's crest on the vanship a wary glance the girl set the crate in front of them. Her eyes were still red from crying when she looked at them. "We know the place is yours, but we've been here for a while. They won't let you enter... If you made a list of things you need though.. We could bring them to you.."

"You mean _you_ could bring them.." Tatiana said frowning. "You're on your own here aren't you?" The girl remained silent, but her fear of them, two people from Kill-em-all Silvana, was clear on her face. Fear of the Silvana was probably why they had been released alive.

"Um.." Claus who had gone through the crate taking out some food, two full canteens of water, and clothes obviously meant for Tatiana stood up. Handing Tatiana the clothes he looked at the girl. "I know you don't have any reason to tell us anything, or possibly can't, but what's going on here? What are those things? Why have you been stationed in the desert by yourselves?"

Looking back at her comrades, some of whom had left already the girl sighed sitting down. Claus joined her. "My name is Dunya Scheer. We've been here for about a month I guess, waiting for the rockets to arrive. They were meant for the civilians to escape Disith, but... none of the rockets carrying passengers made it. Something must have gone wrong with them." Dunya bit her lip looking ready to cry again.

"You had family on one of them didn't you?" Claus asked, Dunya nodded.

Tatiana now dressed in slightly to large Disith style dress joined them. "How bad is the situation in Disith that this has become necessary?" She asked.

"It's nearly impossible to live there anymore, even animals that have survived the cold for years are freezing or starving to death. Nothing grows, there isn't enough food anymore. Coming to Anatoray is the only hope our people have... Our forces have taken over Norkia, the arrivals were supposed to be sent there..." Dunya answered.

Claus frowned after Dunya finished. Hearing about his home town hurt, and angered him but the people of Disith were clearly desperate. Letting his anger take over was certainly not going to help any. "The way things are here, even that is only a temporary solution..." His frown deepened as he dug his fingers into the sand. They were interrupted by the sound of a vanship heading their way, Dunya and the other Disith solders ran. Tatiana and Claus were so relived to see the Silvana vanship when it landed Claus didn't even mind when Dio cheerfully launched himself at him. Alister herself was shocked to get a hug from Tatiana, who then immediately realized what she was doing and backed up red faced. They all began speaking at once, asking questions without waiting for answers. It took them a while to get calmed enough to where they were coherent.

"We were beginning to think we weren't going to find you, especially after we started seeing signs of Disith solders here." Alis said as they prepared to head back to he Silvana.

"They've taken over our safe house." Claus said, trying to get Dio detached from his shoulders again. "We learned some things we need to talk to Alex about. How is everyone?"

"There were some deaths. A lot of injuries too, Lavie was hurt. she was knocked unconscious, but she was awake, and well enough to be up even though the captain keeps telling her to go back to bed." Alis answered Claus, while Dio now detached from him had gone over to Tatiana and was bothering her about the dress.

Tatiana angrily grabbed her flight suit out of the seat where it had been left. "My suit got soaked in claudia fluid all right, Gutter-brain?" She said shaking it at him. It made small crackling noises as she did so, tiny flakes of re-crystalized claudia flying off. Alister and Claus paused what they were doing to go separate the two before violence could break out.

Back on the Silvana after nearly an hour of searching Alex found Lavie at the vanship. He sighed. "You shouldn't be up yet." He said after catching her when she nearly fainted. Frowning she tried to pull away and go back to working on the vanship. "Will you at least let me help?" He asked. He'd been very worried about her since she'd woken up. Sybil had said she'd be all right, and he trusted Sybil, but that did nothing to stop him from worrying. Her nearly fainting here hadn't helped either. Mostly he was worried because he knew she was doing the same thing he was, trying not to think about Claus.

It was fortunately at this point, that Claus and Tatiana returned. Lavie excitedly went toward Claus but stopped noticing what Alex following her had not yet. Alex much to Tatiana's horror pulled them both into a hug.

Tatiana red faced for the second time that day tried to pull away. "I...I'm not Lavie.."

"I know, I've been thinking you might be dead, and I was going to have to write your mother. Deal with it." Alex said flatly before letting them go. "What happened? Are either of you hurt?..." He looked at Tatiana finally noticing the dress. "...What are you wearing, what happened to your flight suit?" Stopping himself he smacked his own forehead. "What am I thinking? Doesn't matter. Infirmary, you're both going to the infirmary."

"But,.." Claus started.

"This is not a request." Alex interrupted him. "Anything you have to say can wait until Sybil's had a look at you." As they passed by he grabbed Lavie as well. "You too."

Not long after Claus sat impatiently as he waited for Sybil to finish his examination. "This wouldn't be taking so long if you would hold still." She said having already looked over Tatiana, who had been deemed fit to return to her room and rest. Lavie sat morosely beside Charley. Claus thought it was because of the news about Norkia, one of the few things he'd been able to get out as Alex herded them into the infirmary. Tatiana however had known exactly what it was about, which was why she had left as soon as she was able.

Charley, leaning back in his bed grumbled. "Am I ever going to get a visit from someone who _hasn't_ been involved in a disaster?"

After Claus was given permission to leaves as well Lavie sat quietly for a while. Sybil gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Why don't you lie down and try to get some more rest, ok? You can try talking to him later."

Lavie snorted morosely. "What good would that do? He isn't going to understand any of it anyway."

* * *

Claus burst into Alex's room startling him, as he sat at his desk going over repair reports. The young pilot blurted out everything he could, as quickly as he could thinking Alex would send him back to his room.

Alex got up putting his hands on Claus' shoulders. "Calm down! Calm down..." Sighing he lead Claus over to the sofa. "Start over, and try breathing a little in between words this time."

When Claus had finished, beginning from what had happened to Alvis before the Urbanus fight to what they had learned from Dunya he watched Alex who had begun pacing.

"Damn.. I knew Dio was behind that somehow." Alex said quietly, more to himself than Claus. After a few moments he sat again. "What you saw, with Dio and Alvis was proof beyond any doubt that Alvis is the only one who has the power to save this world."

Claus frowned. "You're talking about Exile again."

Alex nodded. "You know Prester is a colonization satellite, and our ancestors came from another world. That is usually the extent of the knowledge most people of the surface countries have. The guild was meant to look after people of Anatoray, and Disith. Each of the four ruling families Eraclea, Bassianus, Dagobert, and Hamilton had a duty assigned to them. Over time for various reasons they began to neglect those duties. By the time anyone began trying to restore order to the surface countries they had all but abandoned it was too late. Delphine had already taken control of the guild right out from under them."

Claus stared at Alex in shock. "Then.. Reciuse, Marius, and Euris were all.."

Alex nodded, grimly. "Refugees of the purge. So much knowledge has been lost no one is even sure what Exile is anymore, all we know is that it is very powerful. The threat of Exile is what keeps the guild in power. If we can take control it, we can take control of our own lives before we lose them. Alvis is the key to it all. That girl is still completely unaware of the weight she caries... I wish it could stay that way, but we are running out of time. If Disith's situation really is as bad as the musketeer told you, we have even less time than I thought. The early rotation shift may accelerate the problem."

They were interrupted when Alvis ran in, followed by Sophia. "Claus you're ok!" She said excitedly running to him, and hugging him.

Claus smiled, hugging her back. "I'm sorry to worry you. You did a good job looking after everyone while I was gone, Al." His face went red when his stomach growled.

Alex snorted. "Now she can look after you." He turned to Alvis. "Take him to get something to eat, then make sure he gets some rest, all right?" Alvis beaming saluted before taking Claus by the hand, and dragging him off to the galley. Once they were gone the somber atmosphere returned. Alex leaned back in his chair. "Were running out of time..." Sighing again he stood. "I need to talk to Reciuse... er.. Tatiana could you?"

"I was on my way to see her." Sophia replied, to his relief. "From what I've heard, I don't imagine she wants to see you right now anyway." They parted ways outside his door, Alex went to the lift that would take him to the engine room, Sophia heading toward Tatiana's room. When Sophia entered she found Tatiana back in uniform sitting on the bed.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

Tatiana sighed. "Have you seen Lavie at all? She was... really upset when we got back. I was in that dress, and everyone already has the wrong idea!"

"Do they?" Sophia asked smiling a bit. "The way you act toward him sometimes..."

At first Tatiana looked about to yell before stopping, her face falling she looked back down. "...I..I really don't know... He always such a clueless idiot. Even about things right in front of his face... He's so irritating... but I really don't know.." She became quiet again, at a loss of what to say. Sophia waited patiently. "How did you know, I mean with Alex?"

Sophia smiled softly. "It wasn't long after we'd come here. About a month I think. He was someone I knew, someone who knew everything about me, I could really be myself with him. And then one night we were up late, we _had_ been working, but after a while we started reminiscing." Sophia began to blush. "I was trying to remember a song Euris used to sing to me when I was little. When I finished he smiled at me and said 'It's a good thing you decided on a military career, you would never make it as a singer.' I stared at him, I was angry of course, but... there was just something about the way he was looking at me, it was the first time I realized that when he's looking at me, he looks at _me_... He doesn't see a princess, he doesn't see a replacement for Euris. I'd never seen anyone look at me that way before, not even Vincent and Marius..." She blinked, and laughed a little. "I'm sorry, that didn't make much sense did it?"

Tatiana smiled. She was one of the few people who knew the entire truth about Sophia. "No, no it makes a lot of sense... It doesn't really help me any though."

* * *

By evening they were back in the air, repairs still continuing slowly. Alex had ordered they proceed with as much caution as possible. At the moment they were safest with everyone thinking they were still sunk. The mechanics had already started a rumor mill, much to Mullin's disgust. Lavie found herself unable to face Claus. Alvis concerned, stayed by Lavie's side trying to understand the older girl. Claus had no idea what was going on, but was relived that Dio, and Lucciola had been commandeered by Reciuse giving him some time alone to think.

In her room Sophia re-read the message from Marius as night fell. Her heart breaking more with every word, as the truth of who she was, and her responsibilities came to grab her by the throat. She knew before she ever let her hair down what her decision would be, before she ever entered his quarters. Alex knew as well as soon as he looked at her, he didn't need to see the letter. He took it anyway.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked eventually. "You've already decided. What could I say that won't make this worse?" Sophia said nothing. Alex stood walking over to a drawer he opened it digging something out before returning and placing it in her hand.

Sophia stared at it in shock it was an intricately designed garter pistol. She immediately recognized the craftsmanship as the same mysterious smith who had made Alex his own weapons. She blinked up at him.

"It was supposed to be for your birthday.." He said, avoiding looking at her. "You've been doing so well at practice, I thought it was time you had one of your own, so I sent in a request. Something easy to conceal so you could..." Alex paused sighing. "I was supposed to keep you safe..." He finally looked her in the eyes, and she knew with out a doubt that this was just as painful for him.

Setting the gun down on his desk she reached up touching his face. "You did, but there is no protecting me from who I am. Marius is right, I don't know what I can do about Father," She said pausing as he voice broke and she had to blink away tears. "but I have a duty to the people to try. Otherwise this may never end, or end in the way we never wanted it to."

Alex took her hand holding it in his own. "Sophia, whatever happens, there will always be a place for you here."

Unable to stop herself, Sophia wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling herself up, kissing him. Realizing what she was doing she pulled away. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"Shhh." Was the only reply. Alex raised his hand to touch her face, and paused to remove his gloves. His hand was warm, and despite wearing gloves nearly all the time, calloused from work and writing. Sophia looked into his eyes and recalled her earlier conversation with Tatiana. He was not looking at his long dead fiancé, he wasn't looking _for_ her either. He was looking at Sophia, and he smiled before leaning down to kiss her.

Tomorrow she would belong to the people. Tonight however, if only for one night, she was not going to belong to anyone but the man she loved.

* * *

Claus wandered out into one of the viewing decks. He'd been trying to work on the vanship, but found himself unable to concentrate. Taking about his father with Tatiana had gotten him thinking. After adding everything he'd learned that day he had so many questions now, and only one place he knew might have answers. Gathering his resolve he began searching for Dio. He eventually found him still in the engine room, with Lucciola and Reciuse. "Dio, can..we talk?"

Dio jumped up telling Lucciola to stay as he gleefully followed Claus. He spoke bout what Claus had missed while he'd been lost in great detail, but stopped suddenly when Claus finally spoke.

"What is your sister like?" Claus asked quietly.

Dio turned abruptly to head back to the engine room. "I have other things to do."

"She's hurt you too, hasn't she?" Claus asked. They stood in the hall facing away from one another. Neither making a move to leave. "Alex said she was there when our fathers, and Euris died. That it was because of her that they died, that she stood there watching everything, smiling. I've always wondered what kind of person could do that." He spoke quietly still staring ahead. After not hearing anything for a while he went to turn and see if Dio was even still there when he felt hand on his shoulder.

"I guess that's something we have in common then." Dio said unusually subdued. "It's a nice night. Let's go outside."

They sat in silence watching the stars. Claus wasn't sure how much time had passed before Dio spoke. "I was too little to remember much of what it was like before Maestro James Hamilton, Alvis' grandfather, died, and Delphine had our parents killed. I remember I was happier then. I love my parents very much, even though they've been gone for so long." Claus nodded. It was a feeling he was very familiar with. "Neither of them were very strong people, but they loved us, kind of spoiled Delphine and me, I guess." Dio continued. "When she made her grab for power they just got caught up in it, they were in the way. I think she was just bored of having them around too. Everything changed so quickly. Those who could escape fled. Everyone else submitted to her, or died. Now she's the only one in the guild with any power at all, and no one to keep her in check just like she wanted."

"So you came here to get away from her." Claus said quietly.

Dio nodded. Then he turned to Claus, his smile having returned. "And to see you too, Immelman! I've never seen anyone fly a vanship like you do. You fly a lot better with Lavie, though."

Claus honestly wasn't sure if he was more annoyed or flattered by this, but he could see Dio wanted to change the subject, and he wasn't sure how much more he wanted to hear about Delphine anyway. "We've wanted to fly for as long as we can remember. We didn't really get the chance until Alex let us have lessons. I didn't start flying with Charley until later. I wanted to fight, Lavie has always been afraid of the battles we get into. I knew she couldn't be my navi during battle, I just wanted to be able to keep her safe. Alex and I fought about it for a really long time, eventually he let me, seeing how determined I was."

"It must be nice having someone look out for you like that all the time." Dio said looking up at the stars. "Lucciola looks out for me, but it's not really the same."

Claus nodded. "It's frustrating sometimes, I think he still kind of sees us as little kids. But I guess that's just something parents do. My father was supposed to be captain of this ship before he died. I spend a lot of time wondering what it would be like if my parents, and Lavie's dad and Euris were still here."

"I think about my parents like that too, but...I don't like dwelling on things that can never happen." Dio said smiling sadly.

* * *

The sun was still low in the sky, Sophia stood quietly in front of the mirror, making sure her uniform and hair were all in proper order. Not that it mattered, as much as she wished she could appear in front of her father in uniform it would be too dangerous, and she had to handle this with the utmost care. The heavy cargo would be stopping at a half way point to refuel and allow her to change into something more appropriate for the Imperial Princess.

She stepped out of her room, Alex was waiting for her. They hadn't spoken at all of the night before when he had woken her before the sun had risen. They didn't really need to, he'd already told her everything she needed to know without a word. Preparations were finished, and announcements, or rather confessions had been made to the shocked crew. Alex had stood beside her the entire time a silent pillar of support, as she faced the crew that had become the family her father could never be. She had already spoken to Tatiana, who was already attempting to adjust to her promotion with Alister's help. She'd been grateful for the distraction. Sophia hadn't seen Claus anywhere in the crowd of astonished faces.

"You have everything?" Alex asked quietly. Sophia nodded, being reminded of the unfamiliar, yet comforting weight hidden beneath the skirt of her uniform. They walked to the passenger ship silently. The crew most of whom had returned to their duties would stop, saluting respectfully as they passed. Sophia really wished they wouldn't.

The mechanics, along with Lavie, and Alvis were waiting when they got there, finishing with her luggage. Sophia took a moment to give Lavie a goodbye hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't get the chance to talk to you last night." She said quietly

Lavie quickly shook her head. "I..I don't want to talk about it.." She replied almost whispering looking at her feet.

Beside her Alvis frowned. "Do you really have to go?" She asked.

Sophia nodded, kneeling down to hug the girl. "Look after them while I'm gone all right?" Alvis nodded, still frowning. Standing again she rolled her eyes to see Alex glaring at the guards who trying unsuccessfully to ignore it. She smiled receiving the mechanics heartfelt goodbyes, and apologies, before turning back to Alex. They both stood there neither knowing what to say._ "This may be your last chance, don't waist it." _Sophia told herself. Looking up at Alex she sighed. "Oh, hell with it."

"Wha.." Alex began but was interrupted when Sophia grabbed him, pulling herself up to kiss him. Alvis watched in confusion, while Lavie mumbled "About time." The mechanics stared in shock, as did the guards, one of them nearly dropping his musket.

They finally parted after hearing Alvis ask Lavie "Why are they doing that?" Still not knowing what to say, and knowing Alex was even less likely to have any parting words Sophia gave him one last reassuring smile boarded the vanship. The mechanics watching her go still in shock, by the time they turned back to the captain, he had regained his composure and was speaking to Lavie as they walked back inside.

"...And Claus is going to be upset he missed Sophia, couldn't get him to wake up?" Alex asked after they entered the hangar. He was startled when Lavie suddenly took off, it sounded almost as if she'd started crying. He didn't get the chance to ask Alvis what was going on as she ran off after the older girl. Concerned he went after them but reaching Lavie's room, where he could hear them talking quietly inside he couldn't get either of them to answer. When he tried the handle the door was locked. Frustrated about what was beginning to look like a very bad day, he went back to his room. Sophia had left everything behind that might compromise the safety of the Silvana. The majority of the paperwork she had handled since her arrival had been taken to Tatiana's room. The most important things however had been brought to him. He sighed staring at the files, and reports on his desk, at least it was something he could pretend to work on while he tried to figure out what was wrong with Lavie. He flopped into his desk chair, and reached over taking the first report off the pile and staring blankly at it, not really seeing the words on the page.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before Claus rushed in. "Sophia left?!"

"Do you know what's wrong with Lavie?" Alex asked, not paying attention to Claus' outburst.

Claus frowned waking over to Alex, he didn't know Alex was _still _staring blankly at the first sheet of paper he'd picked up, but he could tell no work had been getting done. "Are you ok?"

"She seemed fine," Alex said still not listening. "She got upset about something though, now that I think about she was fine till I mentioned y.." He jumped when Claus grabbed his shoulder shaking him to get his attention.

"Are you all right?" Claus asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine.. Sorry, what was it you wanted? I haven't been thinking at all today." Alex turned his chair leaning back.

Claus sat on the sofa. "Kostavi, and the others said Sophia left...That she went back to the palace." Claus and Lavie had both remembered just who Sophia was not long after she had joined the crew, but they knew it was secret for a reason, and wanted to keep her safe just as much as Alex did.

Alex nodded. "The emperor's mental health has deteriorated to the point he's no longer thinking logically. Marius fears he's planing to attack the guild, and wipe out the people of Disith. General Vitellius Glamis, His Majesty's military advisor, is making it worse by encouraging this."

"But Anatoray will never survive fighting both Disith and the guild. The military can barely keep up with protecting the fronts now." Claus said aghast.

Alex nodded. "That's why Sophia had to go. She's the only one left with authority to fix the mess His Majesty has gotten us into. Many of nobility want him off the throne. This is her best chance to take it, and try to fix things... Now that I've answered you question." Alex said before Claus could say anymore himself. "Do you know what's wrong with Lavie? She was upset about something but she won't talk to me."

Claus shook his head. "She won't talk to you?" He frowned even more concerned now, it was strange enough that Lavie was avoiding him, but she'd never avoided Alex when she had a problem before. "I think she's upset about Norkia, but she won't talk to me either, and Al has been spending all her time with Lavie too, so I'm not getting anything out of her."

Alex frowned. It was an explanation, but something was off about it, it didn't add up. "Maybe we should try giving her some time. This isn't like her though.." Anything else he was going to say was forgotten when Dio burst in, temporarily blinding them both with the flash of a camera.

"Immelman let me borrow his camera!" Dio said beaming at them. Alex gave Claus a withering look. Claus' response was to get up quickly drag Dio out of the room.

"This can't possibly get any worse." Alex grumbled.

* * *

Sophia stepped into the room where two maids waited for her as the ship was being refueled. She looked at the dress that had been brought for her and bit back a groan. _"They would have to pick the ugliest dress they could find wouldn't they..." _She thought morosely. As the maids stepped forward to assist her she glared at them. "I am perfectly capable of dressing myself. You are both dismissed. " She said coldly.

"But, Your Highness.." One began.

"_You are both dismissed_." Sophia repeated harshly, the maids after giving quick curtseys, rushed from the room. Sophia felt horrible about treating them like that, but she had no idea how much she could trust anyone around her at the moment. She knew her luggage was being searched, and would be searched again when she reached the palace. The last thing she needed was for anyone to know she was armed. After searching the room to ensure is was safe she changed quickly as the elaborate gown would allow, and returned to the waiting ship.

For the rest of the crew the day went mostly as usual. Claus was still after Dio as the guild boy went camera crazy. Tatiana and Alister hadn't been seen, and Lavie and the captain were still shut up in their rooms.

Alvis however, had ventured out to find Claus, she didn't like that Lavie was upset. She was sure if she could just get them to talk to each other again everything would be fine. This was why she was in the hangar to overhear one of those conversations the mechanics really should have been more careful about.

"I'm telling you," Godwin said angrily. "There's no way the XO would ever betray the captain like that even if she is the princess."

"Eh,.. I suppose your right." Kostavi said before grinning suddenly. "Especially not after last night." The others looked at him in confusion. His grin got wider. "Haven't you guys heard? Apparently Her Highness went into the captain's room in the evening, and _didn't leave till the this morning_. Considering their 'little goodbye', I doubt they spent all that time making preparations for her leaving."

"Really?" Ethan asked, grinning. "Maybe Claus, and Tatiana aren't the only ones who are going to end up with a baby."

Gale rolled his eyes as the others laughed. He liked Claus, mostly he liked teasing Claus, who was adorably oblivious to nearly everything that didn't involve a vanship. You would have to be a complete idiot to think something had actually happened between Claus, and Tatiana out in the desert. Something had _changed_ between them obviously, but nothing had _happened_. They were all going to be in a world of hurt because they couldn't keep their wild imaginations in check, the captain would not be happy when he found out.

Alvis angrily stomped over. "No way!" She shouted. The mechanics froze in shock.

"H..Hey Alvis, we didn't see you there.." Kostavi began nervously.

"There's no way Claus and that grouchy girl will have a baby together. She's mean and she's angry all the time. And where would anybody get a baby here anyway?" Alvis said pouting angrily at them.

The mechanics all looked at one another desperately hoping someone else would come up with an answer. Eventually they managed to distract the girl with other things.

In his room, Mullin stared at his survivor medals. He'd been safe here, and other than the mechanics getting out of hand at times comfortable. But he'd come to realize, especially with Sophia turning out to be the princess and leaving, that he wasn't where _he belonged _either. He wasn't a mechanic, and there was no place for a musketeer on the Silvana.

In Tatiana's room the pilot and her navi looked over the papers that had been brought to her. Sophia, Tatiana realized was going to be a very tough act to follow. She sighed.

"You know, you don't have to do this all in one day. You should try talking to Claus..." Alister said smiling.

There was an edge to her voice that set off warning bells for Tatiana. She turned to Alis. "Oh no. You're not doing this again. You remember what happened last time?"

Alis grinned. "Yes." Without even a hint of shame or regret from the memories. Most of the time Alister Agrew was one of the most level headed, dependable members of the crew, sometimes however she was driven with the inexplicable urge to sew the seeds of chaos and feed off the ensuing bedlam like a vampire.

Tatiana felt she should probably warn the rest of the crew, but that might mean leaving Alis alone long enough to plan something...

* * *

Sophia tried not to scream in frustration as she sat on the bed in the tower. "To think for a few seconds I actually thought I'd gotten through to him." She said aloud to herself bitterly. She fought her way through the voluminous skirt of her gown taking out the pistol hidden there and the ammunition, she carefully loaded the gun. If her father thought she was just going to sit here and let him kill her he was going to sorely disappointed. After growing up in the palace, she knew the secret passages of the palace better than anyone. She knew passages even the servants were unaware of. She would find her way out, get back the Silvana somehow, they had connections. She could remain safe there while gathering those who would support her claim to the throne, and peace with Disith. She could go to the leaders of Disith as well, that would be one of the trickier part of her plan. For now all she had to do was wait for someone to open that door.

"Sophia."

Sophia jumped at the sound. "Who is..Marius?" She got up heading to the small hole in the wall the light was coming from. "Marius. You're alright. I was so worried Father had done something to you when I didn't see you again after arriving." She said relieved.

"Forgive me. I shouldn't have had you face him alone." Marius said quietly.

"I don't think having someone with me would have helped at all. Marius I know how to escape from here. I have a plan. Come with me, if we can get to the Silvana we'll be safe there while I gather support..."

"I'm glad to see how much you've grown. Since I lost Euris, I have raised you as my own, but that must end now."

"...Marius?"

"I will clear a path to the throne for you. I know this will difficult for you, and I wish I could spare you this burden. Please remain here until I have finished."

Sophia listened to him in silent shock, and the realization of what he was saying.

"I beg your forgiveness again. For all these years you have been a daughter to me, but I think it is far past time I went to see my own." Marius walked away, trying to ignore Sophia's desperate cries, begging him to reconsider. When the passage had darkened Sophia slid tot he floor weeping.

In the distance of the darkening sky, a Disith fleet approached the capitol. Sophia was unsure how long she remained at the wall before was jolted from her grief by the first sounds of attack. Gathering her resolve she took the pistol from the bed where she had left it, and tried to calm herself. She needed to get out of there, but the only way out was through the door.

The unfortunate solder who was sent stopped dead in his tracks seeing the princess he'd been ordered to assassinate standing there pointing a gun at his face. "Drop your weapons and step back slowly. I'm leaving here, and I'd rather not have to kill you to do it." Sophia ordered keeping her face stern. The guard did as he was ordered. When they reached the stair case he began to turn slowly just as Vincent, who was rushing up the tower for a rescue that was no longer needed appeared, and ran right into him. They lost their balance, and left Sophia periodically flinching at the sounds of them falling down the steps. After the sounds had stopped she followed them slowly. "Are you two all right?"

* * *

Alex sighed still looking over the paperwork Sophia had left behind. Realizing he was getting quite hungry he looked up at the lock to see how long it would be until a meal was ready only to find dinner had ended hours ago. He vaguely recalled someone stopping by at some point saying something about food, but still lost in thought he'd ignored it at the time. "Congratulations. Sophia hasn't even been gone twenty four hours, and you've already failed at being a self sufficient adult." He told himself sarcastically as he got up intending to see what he could scrounge up in the galley.

On the way there he nearly bumped into Alvis in the darkened hallways. The girl looked at him warily. She had warmed up to him during her time here, but it was far past time she should have been asleep, and she didn't know how he would react to that. After a few awkward silent moments Alex sighed. She obviously wouldn't be up if she _could sleep_, and just sending her back to bed certainly wasn't going to help. "You want something to eat?" He asked. Brightening up a bit Alvis nodded.

Nearly half an hour later Alvis was happily eating pancakes, while Alex having already finished his own was washing the dishes. He doubted Briand would appreciate having the mess to clean up. "Good?" He asked turning to see Alvis nod her mouth full. "I'm glad I remembered how to make them. It's been years since I've cooked anything. I used to make these for Claus and Lavie all the time." When he finished with the dishes and sat across from Alvis he noticed she seemed much more somber now. "Lavie being upset is getting to you too, huh?" The girl nodded again. "Do you know what's bothering Lavie? She usually talks to me when something is wrong."

"When Claus and Tatiana got back, she was wearing different clothes. I don't understand why that hurt Lavie so much, but she's too scared to talk to Claus about it. And this morning Ethan said Claus and Tatiana were going to have a baby.. He said something about you and Sophia getting a baby too. Is that why she left? I thought she had to go be empress now. I asked them about it and they started acting weird. I don't think they know where people get babies." Alvis said frowning.

Alex groaned softly. _"She can't seriously mean she still doesn't know?..." _He looked at Alvis realizing just how absurdly sheltered the child had been. _"You've got to be kidding me. She's going to be twelve why doesn't she know these things."_ Promising himself the mechanics were going to suffer for this later, he looked at Alvis saying. "They know where babies come from trust me. It's just not something adults like talking about to children."

"Where do babies come from?" Alvis asked still pouting.

"_Dammit I didn't think I was ever going to have to do this again... I could take her to Sybil.. No, no I can't take her to Sybil. If I take her Sybil I'll end up having to tell her anyway, just with Sybil laughing at me in the back ground." _He thought. He recalled something Hamilcar had told him once when Claus was still a baby. "You can be dignified, or you can be a parent, it's exceptionally rare you get to be both."_"Guess which one you are."_ He told himself holding back another sigh _"All right, so the past two times you had this conversation you traumatized Lavie, until Sybil straitened everything out. Which Sybil has never let you forget. And you still aren't sure Claus ever understood what you were trying to tell him. You've learned from your mistakes, you can do this." _Cursing his luck he rested his head in his hand. Alvis just looked bewildered. "Let's start with the basics. How much do you know about boys?"

* * *

Safely on the Urbanus, with the Disith fleet having retreated the night before Sophia finally found herself with some time alone to think. The rooms she had been given were extravagant, She felt sorry for Vincent doing so much for her. So much to impress her, treat her as he felt she deserved, like royalty of course. All it did was make her miss the familiarity of the Silvana, and Alex even more. Her father and Marius were both gone, having killed one another during the battle. She'd never felt so alone.

"Your Highness, The vanship is waiting to take us to the Claimh Solais." Vincent said looking in the door she'd left open.

"Thank you, Captain Alzey." She tried to smile, to reassure him that she would be all right, but she just couldn't manage it.

Going to Lavie's room after breakfast Alex was relived to find the door unlocked. He guessed Alvis was somewhere else, which would make this easier. He knocked first, getting no answer he went inside. Lavie was sitting on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest. Not waiting for her say anything he sat on the bed beside her. "I talked to Alvis last night." He said quietly. Lavie pulled on her lip with her teeth but said nothing. "Nothing happened out there. Tatiana's suit was soaked in claudia fluid, and she couldn't put it back on. Claus never even saw anything." Still getting no response he decided to resort to blatant stupidity. "Have you tried pointing out you're a girl? He may not have noticed."

Lavie hit him in the face with her pillow. After scuffle, as always one sided in Lavie's favor Alex found himself sitting on the floor.

"That actually hurt. How do make a _pillow_ hurt?" He looked up at Lavie standing over him only to see tears leaking from her eyes, instead of the anger he expected. When she fell to her knees wrapping her arms around his chest his all he could do was hold her, and try to comfort her.

"I know nothing happened." Lavie managed to say even while crying. "But I want_ him_ to tell me that, and I can't make myself ask, I can't even get the courage up to go see him... ever time I try I start to feel all shaky, and like I'm going to get sick..._I feel so stupid_.."

Alex rested his head on her chin. "You aren't. To be honest, I used to get nervous just like that trying to talk to Euris. I think that's just part of being a teenager." Lavie said nothing, but he could hear her sniffling. "Why couldn't you just stay seven forever? Things were so much easier when you were seven." He said wistfully.

Lavie straitened up, eyes somewhat red and puffy gave him a flat look. "Really?"

"You're not the only one who's had it bad the past couple of days. You could at least let me hold onto my delusions." He smiled placing a hand on Lavie's head. "I was worried about you. I can see why you didn't want to talk me about this, but..you've always talked to me before."

"I'm sorry." Lavie said getting up, and letting him do the same. When they were both on their feet, she hugged him again.

"Don't be. I wish I could tell you everything was going to be all right, but I don't know that it is." Alex said, finally feeling like he was regaining control of the situation. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Sir, we've just gotten a message...The capitol was attacked by Disith forces last night."

Lavie bit her knuckles her eyes going wide. The color drained from Alex's face. "Sophia..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** In the Last Exile: Travelers from the Hourglass manga, Alister turned out to have a somewhat more_ interesting_ personality than she did in series. I couldn't help but make use of this. Sorry about that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wild Birds**

**Summary: **The situation escalates as Delphine begins making her own moves.**  
**

**Warnings:** Violence, lots of violence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Last Exile, no money is being made from this use.

**Pre-Notes:** Special thanks goes to Unguilded on Dreamwidth/ Gaignun on Tumblr who's translation of the Dio focused sections of the Last Exile novels helped give me some much needed inspiration for this chapter.

* * *

**Rain Bird**

Alex was pacing in one of the private rooms at Horizon Cave. The message the Silvana had received had come from Sophia. Instead of taking the risk of sending it directly however, she had taken the precaution of reaching out to Walker first. She had sent a message to him, requesting he repair the Silvana at her expense. Walker had of course immediately sent a message to Alex.

Sophia was much to his relief unharmed, and staying on the safety of the Urbanus. The first thing he'd done on arriving at the cave was have a message sent to her. He couldn't be there for her, and he wanted to hear _from her_ that she was all right. He'd looked over the last messages he'd received from Marius too many times to count, there were no clues, not the slightest indication that he'd been planing assassinate the emperor at the cost of his own life. _"What were you thinking, Marius?"_ He asked. _"How could you... How could you call her back to the palace just to be faced with that on her own. Damn it, Marius, I know you were suffering. We've all been suffering but... How could you do that to her?"_ Knowing the one-sided conversation would never give him any answers, he sat across from Walker, resting his head in his hands. Walker watched him in concern, Sybil who was also there set a steaming mug in front of him. He didn't even look at her. "I'm not drinking that. You've put something in it."

Sybil just shrugged sitting in another chair. "You won't get a reply from her for hours if you even get one today, Alex. Go oversee repairs, spend time with the kids, do something so you're not thinking about it all day."

"Did he say anything to you?" Alex asked, looking up at her. "I know you wrote to each other."

Sybil shook her head lifting her own drink. "Not a thing. If I'd had any idea what he was planing, I'd have saved him the trouble by going there and strangling him myself. I just don't understand it."

Alex remained silent. He _did_ understand, after the Grand Stream he had thought there was nothing else for him but revenge, and death. He hadn't cared about anything else, when he had heard about Justina's illness he had ignored it. Convinced himself it wasn't his problem, there was nothing he could do. He regretted that more than anything, because he_ could_ have done something. He could have been there for Claus and Lavie, someone they knew there to comfort them instead of just being faced with unfamiliar doctors, and town's people. When Marius had told him of Justina's death, something wouldn't let him ignore it anymore, he couldn't sleep at all, he ate even less than he had been, he felt sick thinking about what might happen to them. So he had gone to the funeral, and brought them back to the academy. That had changed everything for him, the pain was still there. The pain had never gone, even to this day. With Claus and Lavie there it no longer consumed him, and all the things he'd never thought he'd feel again had returned. Marius had lost that, Alex realized. Sophia, the only light he'd had left in his life, had gone, sent away for her own safety, and Marius could do nothing as he watched his brother-in-law, and once close friend descend into madness and tyranny.

Alex was distracted from his thoughts when Mullin in full musketeer uniform walked in. "So you're leaving then, have you told the others yet?"

Sybil frowned at the site of the boy, but said nothing.

"Er, not yet. I just thought that I should do this properly, and ask your permission first." Mullin said still apprehensive. He was not nearly as bad as the rumors had led him to believe, but Alex Row was still a very intimidating man.

"You have it. I wish you luck."

"Thank you, Sir. It really has been an honor serving on the Silvana, even the way Godwin and the others got sometimes. I guess I need to go say goodbye to the others." Mullin said before turning and walking away, he paused. "Um.. Speaking of Godwin, and the others... Why do you have them detailing all the lavatories with cotton swabs?"

Walker blinked. "You're making them _what_?"

Sybil, knowing the answer because Alex despite knowing he was going to regret, it had told Alvis to go to her if she had any more questions was trying very hard not to laugh.

* * *

It was nearing lunch with repairs on the Silvana well underway when Alex saw Lavie, and Claus. At first when he saw Lavie nearly in tears he'd thought it was about Claus again, but the boy had been right behind her looking just as upset, Alvis beside him looking worried. When they told him what had happened with the pilots they had met in Norkia, despite how angry he had been at the time he felt nothing but sympathy for them now. Their desire to help the Mad-Thane fleet seemed to have backfired on them in the worst way. He led them over to a place they could sit and talk. "Claus, Lavie, Why do you stay on the Silvana?" He asked quietly. Both children looked up at him shocked.

"What do you mean 'why do we stay' we stay because you're our family, and..." Claus started.

"Because despite the danger, and every chance you've been given to go somewhere safe from the fighting it's more important to you to do what you can to end the war, right?" Alex said quietly. "It's true, Duke Mad-Thane may not have gotten the idea to use vanships if he hadn't seen you, but everyone who has come here has done so of their own volition. What they're doing is dangerous, but no more so than what the two of you have been doing most of your lives. They are all willing to take the risk in order to be free of the guild, and end the war just like you." He smiled sadly at them.

Lavie sniffled and leaned against him, he put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Claus was watching the vanships as they practiced maneuvers around Marius' ship. "Everyone really is coming together for this, aren't they?"

Alex nodded. "According to Walker, Disith solders with be arriving soon to begin training along side the Anatoray solders."

"I'm going to train while we're too." Claus said standing. "We've never fought guild ships directly before. I want to be prepared, just incase."

After Claus had left Alex, Lavie, and Alvis sat together watching the vanships. "You seem to be getting along again. Have you talked to him?" Alex asked.

Lavie shook her head. "I still don't even know what to say. He's so clueless about everything." She said frustrated. I know he hasn't talked to Tatiana either..."

"I don't think anyone's talked to Tatiana. I don't even know where she is, she didn't show up on the bridge when we docked." Alex replied.

Later in the day, Claus was taking a break from training with the other pilots. Dio had been surprisingly helpful, giving information on structure changes on current guild class ships, pointing out strengths and weaknesses to them that would have otherwise gone unknown. All of this was incredibly helpful, and made Claus realize just how much Dio was willing to risk to be free of his sister. None this stopped him from being well..._Dio_ however.

"What did he say that for anyway? _What did it even mean_?" Claus asked himself aloud as he wandered toward the mess hall. He brightened up a bit seeing Tatiana and Alister, not seeing the look Tatiana got on her face when she saw him, or that Alis had gripped her arm to keep her from leaving, he walked up to them. "I was just going to get a bite to eat, are you two hungry?"

Tatiana opened her mouth to excuse the both of them but Alister was faster. "Sure. I wonder if Lavie and Alvis are hungry too. We haven't really seen anyone around." Behind her Tatiana clenched her teeth.

Claus smiled. "Lavie was feeling a lot better this morning. I'll go find them and we'll eat together, ok?"

"Sound's great! We'll go find a table, and wait for you."Alis said smiling brightly.

It wasn't until Claus had already left that Tatiana found her voice. "You are supposed to be my friend. _Why are you doing this to me?_"

"Relax. I know this is going to be difficult, but the best thing is to resolve this quickly. We don't want it getting in the way of work."

"You don't want to resolve this quickly! You want to make it worse!"

By the time Claus returned with Lavie, and Alvis, Tatiana was doing her best not to let her anxiety get to her. It helped somewhat that Lavie took one look at the two of them and could immediately see Alis was up to something. It didn't help nearly enough however, but with neither Lavie, or Tatiana saying anything, Alis waiting for the inevitable as she kept throwing Claus hints, and Claus remaining clueless despite this, they just managed to make it through lunch.

When Alex showed up looking for Tatiana, he took in enough that he was unable to fight the urge all parents, and caretakers were susceptible to; getting involved and making everything worse. He put a hand on Claus' shoulder saying. "We need to talk." Before dragging him off into an empty room not far away.

Siting in the room taking a deep breath, Alex looked at Claus sitting across from him. "All right. I know you're confused about this, and what I'm about do isn't going to help any in the short term, but neither is your complete obliviousness about Lavie and Tatiana."

"W..what? What are you talking about?"

"Claus, Lavie was upset about Norkia, we were all upset about Norkia. That isn't why she was avoiding you though."

"Why was she avoiding me then, and what does this have to do with Tatiana?"

"She was avoiding you because when you came back from the desert _Tatiana wasn't wearing what she'd left in_." He waited for the epiphany, though he knew it wasn't going to happen.

"...Why would she be upset about that?"

Biting back a groan, Alex sighed and began to explain the situation in the most exact, and blunt terms possible. Claus' reaction was about what he had expected.

The boy paced quickly looking frantic. "This is terrible! Lavie and Tatiana both... Are you sure?"

"I talked to Lavie about it myself, and considering all the clues Alister was throwing in your face, I'd say yes." Alex replied flatly.

"What do I do!?"

"Well how do_ you_ feel?"

"I..I don't know I never thought about it before."

"At least you can start thinking about it now. You should try being honest with them."

Claus stopped pacing, and glared at Alex. "You're not helping. And who are you to talk about being honest about your feelings anyway."

"You're asking for advice, you should have been more specific if you wanted the non hypocritical version... Or asked someone else." He got up, walking over to Claus, he put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Look, I know you are worried about hurting them, but someone is going to end up hurt no matter what. Letting this drag out because you had no idea what was really going on was only going to make it worse."

Claus sighed, he really couldn't see how _this _was any better, but at least being able to tell them he wasn't sure how he felt was something. They went back to the girls who were waiting with mixed embarrassment, apprehension, confusion, and anticipation. Alex gave Alister a warning look. It did no good.

"Right." She said eagerly, before anyone else had a chance to speak. "Now that everyone knows the only solution is a _duel to death_."

"No." Alex said flatly, having expected something like this. "There will be no duels to the death."

"All right then, I suggest Ménage à trois." Alis said smiling brightly.

"You've been holding that in for a while haven't you?" Alex asked, as the other three teens reacted. You could tell the girls had been passing around the penny romance novels Wina kept buying by how red their faces went. Claus on the other hand looked just as confused as Alvis.

"Yes." Alis replied still grinning.

Alex nodded. "Well now that this situation has gotten awkward for _everyone_, my work here is done." He said sarcastically walking away, someone was going to ask what Ménage à trois meant soon, and he sure as hell wasn't going to be around to answer it.

Once he was out of sight the inevitable happened. Alvis looked up at Alister. "What does that mean?"

Alister gleefully opened her mouth to answer. Lavie and Tatiana jumped at her.

* * *

In the evening Sybil, Charles, and Walker watched Alex carefully. None of them were sure just how much he'd had to drink. Everyone knew the captain always has a well-stocked liquor cabinet. This causes various assumptions about him even among some of the crew. Funnily enough, no one ever assumes the cabinet is always well stocked because he rarely got a chance to touch anything in it. There are a few reasons for this, first obviously is that being the captain of an infamous mercenary ship, Alex is never really off duty, and needs to be ready for anything. The second reason is that Lavie, and Sophia never liked his drinking, knowing he was, even now, still susceptible to bouts of depression, and worked together to keep it from happening. As it was, it had been a little over a month since he'd had anything more than a night cap, and he was now at the point where he couldn't quite remember how his legs worked.

"You don't think has something to do with not hearing from Sophia yet do you?" Walker asked.

Sybil shook her head. "No. Something else must have happened. He'd want to stay sober for any messages from Sophia. Must be something he really wants to forget."

Charley, who had been allowed out of the infirmary as long as he didn't push himself sat quietly as he recalled something. "You know... I heard Lavie, Tatiana, and Alis were fighting. I think someone said he was talking to the kids not long before the fight started."

"All three of them? About what?" Sybil asked, shocked.

Charley shrugged. "No idea, but from what I heard Alis seemed to think something was funny. She was laughing the whole time."

Sybil groaned. "Don't tell me she's at it again... The last time this happened she rigged the sound system to play a recording of vulgar old drinking songs every time the doors to the bridge were opened. Alex had her 'assisting' in the kitchen for months."

"Really?" Walker asked having never heard this. "She always seemed so normal."

"Hah." Sybil, and Charley said together.

Ethan walked in looking anxious. "Sybil, I think we need you back on the ship cause... Oh,... Him too? At least we won't get an earful from him till tomorrow then."

"What are you talking about?" Sybil asked. Ethan held up what looked like a candy box, it was empty. Sybil immediately recognized the label as a brand of rum balls the mechanics were fond of . "Oh no.. Not Alvis.." She said, recalling the time when at age nine Claus and Lavie had mistaken the mechanic's stash for chocolate candies.

"Er... No, not Alvis.."

Fifteen minuets later back on the ship, and having ordered the captain taken to his room, Sybil watched as Dio let out a cheerful but slurred shout of "Immelman!" as he lunged for Claus. He was however, apparently seeing double and went after the wrong one, ending up flat on his face.

"All right, what exactly happened here?" She asked trying to ignore the quickly developing headache.

"Well," Godwin started. "He was upset about something earlier, and I found a piece of chocolate candy, and gave it to him and Lucciola to try and cheer him up... He must have found those snooping around and thought they were the same thing."

"How many did he eat?" Sybil asked. Nearly on the other side of the hanger now, Dio had decided rolling around sideways was a perfectly good way to get around, and had become wrapped up in an old tarp. He was giggling, saying something about being a caterpillar as he began to scoot himself across the floor.

"The last any of us knew it was nearly full." Kostavi said looking mournfully at the now empty box.

She turned to Lucciola. "How much alcohol is it normal for him to have?"

"The Maestro has never allowed him more than a few glasses of watered wine." Lucciola replied looking worried.

Sybil sighed. "He'll be all right. Just try and get him to bed, and keep an eye on him. He's not going to feel up to doing much tomorrow. If he gets too sick, come and get me. I'll see what I can do for him." She told him. With the state Alex had gotten himself into, and now Dio she was not looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

"Where is he?" Lavie asked stamping her foot. "If he doesn't show up soon, we'll have to leave without saying goodbye."

"We still have time, don't worry." Claus said smiling sitting at the table with Alvis, Tatiana, Alister, and Charley. Dio and Lucciola were not far away keeping watch for Mullin. The talk with Alex had surprisingly actually been helpful. It had been awkward, and still was, but now that it was all out in the open everyone was much more at ease. Even Alister had calmed, thought she wasn't above making comments every once in a while.

Repairs were finally finished. The Silvana would be leaving soon, heading to Sophia's coronation. Tatiana and Claus would be flying ahead in her vanship to congratulate Sophia on behalf of the crew. Lavie had wanted to stay on board with Alvis, and Alister, still rooting for her friend, despite Tatiana's protest, had wanted to give her time with Claus. Dio had also eagerly volunteered to fly as well, and Alex had decided to allow it. The guild boys were now considered members of the crew, and friends rather than prisoners, if they had ever really been prisoners in the first place.

"Hey! There he is!" Dio shouted. He'd recovered surprisingly quickly the morning after eating the rum balls, and still continued to enthusiastically accept any kind of food or sweet he was offered much to Lucciola's anxiety.

They turned to see Mullin waving as he walked toward them, a girl walking beside him. Claus, and Tatiana both gasped recognizing the Disith girl from the desert. "Miss Dunya! I'm glad to see you are all right. You're training here too?" Claus asked.

Dunya Nodded. "I'm glad to see you're both all right too."

"I didn't think we'd ever see you again... Your family what happened to them? Do you know?" Claus asked.

Dunya smiled, nodding. "My little brother, and sister were brought over here safely on a ship. They're staying with a family in Norkia."

Claus smiled feeling relived. "That's great.. Eh... um.. This is Lavie, and Alvis, that's Alister, Charley, Dio, And Lucciola."

Dunya blinked looking over the group. "All of you.. live on the Silvana?" _"What could a little girl possibly be doing on that ship?" _She asked herself.

Mullin was about to say something, but only let out a squeak as Godwin's hand landed on his shoulder.

"So this is it huh?" Godwin said.

Kostavi walked over and looked Mullin in the face. "All this talk about being a brave musketeer, when the truth is."

"You're leaving us for a pretty girl." Gail finished frowning. Ethan nodded grimly.

"No, no that's not it at all!" Mullin said desperately. "I was leaving before I met Dunya, honest."

The mechanics ignored him. "You know what this means."Godwin said gravely. "It is our duty as your seniors to advise you!" and with that, much to Dunya's shock, Alvis' confusion, Dio's excitement as he grabbed Lucciola running off after them, and the annoyance of everyone else they dragged him off.

"Is it ok to let them..?" Dunya asked.

"Probably not, but they've been so mopey since he said he was staying here they just need to get it out of their system." Lavie said. "Don't worry they won't do anything permanent."

* * *

The letter looked aged by years already from how many times he'd read it.

_I apologize for not contacting you directly. I still worried for the safety of the crew at the time, and knew Walker could be trusted to get the message to you. I assure you, I'm doing well. Marius' actions were unexpected, and painful, but I feel he is at peace now. Perhaps we will be able to honor his memory later. For now however I must concentrate on the future of the people._

_I have met with the Commander in Chief of Disith's military, Nestor Messina. He is an honorable man, willing to make an alliance with us. I have been entrusted with a chart of the Grand Stream, and a recording of Exile's engine. With these I hope we can capture Exile, and end the tyranny of the guild once and for all. I know you are willing to help with this, but it's something I'd prefer to speak with you in person when we have the chance. _

_I'm glad you were able to talk to Lavie. I was planing to do so myself when Marius' message arrived. I'm sorry for not warning you about it, but I would like to remind you I was distracted. _

_I've included a formal invitation to my coronation with this letter. Though I doubt there is a chance of you being there in person, I know in spirit you will by my side._

_I miss you, and the rest of crew. I hope to see you again soon._

_With love, Sophia. _

The ship was nearly ready to leave now. Just in time for the coronation. He wished he_ could_ be there personally, but considering the nobility's opinion of him, his mere presence would likely cause something disastrous, and he'd hate to ruin it for Sophia.

Resting his head on his hand, he looked over at the picture of himself with Euris, Hamilcar, and Georges. "What do you think about this?" He asked, gently running a finger down the length of Euris' hair. Things would be so different if she was still here, they would be married, have children by now. Euris had always wanted a large family, and Sophia would still be like a little sister to him. Instead he'd gone years without even being able to write to her, then the first time he'd seen her in years she hadn't been the little girl he remembered. They were both different now, and it had taken him time to come to terms with realizing that his love for Sophia was no longer brotherly in any sense, and the guilt that came with the realization. "Are you angry with me?" He sighed leaning back in his chair, asking more questions he knew would never be answered wasn't helping any.

He looked over the letter again. _"I have been entrusted with a chart of the Grand Stream, and a recording of Exile's engine. With these I hope we can capture Exile, and end the tyranny of the guild once and for all." _He looked at the tube where the last Mysterion from Marius was still sealed inside. He had learned three, but had no intention of learning the fourth. Delphine already knew he had the Hamilton Mysterion, and Alvis. She was likely to begin hunting him down. If the worst should happen, he couldn't tell what he didn't know.

She would begin looking for Dio as well. It would be an embarrassment to Eraclea family if Dio missed the Right of Agoon. At this point even if she came to the Silvana there was no where safe to send Dio, or Alvis. All he could do was fight and try to keep them safe, and he wasn't sure he could. Pushing the dark thoughts aside he, and setting Sophia's letter on his desk he headed to the bridge.

* * *

They stayed far enough from the ceremony to keep from being noticed, at least until the guild ship arrived. It rained blood-red rose petals as far as the eye could see. The color drained from Alex's face. The Maestro's flag ship was hanging right over Sophia's head, and there was nothing he could do. Even if Delphine attacked there was nothing he could do without making it worse.

"..Captain.." Campbell began.

"Locate Tatiana, and Dio immediately. Get them back to the ship." Alex ordered. _"This is just a threat, she's just toying with us." _He told himself trying to stay calm. _"It wouldn't entertain her enough to end the game now. Please, please let this just be a threat.. If she attacks now..." _

"Sir, Tatiana, is heading to the guild ship. Dio is... behaving very erratically." someone, Alex wasn't paying attention, said. Even as he spoke, the guild ship had begun to rise above the clouds again.

Alex let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Tell Tatiana to find Dio, and bring him back here before he kills himself. Have a heavy cargo prepared I'm heading down there."

Campbell opened his mouth to protest as the captain left the bridge, but Wina stopped him. "Just let him go. You know you'll never talk him out of it."

Campbell sighed. "I know, I know... It's just... he's not thinking, just reacting. I just hope he doesn't end up doing something stupid."

Wina nodded.

When Alex reached the hanger, the heavy cargo was still being prepared. He let out a sigh of relief as the pilots returned. Tatiana immediately went to the heavy cargo where Alister was waiting, both looking angered, and worried. He was relived to see it looked like Dio had calmed once Delphine had left.

Claus tried to follow Dio, and speak to him, but stopped himself. He looked at Alex concerned. "I want help, but I don't even know what to say. I knew he was scared, I didn't know it was that bad though."

The others in the hangar looked concerned as well, but this was more directed at the captain than Dio. Some of them cringed when Alvis walked over with a rose petal in her hand. "Look! There all over aren't they pretty?"

"Er.. Al.." Lavie began frowning as Alvis began gathering the other petals.

Alex put his hand on Lavie's shoulder, and shook his head. "Let her be." He said quietly. The site of the damn things all over his ship made him furious, but Alvis was just a child enjoying the unexpected 'gift' completely unaware of its true meaning. He hoped it was something she would never learn.

Lavie was still frowning. "Are _you_ ok?"

"I'm fine. I just need make sure she's all right." Alex replied giving the shadow of a smile when she hugged him, despite the situation.

"What happened to not showing up, and ruining the coronation for Sophia?" Came Sybil's voice from behind them. She was glaring at Alex.

"In case you haven't noticed it's already been ruined. What I do now hardly matters." He said glaring right back as he headed toward the heavy cargo.

"It sure as Hell matters if they pull guns on you as soon as you land!" Sybil said angrily following him.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. Campbell is in charge until I return." Alex said completely ignoring her, as the door shut, and the heavy cargo prepared to take off.

"If you get shot, you can stitch your damn self up!" Sybil shouted angrily after the departing vanship.

Lucciola stood out of sight not far from Dio. The Maestro would come for them soon. There would be no stopping her. _"Unless she never finds us.."_ He thought, reaching up to the communicator he wore on his ear. He could break it, crush it to dust, Delphine wouldn't be able to track them then. If she found them anyway..If she already knew where they were, and Dio missed the Right. Lucciola lowered his hand leaving the device where it was. Delphine had no mercy not even for her brother. _"I'm sorry Lord Dio. As long as you live, you have a chance to be happy, to be free someday. I will do anything to ensure that, even if you hate me for it."_

* * *

There was an old manor next the coronation site. It belonged to the noble family who looked after the grounds there. They had agreed earlier to sign the treaty here, Delphine's appearance had delayed that. Fortunately the Maestro's "gift" had brought new resolve to the alliance. Sophia's refusal to retreat from Delphine's threat had also impressed several of the Disith leaders present.

Sophia frowned as she was assisted by two maids in changing from her ceremonial robes. The three of them were distracted by raised voices outside. Sophia still in her white gown frowned as she went to the door. "What is going on out here?" She stopped, shocked at the sight of Alex there, being blocked by Vincent, both glaring furiously at one another. "Alex? What are you?.."

Alex pushed Vincent out of the way, reaching her he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. What are you doing here? This isn't safe fo.."

Alex pulled her into his arms, holding her against his chest. She could feel his heart racing. "I couldn't do anything." He whispered. "Even if she had attacked, there was nothing... _I was so afraid.._"

The two young maids peeked out the door for a moment before looking at one another, and retreating back into the room closing the door behind them. If one listened closely they'd have heard quiet giggling on the other side.

Vincent stood where he'd been left, jaw clenched so tightly his teeth were in danger of cracking, fist in tight balls at his sides. He found himself suddenly, unexpectedly, in the last situation he's ever want to be in. The sheer intimacy of the embrace, how Sophia reached up clasping one of his hands, as Alex shifted to let her move her arms, the way she rested her head against his chest, told him they'd forgotten he was there. He might as well have walked in on them making love.

He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. Duke Mad-Thane, followed by Nestor Messina both looked on with curiosity and concern. He'd rushed out of the room where the leaders had gathered to wait for Her Majesty to change and sign the treaty, making quick excuses when he'd looked out a window, and seen the Silvana's heavy cargo land on the lawn. He'd wanted to make sure Alex didn't walk into a room of people who'd happily kill him on sight. He found himself almost bitterly regretting that choice, and he hated himself for it.

Vincent followed the men to a nearby empty room giving Alex and Sophia their privacy.

"I'd take it that is the infamous Captain Row then? Considering his reputation, he's not exactly what I was expecting." Nestor said sitting, watching Vincent slump into a chair across from him.

"Yeah, he tends to do that to people..." Vincent said morosely. "I knew this would happen. I knew it the moment she told me she'd been assigned to the Silvana. A lot of girls at the academy were after him, but he only ever had eyes for Euris... till now anyway..."

David raised an eyebrow. "You really think the relationship is that serious?"

"Definitely. If it wasn't, he wouldn't be having such a hard time acting in a professional manner about this. He's the same way with the kids, even Alvis already. That's why my fleet is now a scrap heap rusting away at the Dragons Fangs." Vincent said flatly leaning his head against the back of the chair.

"Kids?" Nestor raised his eyebrow again.

Vincent nodded. "He certainly doesn't look the part, but he's raising two kids since he was nineteen." He leaned forward resting his arms on his knees. "Alex was the survivor of the failed peace mission. Euris, Prime Minister Marius' daughter, and Alex's fiancé, Hamilcar Valca, and his navigator Georges Head all died in the Grand Stream. Hamilcar's son Claus, and Georges' daughter Lavie were both left in the care of Justina Valca, Lavie's mother died of complications the day Lavie was born. Justina couldn't deal with the grief, or stress however. She died about six months after losing her husband. Alex went to funeral and brought Claus, and Lavie back to the academy with him. It was only supposed to be temporary, but he's been taking care of them since then." He looked up seen the look of shock on Duke Mad-Thanes face. "What?"

"Claus Valca, and Lavie Head?... They were the pilot, and navigator who stayed at my home during the Norkia race... It was a favor to Marius. They delivered some messages to me from my family at the battle of Minagith. They vanished after the race, no one ever saw or heard from them again, Elisabeth, and Holly were worried. Do you know what happened to them?"

"They intercepted the courier hired to bring Exile's Key to the Silvana." Alex said entering the room and shutting the door behind him. "Both the pilot, and Miss Hamilton's caretaker who had been acting as his navi were killed. Claus and Lavie took over the mission, and completed it." He sat in another chair looking out the window at the people sweeping the rose petals off the grounds. "They wanted to write, and let your family know they were all right, but so many things happened so quickly they never got the chance."

David nodded, though Alex was still staring out the window. "Thank you. I'll let them know as soon as possible."

For a few moments there was absolute silence, then Vincent looked at Alex who was still staring out the window. "Did you have a nice talk with her?"

"You're taking us back to the Silvana after the treaty sighing." Alex said ignoring the question.

Vincent glared. "Says who."

"Sophia."

Vincent frowned, leaning back in the chair again.

Nestor and David looked at one another. "Perhaps," Nestor said. "We should go back, and check on the others... Let these two talk." After they made their retreat, the silence returned.

"I'd expected you to be more angry about this." Alex eventually said quietly.

"I'm furious." Vincent replied. He stared at the ceiling. "But she's happy, you're happy, and I'm happy for you.. I'm just wondering how that works without my heart ripping itself in half."

"You'll look after her, and the children if somethi.."

"Dammit Alex! _Don't_, just don't."

"She's going to come after me Vincent. It's only a matter of time. I will fight with everything I have for them, but I don't know it I can win against her." He looked at Vincent, dark eyes betraying his fear. "I know I can count on you if something happens. I just want to hear it."

Vincent nodded. "You have my word." He said somberly.

They both turned hearing something at the door to see Sophia now changed standing there quietly. She smiled sadly. "We're ready for the sighing now." Both men stood, Sophia embraced Vincent, a silent apology making him wonder just how long she'd been standing there as he returned it.

Letting go, she turned to Alex. "That is a hideous dress." He said smiling. Sophia couldn't keep herself from laughing.

The room prepared for the signing burst into hushed whispers when Alex followed Sophia and Vincent in. Vincent knew it was a bold test of the new alliance, to see how they would react to him. Alex was arguably the most hated, and feared man on Prester, every man in the room probably had some kind of grudge against him. He was obviously here with Her Majesty's blessing however, to attack him would show disloyalty to the empress. He stood silently leaning against the wall near the door they had entered as the treaty was signed.

After the signing Sophia announced her intentions to go immediately and begin preparing for the Exile capture mission. Alex was given a few suspicious looks, and glares, but there was no hint of violence for the remaining time they were there, Sophia discussing the battle plans with the fleet commanders. Vincent was, however unable to relax until they were aboard the Urbanus.

Sophia spent much of trip talking with Tatiana and Alister. Vincent attempted to give Alex a tour, but he refused. When they reached the Silvana, before a flare could even be sent out Alex grabbed one of the intercom microphones. "Wina, I know you can hear me. If I end up dying on _this thing _with Alzey, I swear I will fight my way back out of Hell and make all of you regret it."

Vincent glared. Sophia was trying not to laugh, and failing.

On the Silvana Wina preparing for a possible battle along with the others suddenly stopped. Her face brightening. "Wait! It's ok. They're bringing the captain back. Sophia... er I mean Her Majesty is with him!"

When the heavy cargo landed on the Silvana, Claus, Lavie, and Alvis were running to greet them.

Lavie hugged Sophia. "We missed you so much!"

"I missed all of you too." Sophia said smiling.

Alvis was watching Vincent curiously. "Who are you?" She asked.

Vincent Smiled. "You must be Miss Hamilton. I am Admiral Vincent Alzey Captain of the...Urbanus?.." His smug expression changed to confusion as Alvis ran, and hid, peeking out angrily at him from around the side of the heavy cargo. "Was it something I said?"

"You were going to take me away!" Alvis shouted.

"Er well. I had orders and.."

"And you fought with Alex, and Lavie got hurt!"

Vincent looked at Lavie distressed. "You were hurt? No one said anythi.."

"And then Claus and Tatiana got lost, and we crashed, and when they came back _Tatiana was in a dress!_" Alvis finished.

"I...that was...what?"

Tatiana still in the pilot's seat waiting to take Vincent back to his ship, sunk down where no one could see her. Alis was laughing. Alex honestly felt sorry for Vincent, knowing he was just as responsible for what had happened that day. It didn't stop him from having to pretend to cough to cover up his own laughter.

Sophia smiled sympathetically at Vincent, before walking over to Alvis and sitting in front of her ignoring that she might get dirt or grease on the heavy silk gown. "Alvis. Admiral Alzey didn't do those things because he wanted to. He's very sorry about what happened, and now he's here to help us stop the fighting. All right?"

Alvis still frowning looked from Sophia to Vincent. Alex standing next to Vincent quicky elbowed him, mumbling. "Apologize."

Vincent quickly bowed at the waist. "I'm very sorry for what happened, Miss Hamilton, and I promise to do my best to make up for it." He lifted his head smiling at Alvis hopefully.

Alvis seemed satisfied and allowed herself to be lead away by Lavie, Sophia had gotten up and was walking toward the doors with them.

"Well, that wasn't over dramatic at all." Alex said. Vincent frowned at him but he'd already turned to Claus as they followed the girls. "How is Dio?" He asked.

Claus shook his head. "He still won't talk to anyone, even Lucciola. I'm worried about him. Al too. I know everyone is doing their best to keep her safe... I just wish I could do more myself."

"... Who is Dio?" Vincent asked.

"The Maestro's younger brother." Alex answered.

"Oh," Vincent said before stopping dead in his tracks. "_WHAT_!?" He grabbed Alex, and stared at him.

Claus paused but Alex waved a hand letting him know to continue on his own, the boy shrugged and followed after the girls.

"You..." Vincent began. "You have the Maestro's little brother on your ship?... What is he doing here? Do you know how dangerous this is?"

Alex sighed. "Of course I know how dangerous it is, but we weren't that much safer before. He's pretending to be a prisoner of war while hiding from his sister. He's been helping us, he doesn't want her to win any more than we do. ...And he had his first hangover with us, so as far as the crew is concerned he's practically family now." Alex replied before turning and walking again.

Vincent stood in shock, mouth gaping for a few moments before he rushed to catch up with Alex.

Later, after returning to the Urbanus Vincent sighed. _"Me, and my big mouth." _He thought. _"You knew she was going to stay, and you couldn't keep your mouth shut could you, Alzey?"_ He looked over morosely, as Roumolt placed the imperial banner back in its case and sent an ensign to store it. _"Almost calling the Silvana a piece of shit in front not only Sophia, and Alex but the entire bridge crew. Alex is never going to let me hear the end of this, I just know it."_ Pushing the thoughts a side he began giving orders to prepare for the Exile mission

* * *

All around them the ship was preparing, they hadn't been aboard for the last mission that took the Silvana to the Grand Stream. Claus and Lavie watched out the window as the churning clouds grew closer. Alex had let them go out into it once. To stand there, and feel wind themselves. It had been so cold they hadn't been able to stay out long. Alex who had gone out with them soon had them back inside to warm themselves. Even with all the protective clothing, and safety lines he'd held onto the two of them so tightly. Lavie still remembered how reassuring his grip had been even though it hurt. Without thinking she reached over taking Claus' hand, he squeezed back. _"We're coming Dad," _She thought determined. _"We're almost ready now. Dad, Mom, Uncle Hamilcar, Aunt Justina, Auntie Euris. Keep watching, you'll see. We'll make you proud." _

In the kitchen Alvis was quite determined herself as Briand assisted her learning to bake a cake. No matter where they had been, or what had been going on, there had always been time for birthdays. She remembered that. There was always a cake, Guita made the best cakes. She wanted to make a cake Guita would be proud of. She wanted Dio to have a good birthday, and be happy.

The days seemed to last forever with everyone trying to remain quiet as possible so Wina, and the others could listen for Exile. Hardly anyone slept when given the chance. The storm of war was building. Delphine would soon make her move, here the Silvana and Urbanus were utterly cut off from any assistance. Dio's sudden turn of mood had everyone worried for him. At Reciuse's request, Sophia asked Dio to be Claus Navi on the mission to capture Exile, but his fear of Delphine made him unwilling to fly.

Alex, returning to the bridge from his room after being ordered by Sophia to try and get some rest passed Alvis, smiling brightly as she headed down the hall. "What are you up to?" He whispered, kneeling so she could speak to him quietly. He was relieved to see at least one person not buried under the anxiety of the situation.

"Promise you won't tell?" Alvis asked, as she looked about to make sure no one else was there. Alex nodded. "It's a surprise for Dio. A birthday party, I'm even making a cake for him!" She whispered excitedly.

Alex couldn't help but smile at her. He knew what this birthday meant to Dio. He hoped Alvis' gift would have the intended effect. "I wish I'd known sooner, I'm afraid a gift from me will have to wait. Wish him a happy birthday from the bridge crew, all right?" Alvis nodded, and they went their separate ways. He still hadn't gotten any sleep, but he was feeling better than he had since entering the Grand Stream.

* * *

After what seemed like and eternity, they finally found Exile. It was nearly over, they had nearly won, but Alex couldn't rid himself of the foreboding feeling in his heart. It seemed Alvis' gift had worked after all, Claus was heading out, Flying in the Grand Stream for the first time, Dio was going with him. He sent Sophia to get Alvis, watching the endless storm outside the ship._ "Euris, Hamilcar, Georges. Please protect them, from the wind, from Exile, from whatever else may find us."_ He turned as Sophia entered with Alvis. Pushing back his anxiety, he lead Alvis to where he could speak to her alone, as the sounds of mission communication followed them, so did Sophia entering and shutting the door behind them. "Alvis," he began kneeling in front of the girl as he usually did when he spoke to her. "I'm sorry, you've never been told why you were brought here were you? Why the guild has always been chasing you?"

The girl shook her head frowning. "Does it have something to do with why Claus is out there?"

Alex nodded at her. "Exile, what Claus, and the others have been sent after, is the key to saving this world. But before we can use Exile,... we need to wake it up. You are the only one who can do that."

"Me?..." Alvis looked frightened, turning to Sophia for comfort, wishing Lavie was there. "Why me?"

"I don't know." Alex replied honestly._ "And I wish it wasn't, I would never wish this on any child." _He added to himself. "But you are the only one who can. Will you help us?"

"Will it stop the fighting?" The girl asked apprehensively.

Alex hesitated. It would. Exile was the second King to Alvis' first on the board of this hellish game of chess they were all trapped in, whoever had it would win but _how_ it was won... Why did the key, the most vital part of this have to be a _child_? Before he could find the answer, they were interrupted by the news that one of the ships had been lost. They returned to the bridge. "What's going on?"

"Ship four has been lost, Sir. Ships one, and five are proceeding with the mission."

Alvis stood next to him, putting an arm around his leg whimpering softly, he gently placed a hand on the top of her head. He let out breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when the news came that Claus, and Dio had succeeded and were returning safely. Alvis excited at the announcement let go of him jumping excitedly. He decided it was time to talk to Sophia. Leading her back to his cabin, he took the message tube from where he had left it on the desk. "The Mysterion are here, all of them. I've memorized three, but I don't know the last." He said placing it in her hand.

"Captain."

"There is still time for her to try something, even now. She already knows, and will come after me. If something happens, you must take Alvis and escape."

"Alex... I.."

"We are under attack! We've been boarded by the gui_ack_..."

Sophia froze clutching the message tube. Alex clenched his teeth. Taking out their weapons, they went toward the hanger. "Dammit." Alex growled in frustration. "There's no way we can make it to Alvis before they do, I've got to try and save her. We need to get you off the ship somehow."

Sophia nodded, as much as hurt to leave them in this situation the guild must not be allowed to get the Mysteria. "There's no way Vincent could send anyone, what do we.." They both stopped at the sound, turning and aiming their weapons only to see Tatiana, and Alister.

The girls were unfazed, carrying weapons of their own. "The heavy cargo is still flight ready in the hanger. We'll take you to the Urbanus, if we can get to it." Tatiana stated quietly.

They managed to stay out sight and reach the heavy cargo. On the way they learned the Maestro herself had come. Alex saw that Claus, and Dio had returned, Delphine would most likely have Dio as well. That was two to save now, he needed to keep level headed to do this. He picked off the guild members he encountered as he waited for them. When the Maestro and her entourage arrived, he saw the last thing he expected to see, she had Claus with her. His forced calm cracked. Now confronted with not only the woman he hated more than anything else in the world, but also the thing he feared more than anything. He'd been prepared fo her to have Alvis, he'd been prepared for her to have Dio. He was not prepared for her taking Claus from him as well, and he wasn't about to allow it.

In the fight that ensued, Delphine cheerfully used Alvis as a shield. This arrogant move is what caused Alex to cross a line where he'd gone beyond the reach of rage, of pain, of anything but the complete resolution to eliminate the one who had just so brazenly, proudly, _happily_ threatened one of his children. When Cicada hit him, the blow to the back his neck should have sent him to floor, blacking out from the pain, but he barely felt it. Only stumbling slightly from the force of it as he continued on. Regaining his footing he drove the blade he held into Delphine's eye. She screamed, reeling back in pain, and shock before the blade could go too deep. She kicked Alex in the stomach, knocking him back into Cicada who now fully intended to kill captain, no longer caring he might be the only one who knew all the mysteria.

Claus had grabbed Alvis and carried her away from the fighting. He held her to his chest shielding her eyes from the further violence. Looking back he saw Cicada about to stab Alex between the shoulder blades but before he could even cry out Dio had rushed forward kicking Cicada. Lucciola immediately moved to protect Dio. Other guild's men appeared from elsewhere in the ship. It was clear to Claus that there was some kind of shift in alliances. Lucciola and two other boys in the same white guild clothing attempting to circle Dio protectively facing Cicada, and the men in gray. It was at this point that Claus realized both Alex and Delphine had gone.

Delphine made her way through the halls of the Silvana. She was in pain, she was frightened. She'd never been frightened before, no one had ever wounded her before. Panicked she searched desperately for some escape, some place to hide. She didn't realize Alex had followed her until she heard the shots behind her. Her attempt to get away had just given him time to reload. One shot hit her in the leg, nearly sending her to the floor, another shattered her headdress, grazing her face. Despite the pain she scrambled for the next door she saw, throwing it open she went into a storage room. What was left of her headdress hanging off the collar of her suit, her long snow colored hair coming loose fell down her back, and over her shoulders. Locking the door, she searched for a place to hide. _"All I have to do," _she thought desperately. _"Is wait for Cicada. Then I'll make that surface born beast pay."_ Her panic heightened when she heard a single gunshot, and the door open. Taking shelter amongst the shelves in the back of the room she listened as what sounded like a loaded shelf came crashing to the floor. It was most likely blocking the door way now. The next thing Alex did, was shoot out all the lights. With her headdress broken she couldn't use her night vision mask, neither of them could see.

"How dare you treat me this way! I own this world. I own _you_." She said perhaps it was the blood loss catching up with her, the wounds were bleeding quite heavily. Maybe feeling fear for the first time was just too much for her. Whatever the cause she unthinkingly kept talking, when she should have stayed silent. "You should be honored, and grateful that I've graced a dirt crawler like you with my presence!" She laughed softly. "I know who are, I know everything. You're that stupid pilot from the Grand Stream. I bet you thought I'd forgotten all about it. I would never forget anything so entertaining. You were going to marry that half breed... Marius Bassianus defiled the entire guild when he married that woman, and then they had that..._thing_. I will never allow such a thing to happen again. Guild blood must remain pure. _Eraclea blood must remain pure_!" She got up limping heavily, as she shuffled in the dark, she bumped into things. Her hair was clinging to blood where they met, the feeling it left caused her no end of irritation. Even in the pitch black it felt as if the room had begun to spin, tiny lights danced in front of her eyes. Why, she began to wonder, had she ever been afraid of the filthy creature? She was Delphine after all, Maestro of the guild she owned the world, was loved by all. _"...Only.." _came a tiny whispery voice she recognized, but couldn't place. _"That's a lie. Everyone obeys you, but do any of them love you?" _It asked.. It sounded, she realized like her long dead mother. _"You can make them say they love you as much as you want, you can even make them think they do, but no matter what you do, you can never make_ _it the truth. You'll always know that."_ It was the same thing the woman had said so coldly, and calmly just before Cicada had slit her throat. "SHUT UP!" Delphine screamed out in the dark, as she stumbled. She'd always hated her mother even when she was small, she'd never forgiven the woman for denying her the satisfaction of seeing her fear, and pain before she was killed. "This world is mine, ...everyone.. loves me.."

In the dark a gunshot went off, the bullet hitting her in the back, tearing through her abdomen, she collapsed. She turned as Alex lit one the emergency lanterns kept in the storage rooms. She stared at him, he showed no emotion as set the lantern on a shelf and walked toward her raising a pistol. No longer thinking at all she gathered what was left of her strength, letting out an animalistic scream as she threw herself at him in an attempt to take the gun.

A shot rang out. In the dim lantern light she stared at him as she slid to the ground. Somehow still living even with the gunshot wound going through her neck. She gurgled, trying to breathe, all that came out of her mouth was blood. She continued staring at Alex as he calmly reloaded. She couldn't move. Voices could be heard outside now. The door was forced open and light flooded in, whatever had been blocking the door was being moved. Someone managed to enter, a very familiar voice filled with fear, and concern called out a name, it wasn't hers.

Alex fired one last shot, and Maestro Delphine died. The last thing she saw was Dio rushing around the shelves.

Alex stared down at the body, He'd always thought he'd have some feeling of triumph at this moment, that he'd feel like gloating, but all he felt now was relived, and exhausted, and would very much have just like to collapse there, and rest as the pain he'd ignored during the fight caught up to him. He turned as Dio slowly came to stand beside him. "There's blood on you. Are you hurt?" He asked putting his weapon away.

Dio shook his head still staring at the corpse of his sister. "I'm fine... It's from getting Lucciola to Sybil. He was hurt fighting his brother, but she said he'd be all right. The crew is being released now. Most of them are unharmed. My sister's surviving guards have been captured." He continued to stare even after the door way had been cleared, and one of the crew members that had covered Delphine with a tarp.

Alex turned to leave, but seeing Dio still motionless, and staring, he reached over, gently pulling him away. "Dio. She's gone, come back to the hangar with me, let them take care of it."

They went silently back to the hangar, where the crew had already been released. Two guild boys in white were standing guard over three men in gray. Cicada was laying among the dead. The crew was working quickly to get the ship back in order. Lavie seeing Alex unharmed almost cried with relief as she ran over hugging him. Alvis followed hugging his leg. He was relieved the girl wasn't terrified of him after what she'd been forced to watch.

"I'm, not hurt. Are you all right?" He asked returning Lavie's embrace with one arm while placing a comforting hand on Alvis' head.

"We're ok." Lavie said.

"What happened to that scary lady? She hurt a lot of people, and she was going to take me and Claus away." Alvis asked.

"She can't hurt anyone anymore, Alvis." Alex said quietly. Seeing Claus approach, he looked the boy over but could see no injuries. "Are you all right?" He asked just to be sure.

Claus nodded. "She's...gone then?" he asked.

Alex nodded. Seeing they were all unharmed he was about to excuse himself needing to return to the bridge and head the search for the Urbanus, when there was a sudden ruckus from the surviving guilds' men. It seemed they had been told of the Maestro's Death, some weren't taking well.

One however was already attempting to take advantage of the situation. It seemed to Alex to be a tiny hint at what was to come in the near future. "I Phalaena, will fully support Maestro Dio in reaching his goals!"

"That didn't take long, considering she isn't even cold yet." Alex said having left the kids to join Dio, who was giving the speaker an annoyed look.

"That isn't the way things are done, Phalaena, and you know it." Dio said frowning. It was obvious to see from his that posture something had changed about the boy. "Apis, Coccinella, keep watch over them. I need to talk with the captain." Both boys bowed as Dio and Alex turned to walk back to lift that would take them to the bridge. Lavie and Claus watched them go anxiously before returning to help the mechanics get the hangar back in order.

"So what happens now?" Alex asked as the lift began to rise.

"I'm not sure," Dio replied honestly. "No Maestro has ever died without a replacement being picked..somehow.." He frowned. "Delphine changed what being Maestro meant. A lot of people are going to want that power."

"And the quickest way to get it will be to capture Exile." Alex said quietly. Dio nodded. "How well do you stand in this?"

"I have the most hierarchy as an Eraclea. Aligning my self with the surface countries will definitely cost me support though." He frowned. "It will be dangerous returning, I certainly don't want Phalaena with me. He's too much of a risk. Lucciola's wounds are bad enough he needs to stay here. I know I can trust Apis, and Coccinella, but I think one of them needs to be sent to the leaders of the unit capture mission. I don't know how this will affect it, but they need to be warned."

"That would probably be best, I doubt they accept a guild's man delivering a message from me though. We need to find Sophia. How long do you think we have until the guild realizes something has happened?"

"A few hours at least." Dio smiled a bit. "Thank you, by the way."

Alex looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Alvis said you told her you didn't have anything to give me for my birthday... You gave me the one thing I never thought anyone could give me, I don't have to be afraid anymore."

Alex said nothing as they entered the bridge. The rest of the crew looked uninjured.

Campbell saluted. "We lost sight of Exile during the attack, Sir." He said grimly.

"There's nothing we can do about it for now." Alex said, though the frustration in his voice was obvious. "We need to find the Urbanus, and Sophia. Wina, keep alert we need to avoid and guild ships we might come across."

"Yes, Sir."

Finding the Urbanus was no easy task, but within hours Sophia, Tatiana, and Alister had returned safely to the Silvana. Sophia was shocked, and relived to see Alvis still there. She looked over line of bodies as the situation was explained to her. Apis, and Coccinella bowed their heads in respect as she passed them on the way to the lift. Claus, Lavie, and Alvis joined her.

"We're glad you're ok, we were really worried she might have sent someone after you." Claus said. He frowned. "I think Dio is planing to go back to the guild on his own. One of the men down there was already calling him Maestro..."

Sophia bit her lip. Delphine may no longer be an issue, but how would the guild react to the sudden massive void of power her death would leave? They needed to find Exile again, soon. That was the only chance of ending this now. When they reached the bridge Dio, and Alex were still talking quietly. Despite the situation Dio smiled brightly at them.

"Are both of you all right? I heard Lucciola was injured.." Sophia said as she walked over to them. Alex took one of her hands squeezing gently, she smiled.

"He'll be ok, but he won't be able to come with me back the to the guild. He isn't going to like that." Dio said frowning.

Sophia nodded. "We'll do our best to keep him out of trouble. We need to decide what to do right now. The fastest way to end this is capturing Exile, but we won't be able to offer you any support on your guild campaign."

Dio shook his head. "You need to put everything you have into capturing Exile. Don't worry about me. There will be opposition when I make my claim on the title of Maestro, but I know I'll have support within the guild..." He looked worriedly at Alvis, out of the corner of his eye. "What I'm concerned about... is what whatever factions form in the guild might come after.."

Later in the hangar Dio, was preparing to return to the guild with Apis. Coccinella was being sent with an urgent message to Duke Mad-Thane, and Commander Messina from Sophia, explaining the situation, but cautioning that even Dio did not know what would come of it. The surviving guild's men were being taken to holding cells Phalaena was putting up quite a fight when Lucciola limped in his arm in a sling. "Lord Dio! Please at least let me go with you!"

Phalaena arms still bound, had managed to get away from the crew members taking him to the brig. Kostavi and Gale quickly grabbed him. "Maestro! He is useless to you! Take me with you! I will support you to victory, you don't need to lower yourself to aligning with these lesser..." Just after something struck him in the neck his words began to slur, and he soon slumped over the tranquilizer dart still sticking out of his neck.

Sybil, custom-made tranquilizer gun still in hand, walked over to Lucciola glaring at him. "What part of "stay in bed, or you might aggravate your injuries" did you not understand?"

Lucciola honestly nervous opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Alex.

"You actually have a tranquilizer gun.." He said dully.

She gave him a flat look. "I told you about this ages ago."

"I thought you were joking."

"Well, I thought you'd be the first person I used it on, now if you'll excuse me I have a patient to... _Where. Did. They. Go?_"

In a quiet room off to the side where Dio had dragged Lucciola, he hugged his shocked servant, and friend being careful of his injuries. "I'm sorry, Lucciola. I got so wrapped up in how I was feeling... I never thought about how you might feel... I do that a lot don't I?"

"Lord Dio..."

Dio stepped back smiling at him. "The most important person in the world to you is me right?"

...Lord Dio.. I.."

"Well we've made a lot of friends here, Immelman, and Alvis, and Lavie, and well _everyone_, but the most important person in the world to me is still Lucciola. I need you to stay here and help them capture Exile in whatever way you can... I wish you could come with me, but I don't want you to get hurt any more."

Lucciola blinked still shocked before smiling. "I understand, Lord Dio. I will wait here for your return."

They both jumped when Sybil threw the door open looking furious. She glared at Lucciola. "Go to the infirmary, and get back in that bed now, before you end up like the loud mouth, brown noser."

"Er... Yes, Ma'am." Both boys stepped out of the room quietly keeping wary eyes on Sybil as they did so.

As Lucciola, and Sybil headed back to infirmary Kostavi gently patted him on the shoulder. "Don't feel too bad kid. Even the captain is scared of Sybil."

At the starfish he was taking Dio was saying goodbye to Claus, Lavie, and Alvis. Coccinella had already left, and Alex had returned to the bridge.

"You better be careful! We don't want to have to come save you." Lavie said trying not to sound worried.

"Don't worry! We have a lot more birthdays to celebrate after all don't we?" Dio said cheerfully. Lavie nodded.

Claus handed him the goggles he'd given Dio as a present. "I know you don't really need them, but you never know... You and Lucciola are part of our family now, you know. We'll all be waiting for you to come back."

Dio's smile brightened at the words, as he pulled the goggles over his head putting them around his neck.

"You'd better not try to show off and end up doing something stupid, either." Said Tatiana as she walked over to join them.

"Oh!" Dio stopped suddenly reaching into a pocket of his clothing. "We took these off Cicada and the others. They can't use them anymore. Lucciola has his, and I already gave one to Alex." He handed Claus, and Tatiana each one of the tiny transmitters. "Just in case, right?" The others nodded. Dio and Apis were soon on their way.

In the infirmary Lucciola just caught sight of them through the window. He bit his lip as the pair of starfish went off into the storm. Charley still on light duty put a hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel, wanting to be with them when you can't. Try not to let it get to you."

* * *

"Sir, a guild starfish has been spotted... It is requesting permission to board."

Duke Mad-Thane frowned. Guild members never requested permission to board a ship, they automatically had the right to do so if they wished. "It's the only one?" he asked, he wondered if this could be one of the guild boys who had allied with Her Majesty.

"Yes, Sir."

"Allow them to board, but have the pilot watched carefully."

"Sir."

Coccinella remained quiet, as he followed the officer sent to escort him to the bridge. Entering he bowed before handing the message tube to the officer. "My name is Coccinella, I am servant of Lord Dio. I was sent with an urgent message from Empress Sophia."

Duke Mad-Thane read the message his frown increasing as he did. "Have couriers send urgent messages out at once. The Maestro has been assassinated, attempting to take the Exile Key from the Silvana."

There were several shocked gasps, one of the other bridge officers quickly left to personally deliver the message, knowing they needed to be cautious to keep the guilds' men unaware of what was happening.

Mullin was quietly telling Dunya about life on the Silvana when an ensign ran in whispering excitedly to an older musketeer, it wasn't long before the news was quietly passed to everyone. Mullin quietly looked at the ceiling. There was no information on what had happened to any of the crew. Dunya placed a comforting hand on his arm.

On the Urbanus, Vincent finished his cup of coffee. "What did I tell you, Roumolt. Never mess with the cubs when Mama Bear is around."

Roumolt took the empty cup from his captain. "Accurate as it may be, Sir, I don't think he will appreciate the analogy."

Vincent blinked before looking to see the communication line still open. He smacked himself in the forehead.

On the Silvana Alex glared at nothing in particular, while Lavie snickered, and several others tried not to laugh.

Sophia opened her mouth, only to be interrupted by a quiet but firm, "Don't say a word."

* * *

Dio, and Apis landed in the starfish bay. He nodded to Apis as they quietly went made their way to where the leaders of what were left of the guilds noble families were meeting. They turned as Dio entered.

"My Lord,..Y..you've returned... it's good to see you safe..." said one of the older guilds' men. Dio recognized him as Lando patriarch of the Claymore family. "Where is the Maestro, and the Key to Exile? Why are they not with you?" He asked. "It's nearly time for the Right to begin the children are waiting... You should be preparing as well."

"There will be no Right this year." Dio said with authority in his voice none had heard from him before. Walking past them to one of the terminals he opened a communications line that would reach the entire guild, and anyone with a guild communicator. "Maestro Delphine is dead. I Dio Eraclea, Head of House Eraclea, now make my claim on the title of Maestro. For too long we have lived separately from the surface countries, believing ourselves above them. I believe this path will lead only to our eventual downfall, for this reason I have formed an alliance with the leaders of Anatoray and Disith. With this union I hope to forage a new path to the future for all the people of Prester. I will accept _any_ challengers to the title of Maestro, you are not slaves, you are not tools, you are people of the guild. It is time you to decide your own fates!"

In waiting room, little more than a fancy holding cell the children waiting to be prepared for the Right of Agoon listened silently. As Dio finished, they jumped when the guards suddenly opened the door. The younger brother of one of the guards looked them curiously. "Brother?"

"We are going to offer our support to Lord Dio. There is no reason to keep you here, do as you wish." The man said before turning. Several of the children followed the men.

The few who remained behind looked at one another fearfully.

On the Silvana Alex stood as the message ended "I have no doubt we are about to be in the middle of a guild civil war. We must proceed with the upmost caution as we search for Exile. Avoid any guild ships. We don't know who we can trust, and we will be attacked. All stations are to stay on high alert."

Hearing Dio's announcement end Mullin and the others having been prepared to take control of the claudia unit since Coccinella's message, got ready to attack. Before they could even enter blood sprayed across in the inside of the glass separating them from the unit interior. A fight to the death had suddenly broken out within. Breaking in, and not knowing what side they could trust, the musketeers took out the battling guild's men. They would find out later, this had been a common occurrence among the unit operators. Only five units had completely surrendered, nearly 60 tried or managed to detach. The rest had mostly killed one another. Mullin sat quietly back in the hall outside as others began operating the unit, Dunya sitting beside him smiled at him, he smiled back despite the pain both were in. Unwounded musketeers were tending to them. He'd taken a bullet to the shoulder protecting her, and she'd taken a bullet to leg protecting him after he'd been wounded. She rested her head on his good shoulder as they waited for the medics to arrive.

Dio looked around the secured rooms, once belonging solely to Delphine he'd decided to make his headquarters. Only he, Delphine, and Cicada had, had unlimited access to the area that made it the perfect place for his headquarters.

The claudia units hadn't been the only place chaos had erupted after Dio's announcement. He'd been fully prepared to join the battle that had immediately erupted there only to have Apis, Lando, and his wife Vivia drag him out of the room as others as others ensured their escape. Forming a base of operations had been Lando's idea. The older man had appointed himself a much needed adviser to Dio. With the help his own followers were being organized, despite the chaos in the rest of the city. Dio had made his first objective to gather those who couldn't fight, the children, and those elderly Delphine had allowed to live, and evacuate them to safety. The ships they hadn't been able to secure were already launching, to fight one another or search for Exile, and the Silvana.

Sophia gave Alex a worried look as they listened to Dio's message. "You don't have any idea how many left?" she asked Dio.

"No, everything is chaotic here, we're just now getting our own faction organized. Others are slaughtering each other everywhere in the city. Hardly anyone even knows who is fighting for who, or what." Dio said frustration obvious. "All I've really managed, is to start getting those who can't fight evacuated. I'm sending them to Disith away from the battles."

Alex turned to Claus and Lavie. "Your vanship is fully repaired right?" The children nodded. "Good. This is dangerous, but your vanship is the only one built to handle flight in the Grand Stream. If we're attacked, you have to take Alvis away from here."

"Where should we go?" Claus asked

Sophia stepped over, handing him the message tube. "Find Exile. That is the only way to end this."

Claus took the message tube nodding grimly. Afterward he and Lavie took Alvis down to the hangar so they would be able to escape quickly if needed. Alvis clutched Lavie's hand all the way there to begin preparing their vanship.

At the guild city a young guild's man smiled smugly as he let the woman he'd killed falls, her blood pooling at his feet. His smile faded a bit seeing the look on his fathers face as he turned. "I really don't see what you are so worried about, Father. Eraclea has already shown his weakness running off to hide." They had just finished the take over, and slaughter of a smaller faction. None of them however it seemed had the numbers behind them Dio had gathered. The boy's dissolving of Agoon, had quickly gained him the loyalty of those whose children had been slated to participate. Now more and more guild people were being drawn to Dio's side, despite his alliance with the surface dwellers.

Justinian Verdine sneered at his son. "Silence Benicio. He's not hiding, he's organizing, planning something." A young woman entered the room and bowed. "Finally, what have you learned?" Justinian asked impatiently.

"Lord Eraclea has been evacuating those unable to fight." The woman stated.

Benicio scoffed. "We've taken out three rival factions in all this time, and he waists it on useless children, and old people who should have been dead years ago!"

His father struck him on the side of the head. "Idiot! This is why your brother is out heading the search for Exile, and its Key, and why you are here making me suffer your stupidity!" He shouted furious. "No wonder the people have been going to him in droves. Because you haven't the brain to notice, let me explain. Those useless children, and the elderly have families, families who will want them safe from harm. Whether by design for this outcome or purely altruistic, that move will have great deal of the people willing to put their faith in his leadership... it's the kind of thing Maestro Hamilton would have done." Justinian began talking with the other leaders of his faction. This move by Dio made his taking over, even with Exile under his control, uncertain.

Benicio said nothing but frowned. He hated his father, and his brother Magnus. He was the oldest, but Magnus had been favored by both his parents from the day he was born. If only the poison had killed the two of them when it killed his mother, then he wouldn't have to suffer this abuse anymore. Seeing no one paying attention to him he smirked and quietly slipped out to where several starfish were waiting. He'd take Exile for himself, perhaps use it to destroy the entire city, and wipe out the surface countries. _"I can't kill everyone of course, I probably need to ensure the Key survives, and I'll need servants, and concubines." _He thought smirking, as the starfish he'd stolen headed out into the Grand Stream.

Vivia, griped her husband's hand as the last of the refugees were boarding the final ship. She, and their daughter, Celano would be leaving with them. "We'll keep the ships in mountains. They'll have enough cover there even if the fighting does cross over to Disith. Please be careful, Love."

"I will, I wish I could go with you, but Lord Dio needs me here. Claudius, and Philip, have already gone to aid the empress's search for Exile. We'll have to begin preparing to battle the other factions soon. Look after them I'll see you when this is over."

Nodding tearfully Vivia kissed him before backing a way, Celano, still dressed for Agoon, hugged her father. They boarded the ship, and it left for the Disith mountains.

Apis stood beside Dio. "Out of those who remain here, it seems only the Verdine and Traious families have maintained strong factions this point. We are still unsure of who left in the first ships though."

Dio nodded. "Coccinella reported attacks on the Anatoray-Disith fleets. They're also fighting each other. Smaller factions may still have surviving fighters out there. With no way to show alliance ships of our own heading out to fight would only make it worse."

"Lord Dio." Two men walked in escorting a boy, a little younger than Dio. The boy bowed. "I am

Formica, a servant of the Traious family... There has been.. an incident. Lady Mercede now heads the family. They do not wish to fight you, as proof of their wish for alliance I bring you this." He handed Dio a message tube. "These are coordinates we have discovered for Exile's location, and an estimation of where it may be heading. I've been instructed to wait here for your response."

Dio took the message scroll and read the coordinates. "Lando. I need you to send these to your son's so they can confirm this."

"At once My Lord." Lando replied taking the message with him.

Dio frowned, he didn't know any of the Traious family well. Mercede was several years older than Delphine. If she was head of the family now, it meant both her parents were dead, her husband being of a lesser class was not eligible to lead, Arrigo, their son was only three. The wedding had been quite scandalous, and had it not happened while Maestro Hamilton was still alive it never would have been permitted. Whether the coordinates were true or not, he couldn't tell if this might be a trap. Still if there was any chance to dissolve another faction without more death, he had to take it.

Claudius, and Philip hid in the dark just barely avoiding a battle between several guild ships. "This is getting ridiculous, Claudius. I hope Mother, and the rest of the refugee ships are safe." Philip said he watched a distant ship explode, the winds of the Grand Stream ripping the burning remains apart.

"They should be. They headed directly away from the fighting. I'm more worried about those left in the city." Claudius replied. He was the eldest of the Claymore children.

"Claudius, Philip." Lando's voice came over the communicator. "I don't have much time, we've had trouble keeping frequencies secure. I'm sending you coordinates to where Exile might be. I need you to confirm it."

"Of course, Father." the young men replied.

On the Silvana, Ephemera, and Dorcus, the two other survivors of Delphine's guard slipped quietly through the halls of the ship. They had escaped, incapacitating their guards. They had left the men with a still unconscious Phalaena in the cell. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" Dorcus asked warily.

"We must prove our loyalty to Lord Dio somehow." Ephemera said quietly. "I do not think we will ever have the trust of the crew of this ship, but it will be attacked. We must do what we can to ensure Lady Hamilton's safety."

Both men stopped seeing another guild's man sneak across the fork in the hall in front of them. "That is not Lucciola." Ephemera said, eyes narrowing. Nodding to one another the two began following the lone intruder.

Moments later Sophia stepped tiredly out of the lift from the bridge. It had been Alex's turn to badger her into trying to rest, she'd decided to check on the children before heading to her room... Or maybe go sleep in Alex's room just to annoy him. She stopped, scream catching in her throat as she nearly ran into Benicio. She did scream just barely dodging his dagger, as she jumped back. She could hear other crew members alerted by her scream heading toward them. She turned the corner looking for help only to realize her pursuer hadn't followed. Several crewmen rushed around the corner, she quickly directed them to where she'd been attacked. She waited hearing nothing for a few moments, she wondered if she should draw her weapon and follow when one of the crew men returned.

"Er... I _think_ we're ok, Ma'am." He said.

Sophia confused followed him to where the lone attacker had been apprehended by two of Delphine's surviving guards. The two men stood quite calmly surrounded by the anxious crewmen. "Someone go get Lucciola.." Sophia said, her frustration obvious

Nearly half an hour later Sophia was waiting as Alex interrogated the intruder. Delphine's guards men had been convinced to return to their cell by Lucciola. Alex stepped out with an odd look on his face. "Well?"

"He has to be the most idiotic person I've ever spoken too." Alex said. "He came here after Alvis, and the Mysterion, _completely alone_. He didn't even tell any of his allies he was leaving. No one knows he's here. I'm to inform you he'll be merciful if we surrender now... Who duct taped him to the chair?"

"I'm not sure." They turned as the door opened, and two crewmen came out carrying Benicio, chair and all, down to cells. Someone had put a gag in his mouth. "I spoke to Dio while you were in there. He's the eldest son of the Verdine family. He's also attempting to have possible coordinates for Exile's location confirmed. From what he's said it may now be down to his faction and the Verdine faction." Sophia finished.

"I suppose there's no chance of getting you to rest now." Alex said as they turned to go back to the bridge.

"Not now." Sophia replied as they entered the lift. She leaned against him tiredly, he leaned against the wall both of them were exhausted at this point.

They both jumped Dio's voice came over the guild communicator Sophia had been given. "The coordinates have been confirmed! Exile seems to be heading back to you, it may know Alvis is there, and is searching for her. We still have no idea what it's capable of. Be careful."

"Thank you, Dio. Take care your self." Sophia said unable to keep the relief from her voice. She smiled at Alex after the line closed. "So Exile is coming to us. What do you say we meet her half way?"

Alex nodded.

* * *

At the guild city, Formica lead Dio, and his chosen guards to a room where Mercede and her husband waited. Arrigo was nowhere to be seen, probably being kept somewhere safe. Both bowed. "You have confirmed the information then?" Mercede asked she was tall, and slender, her long, smokey gray hair kept back by a large gold band, and braided in three plaits, two over her shoulders one down her back. She wore the same uniform as any of the lesser, but still powerful guild families. Her husband, Anisoptera, still dressed as a servant, ash blond hair cropped short.

"Yes, the Empress of Anatoray is currently on route to capture it." Dio said watching the woman carefully.

Mercede nodded. "My parents, Disagreed with the direction you are taking, but could not agree with one another either." Frowning she was silent for a few moments. "I on the other hand have my son to think of. This world is dying, Lord Dio, Most of the guild has known this for some time. They do not however, realize how much we depend on the surface countries for our survival. If Anatoray and Disith die, the guild will die as well. Delphine's gluttonous rule has only hastened what Maestro Hamilton feared would happen."

"Maestro Hamilton?" Dio couldn't stop himself from asking about the man, Alvis' grandfather, who she never really got the chance to know. "How long has this been going on? How much did he know?"

Mercede sat, inviting Dio to do the same. Her husband, Formica, and the guards remained standing. "You're too young to remember those days aren't you?" She said smiling sadly. "The down fall truly began long ago when the knowledge of Exile, and our ancestors were lost. What has caused the devastation of this world was the Eraclea's neglect of the weather controllers. They ignored errors in the system for generations. Your father's obsession with Exile overtook his duties to this world, and Delphine didn't care."

"I'd never even heard of the weather controllers until my stay on the Silvana. I don't know anything about them."

Mercede nodded. "That is why Maestro Hamilton tried to pass the duty onto the Bassianus family. He also wanted to strengthen the bonds of the guild with the surface countries, using the wife, and daughter of Marius Bassianus."

Dio frowned, confused.

"You don't remember Euris? You were quite young when they had to flee, but I recall the two of you being very close. She and her mother, Cassandra were from Anatoray, members of the royal family. Lord Marius, and the Maestro wanted the guild's people to know people from the surface countries. Cassandra was the first surface dweller permitted into the city, she was the younger princess of Anatoray, and came as an ambassador. It took quite some time for anyone to accept her, even after Euris was born. Eventually Marius, and Maestro Hamilton hoped to hold councils with the leaders of both Disith, and Anatoray in the city. Delphine destroyed any chances of that when she took over."

Dio sat quietly as Mercede spoke, trying to grasp the fleeting fragments of memory. Long brown hair, warm brown eyes. He'd been fascinated, never having seen anyone who looked like that before.

"_I wish you were my sister, instead of Delphine. None of her games are any fun." He said, looking up as he sat on the girl's lap._

_She smiled, wrapping her arms around him. Her clothes were strange so many colors, and fabrics he'd never felt before. The dark blue dress she was wearing was his favorite, because it was so soft. She said it was made of something called velvet. Her long straight hair tickled his nose and cheeks. "Well, I wish I had a little brother just like you."_

How could he have forgotten?

Another of the Traious family servants came rushing in. He bowed out of breath. "Lord Verdine has sent a formal challenge to you Lady Mercede. His forces are gathering in Maestro Delphine's garden."

Mercede calmly turned to Dio who nodded. "I accept your alliance, Lady Mercede. Apis, go gather everyone fit to fight. We're ending this now."

Mercede turned to Formica. "Take Arrigo, and the rest of the children left here to Lord Dio's base."

"How many ships do you have?" Dio asked.

"Around a hundred and fifty." Mercede answered.

"Good, we'll send the remaining children to the other refugees on one of my ships. We'll send the rest out to fight. Our combined numbers should have the advantage out there now. We've got to keep them from attacking the Silvana" Dio said, as they began to prepare for the coming battle. He had no idea he was already too late.

Magnus Verdine stood on the bridge of the Silvana facing Alex. The captain stood protectively in front of Sophia. "There is no need for that." Magnus said calmly. "I have no intention of harming anyone here. It would be too much of a risk."

Another guild's man walked in. "Lord Magnus a vanship managed to escape. Your orders?"

"A vanship? In these winds? Don't waste your time. Continue searching for the Key. Remember no one is to be killed."

"Sir." The man bowed, and left.

Magnus frowned, watching the man go. "What a foolish thing to do." He said more to himself than anyone present.

"No one is following us." Lavie said keeping an arm firmly around Alvis as they speed away from the Silvana. They had modified the belts for Alvis' safety, but she was still nervous especially here. Alvis whimpered softly, the sound nearly drowned out by the wind.

"Good. That will give us more time to get to Exile." Claus was putting Dio's advice on flying the Grand Stream to good use. They had the coordinates, and he knew Exile was heading roughly in their direction, they had to find it quickly.

In Lavie's lap, Alvis had stopped shaking. She could feel something. There were no words or even a sound, but somewhere someone, or something was asking _"Where are you?"_

"_I'm here."_ She thought. Though she had no idea where "here" was, and had no idea how, she knew it had heard, and understood.

It was nearly half an hour later Magnus siting in the captain's chair frowned, they had torn the place apart and found no sign of the Hamilton child. _"Where could they have hidden her? Was she somehow moved to the other ship?" _His thoughts were interrupted when Benicio was escorted in. Magnus rolled his eyes as Benicio glared at him, the man still had some duct tape stuck to him. "Father said you'd run off somewhere. I didn't think you were really this stupid Benicio."

"I have had enough of your disrespectful behavior." Benicio said furiously.

"Respect has to be earned, Brother. That is something I fear you are incapable of." Magnus smirked. "Really the only people with less intelligence than you would have to be the vanship pilots..." He stopped smirk vanishing. He turned to Alex. "No... It can't be..."

Alex remained perfectly still, his face betraying nothing.

Magnus turned to one of his servants. "Find that vanship. I want it intact and everyone on it unharmed. The Key is there."

* * *

Dio watched the smug look on Justinian's face vanish as they walked into the massive dome of Delphine's rose garden. The flowers had been trampled, drying blood no longer matching the red petals it covered. Even some bodies had been left behind.

Dio stepped forward. "_I _accept your challenge. There is still time to end this without violence though."

"And be trampled by the worms you've bound yourself to?" Justinian, voice full of disgust sneered. "No. We are above them, and should remain so. Even Delphine was too lenient with those animals. Very well." He said stepping forward, unsheathing a sword. "I have no desire to spill any more of the guild's blood than necessary. We will fight just you and I."

Dio nodded. Apis stepped forward bringing him a sword. Mercede followed. "Be careful Lord Dio. He's old, but he was one of the most skilled fighters in his day."

"He's delaying for something." Dio said though he nodded at Mercede's words. "Send someone to Lando. We need to know what's happened to the Silvana.

"Of course." Mercede returned to the anxious crowd.

Somewhere in the Grand Stream Alvis turned looking around anxiously.

"Al? Are you ok?" Lavie asked.

"There." Alvis said pointing. "It's there. Waiting for me." In the direction she had pointed the massive shape of Exile broke through the clouds.

Lavie stared in shock, she nearly missed the starfish coming from Exiles direction. It didn't attack but kept pace with them.

Claus nervously picked up the communicator Dio had given him. It was risky, but considering it hadn't immediately attacked them he had to take the risk. "Um... This is Claus Valca, From the Silvana..."

"I am Claudius Claymore. What's happened? Father said they couldn't get a response from the ship." Claudius replied, still shocked at the sight on the vanship.

"The ship was taken over... lead by someone named Magnus. We have Alvis with us, but we don't know what's happened to anyone else." Claus said.

"This may work to our advantage. Lord Dio has been challenged by the head of the Verdine family. With both his sons on the Silvana we may be able to end this. We'll need reinforcements though. Please take Lady Hamilton to Exile. You will be safer there than anywhere else. I will.." Claudius suddenly cut off communication and flew quickly behind them. They could hear the sound of a battle hidden from sight in the clouds. Other starfish passed them heading toward the sounds.

Claus knowing he could do nothing else sped toward Exile. As they reached it, Exile reacted. A tentacle larger than their vanship came up to hover in front of them. Alvis stared as if hypnotized.

"Lavie," Claus said, staring in awe. "The Mysterion."

"R...right..." Lavie said fumbling for the message tube. She struggled to calm herself. "W..Wha..." Lavie paused smacking herself in the face. "Get a hold of your self, stupid." She growled. Taking a deep breath, she held the scroll up. "What lies beyond the furthest reaches of the sky?"

"That which will guide the lost child back to her mother's arms. Exile." Alvis answered in a hollow voice. Her entire body glowing. Exile reacted, the cocoon seemed to shift part of it glowing.

"The waves that flow and dye the land gold."

"The blessed breath which nurtures life. A land of wheat." Exile reacted again, and the entire Grand Stream seemed to shudder around them.

"The path the..." Lavie stopped screaming as starfish swarmed around them firing shots at each other. Exile began attacking the Starfish trying to protect Alvis.

"We have to get out of here!" Claus shouted flying from the chaos as quickly as he could. As he tried to escape a stray shot hit the vanship.

"Claus! The engine!" Lavie screamed out in panic. "We'll never make it!" She held onto the still hypnotized Alvis, praying the girl wouldn't awaken to realize what was happening.

A starfish grabbed the ship speeding away from the fight, and Exile. "Where is a place you can repair the vanship in Anatoray?" Lucciola's voice came over the communicator.

"Lucciola!" Lavie cried out in relief tears falling from her eyes.

"Casino Royal, or Horizon Cave. Walker will help us fix it quickly." Claus said, he was worried, but finding out what happened at the Silvana could wait.

Alex was keeping an eye on Sophia, as she spoke to Lucciola, Claus and Lavie over the communicator. She was terribly shaken by what had occurred, Magnus Verdine lay dead on the floor, eyes open but seeing nothing. Sophia couldn't look at him. It had been absolute bedlam when several starfish from Dio's faction had arrived to rescue them. On the bridge Magnus and Benicio fought for control. Alex had tried to stop them from putting the entire ship in danger, only to be thrown into Campbell. Sophia had been struck trying to get away from the brothers, while not seriously injured her glasses, and hair clip had been knocked away. Sophia was left dazed. Enraged Benicio threw a blade right at her, it would have gone right into her neck had Magnus not gotten in the way. The blade went into his chest with enough force to go right through the bone. He fell backwards onto Sophia, and after several minutes as she sat there staring in shock, died on her lap.

Benicio fled escaping the ship. Alex went to Sophia helping her up asking frantically if she was hurt. "He...He called me Euris." She said softly. Alex wrapped his arms around her, she was shaking. They had still been in danger of the guild airship, Magnus had been in control of when the Urbanus arrived for an incredibly reckless rescue. Driving one of the chainsaw wings into the ship before firing right into it, to separate the ships. As soon as communications were opened Vincent was on the receiving end of a furious rant from Alex about how stupid he'd just been.

His response, "Aww, You really do care!" left Alex sputtering.

He'd remained speechless until they'd gotten the message from Lucciola. He'd found Claus and the others, but the vanship had been damaged. He was taking them somewhere safe for repairs, and they would devise another plan to get Alvis safely to Exile there.

Alex was distracted from his thoughts when the Claymore brothers followed by crew members finally coming to take Magnus' body away entered. The brothers bowed. "The ship has been searched," Philip said. "All the surviving members of the Verdine faction onboard have been subdued. If you will allow it, we would like to remain incase of another attack."

Alex nodded. "That's fine, if you have the people to spare however, I want as many as are available to help Lucciola protect Alvis, and the others."

Both men nodded, and without a word Claudius left.

Benicio laughed as he flew the stolen starfish away from the Silvana. "Ah, my poor dear little brother. I never thought your absurd affections for that disgusting half-breed would be so useful." He frowned thoughtfully. "Funny though, I thought she was dead.. No matter I will personally rectify _that_ error." Seeing a piece of duct tape still stuck to his sleeve he snarled and ripped it off, only yo have it stick to his hand. Enraged, and continuing to fuss with the tape he failed to notice the Disith ghost ship until he crashed into it. Finding himself stuck, he fought his way though to the interior, only to have the now far too damaged, and over heated starfish completely shut down on him.

Dio and Justinian faced one another in the Dome of Agoon. They had removed their communicators, which was why they remained unaware of what had happened on the Silvana. They were so intent on one another, each waiting for the other to make the first move they missed everything going on around them. Apis listening to his own communicator, spoke quietly to Lando, and Mercede. The two spoke shortly, nodding to Apis afterward. Members of Dio's faction one by one began to disappear from the stands of the arena. On the side of the Verdine faction, a hushed panic had broken out as news of Magnus' death reached them, but none dared to tell Justinian for fear of distracting him.

Dio gathering his resolve, finally attacked. Justinian easily dodged him. Crouching to the ground Dio kicked out a leg, nearly tripping Justinian. The old man was indeed skilled, but Dio could already see his age gave him a disadvantage. He decided the best way to face this was to pace himself, and try to tire Justinian out. After deftly turning to dodge another attempted blow, Dio got up out of the crouch, practically dancing away from Justinian. Unable to help himself he smiled, he'd never, despite all his practice been able to pull off that move against Lucciola, who taught it to him originally. Catching the Verdine family head's enraged expression, Dio saw his second advantage.

Lavie, and the mechanics Walker had assigned to her, were working as quickly as they could to repair the vanship.

Other guild's people from Dio's faction had arrived and were, along with Claus listening to Lucciola's plan. "When Alvis reacts to one of the Mysteria, along with all the energy that is released, she, and Exile emit a certain unique frequency. My communicator picked it up the first time she reacted to Lord Dio. Picking it up the second time was how I found you so quickly in the Grand Stream. Anyone who has picked it up will recognize it now. I've been testing it, and our communicators can mimic the frequency. It's not exact, but if we keep our communicators on it we can act as decoys, while Claus and Lavie get Alvis to Exile."

"You really think that will work?" Claus asked, doubtfully.

"It may be our only option." Claudius said sounding worried himself. "They certainly won't be expecting you to try with the vanship again."

Lucciola nodded. "Alvis, and Exile only emit the frequency under certain conditions. With us acting as decoys, hopefully they won't realize until it's too late."

Claus nodded. "All right. We'll get to Exile as quickly as we can. Please be careful." While the others continued to plan, Claus went to check on Alvis. She was awake now, sitting on the bed in the room they had put her in. "Hey, Al. How are you feeling?" He said smiling as he walked over and sat beside her.

She frowned. "What happened?"

"You don't remember again, huh?" Claus said putting a comforting arm around her. "We got interrupted trying to wake Exile up, and had to get away. Our vanship was damaged again too. It will be ok, though. We have a lot of help to keep you safe now, once the vanship is fixed we'll go back to Exile."

Alvis cuddled against him. "..I saw things, and I had a funny dream..." She looked up at Claus, and smiled. "I was scared, but I'm not anymore. Exile brought us here, because something bad happened. We were supposed to be safe here, but now things are going wrong. Exile wants to take us back to where we came from."

Claus smiled. "Then we should get back to it as soon as possible. Why don't we go help Lavie?"

Alvis nodded getting off the bed, and trotting out the door. Claus still smiling followed.

Dio once again danced out of the way of Justinian. The man was irate, at how Dio seemed to treat this as a game. His mood was not helped by the younger spectators among Dio's followers who had begun cheering him on. He'd even seem Mercede smiling at the Eraclea boy's antics. His anger clouding his judgement he continued on never seeing he was doing exactly as Dio wanted.

He was indeed very skilled. He was also, however old. As he wore himself down Dio had hardly begun.

* * *

Claudius walked over to where Lucciola was resting. "Will you be all right to fly out there?"

Lucciola nodded. "Piloting is fine, it's physical combat I won't be able to handle."

Claudius sat beside him. "If you are sure... Still should something happen I would like to stay close, and ensure your safety." Lucciola blinked at him, and he smiled a bit. "I know how much you and Lord Dio mean to one another. His actions today saved my sister from a fate worse than death. I can never repay that, but I wish to show my gratitude somehow."

"I see." Lucciola said quietly, thinking of Cicada. He had killed his own brother for Dio's sake, there was regret of course that it had ended that way, but no real grief. They had grown so distant, and to Lucciola, Dio was his true family. Still he wondered if he'd had the chance to speak to his brother, would Cicada have understood his feelings?

Another guild's man walked over to them, bowing. "The vanship is nearly ready, and all of the starfish are ready to go."

Lucciola stood. "Good. Remember, we won't be able to communicate on the frequency, but the frequency itself will allow us to identify one another. Once we are in the Grand Stream, everyone but the escorts will turn to the frequency, and scatter."

Both men nodded at Lucciola. "We've received word that the Anatoray-Disith fleet and the ships of Lord Dio's faction are now engaging in combat with the remnants of the enemy factions." The man said. "...Apparently the Anatoray-Disith fleet has found a way to take down guild ships with..vanships. Quite successfully I might add."

Claudius blinked. "With vanships? I'd thought taking one through the Grand Stram was madness... They must be miracle workers."

Lucciola smiled. "They are resourceful people. We can learn a lot from them. I believe the path Lord Dio has chosen will lead all of us to a brighter future."

Verdine snarled at Dio. "Stop.. playing and fight with... _dignity_ you pest." He shouted while panting heavily

"But if I did that this would be over already." Dio said as h easily dogged another blow. He'd been right about pacing himself. He was tired, but at this point if he remained careful victory was almost assured. Justinian was right however. It was time to get serious, and end this. Changing his stance from defense to attack, Dio Moved froward. While Justinian managed to dodge Dio's blade tore through his sleeve drawing first blood. The observers on both sides went wild. Dio could hear Mercede's frustration as she just managed to keep order, and stop a fight from breaking out in the stands.

Justinian was soon on the defense. Dio didn't bother with attempting to block blows with his blade. He instead dodged the attacks, moving gracefully to make an attack of his own. Emotions among the audience were heating up, Dio knew he needed to finish this quickly, but it seemed Lord Verdine's true fighting skill was in defense.

The starfish and vanship had taken off, the six escorts carrying extra fuel tanks to get Claus, and Lavie's vanship to the Grand Stream. Before they had left, they learned Exile was moving, heading toward Disith now.

"This is it, Lavie." Claus said. "We'll never catch up with it before it gets to Disith, especially not in the middle of battle. We're going to cross."

Lavie feeling her heart race, watched the sky. "We can do this. Everyone is waiting, so lets end this, and go home." She held on closely to Alvis who cuddled against her.

It was difficult getting through the battles, but it seemed at least that the Anatoray-Disith fleet had found a way to distinguish enemies from allies among the guild ships. It was even more difficult to find a safe place to refuel, but eventually they reached the Grand Stream.

Dio suddenly found himself under attack from multiple people, in the next moment his own followers had come to his aid. In the confusion Dio caught sight of Justinian being escorted away by some of his followers. "Apis! With me, come on. We can't let him get away."

The normally stoic Apis looked furious. "The coward!"

Others joined them as they fought their way out to follow the retreating group.

Benicio grumbled as he stalked through the Disith Ship. It was and older model. It must have been caught here for years. He hadn't found any useful supplies, only the corpses of the crew unable to escape whatever had stopped the ship from crossing. Hearing an explosion, he looked of one of the broken windows. He could see numerous starfish engaged in battle. Oddly one side seemed to be trying to subdue the starfish of the other without damaging the enemy machine. He grabbed his communicator to get some assistance, and find out what was going on only to receive a high-pitched sound in his ear. "What the!?" He stared at the info from the communicator. "I recognize that... It's the Exile frequency... but how are so many producing?..." Out of the corner of his eye he could just barely see the lights of a formation avoiding the battles in the distance. Turning on his flight mask, he was able to see the formation more clearly. It was a lone vanship guarded by starfish. "That vanship! You idiots! You idiots! Ignore them! The vanship, the vanship THE GIRL IS IN THE DAMN VANSHIP!" Knowing no one was listening. He stormed through the ship searching for the Unit. If it was still attached he'd be able to get someone's attentions then.

Dio, and the others had chased Justinian, and his guards to a hangar. "Trying to escape?" Dio asked angrily.

Justinian stiffened. He straightened him self out attempting to appear calm. "I have just been informed one of my sons is dead, and the other is missing... For the sake of the guild someone must take charge of this mission."

"You aren't doing this for the sake of the guild." Dio said frowning. "You are only doing this for yourself, and you know you've lost, so you are running." He walked forward still on guard. "I know what's happening as well. You've lost. Even if you do manage to kill me, you've still lost. If you truly care for the people of the guild, the people fighting for you right now surrender. Stop this meaningless bloodshed."

As Dio walked up behind him, Justinian suddenly turned, blade in hand. Dio nearly managed to get out of the way but took a deep gash in the side. Before anyone could intervene, he turned his own blade in hand he drove it through Justinian's neck as the exhausted man stumbled.

Dio picked himself up off the floor holding his side. He looked at Justinian's guards. "Do you surrender?"

They nodded falling to their knees.

"Lord Dio, you wound." Apis said walking over to help.

"It's not that bad. We have to stop this fighting now. Let's get back to Mercede, and take care of that first." Dio said as they left some of the others who had followed him stayed behind guarding those who had surrendered. _"I only hope they will listen. Those who joined the other factions my feel they truly have nothing to lose now. Will they try to live in the new world we are trying to create, or will they die with Delphine's world?" _He asked himself tiredly. Victory was far more bitter, and exhausting than he'd ever thought it would be.

When they arrived back at the arena there was still chaos. "Stop! Justinian Verdine is dead! There is no reason for you to fight anymore!" Dio shouted over the noise. It took a lot more shouting, and several moments for things to calm down. Only a desperate few had continued to try and fight after hearing their leader had died. After the fighting had finally stopped, Dio was horror struck to find Mercede laying on the ground in a pool of blood, clinging to life. Though the people around her tried desperately to save her, it was clear the wound was fatal. Only Delphine had learned the secret of restoring the dead to life.

Dio rushed forward kneeling beside her. She smiled. "Congratulations, Maestro Dio."

"Mercede." Dio felt the tears stinging his eyes.

"There will be time for that later. The people need you to be strong now. I... I have one request. I let myself be distracted... Anisoptera's ship was destroyed.. M..My Arrigo..." She stopped her own eyes filling with tears.

Dio took her hand. "I promise I'll make sure he's taken care of, the best of care if I have to do it myself I will."

She smiled "Thank you, Maestro Dio." Dio sat quietly with her until she passed. Setting her hand down gently over her chest, he stood.

"Apis, we are going to the communications terminal. It's time to stop this."

* * *

Claus would be forever thankful for Dio's lessons, as they flew through the Grand Stream. Even with the plan the battles had taken their toll, they had only three escorts left, and two of them were damaged. Alvis had been able to guide them through sensing Exile, now however they had to find a place they could break through the storm.

Shots were fired at them one of the starfish covered them and was destroyed the blast nearly sending them off corse. Lavie, and Alvis screamed.

"Go!" Came the voice of one of the escorts through the communicator. "You are nearly there. We'll hold them off."

"No..." Claus said quietly as the last of the escorts left them to fight. Grimacing he gathered his resolve. He had to think of Lavie, and Alvis, they had to finish this.

"Claus!" Lavie shouted excitedly. "Look! Rain birds!"

Claus smiled. They could use that current to get to Disith. Speeding forward and turning onto the current. Birds squawked angrily as they had to avoid them, Claus offered a silent apology as they followed the current. Even in the winds they could still hear the sounds of battle somewhere behind them. Claus was paying close attention now. The winds that bordered the Grand Stream were the strongest, he and Lavie searched carefully for the signs, familiar shapes, and breaks in the clouds they had learned over the years that would signal a place they could break through into Disith. He heard Lavie shout out behind him as they both saw what they were looking for. It had only been for a moment, but they had seen an opening.

Lavie tightened her grip on Alvis. "Hang on, Al, this is going to be rough again." Lavie clenched her teeth painfully as the vanship shook around them. For a moment she feared the wind might tear them apart right there, but suddenly they were through. The world around them was white, and silent. The battle left behind in the Grand Stream.

"So this is what snow looks like." Claus said quietly, as they looked around.

"Claus." Alvis said shivering from the cold even with her thick fur lined cloak. "Exile is waiting."

Claus smiled. "Right."

As they flew toward the massive shape they were shocked as a voice came over the guild communicator. "This is Maestro Dio Eraclea. I invite all guild members aligned with the defeated faction to surrender. You will not be harmed, it time to put aggression aside, and begin rebuilding."

"Dio!" Lavie cried out happily. "He's ok!"

Still in the Grand Stream as the sounds of battle died down around them the crew of the Silvana cheered.

"Calm down," Alex said over the voices, sounding annoyed even though one corner of his mouth was turned up. "Stay on alert. We still don't know just how many will take the Maestro up on his generous offer."

Lucciola stopped as the enemy starfish suddenly retreated. He changed the frequency of his communicator. "Lord Claudius?...Anyone? Does anyone know what's going on?"

"Lucciola!" Dio's voice was somehow both excited, and exhausted. "Sophia said you left the Silvana to help Claus, and Lavie. I was worried."

"My apologies, Lord Dio."

"I think it's over now Lucciola... I'm.. Maestro.. You should probably go back to the Silvana before Sybil comes after you."

"Of course Lord Dio."

Benicio sat perfectly still on the floor of the old Claudia Unit. He had reached it just in time to hear Dio's announcement. His eye twitched.

As they hovered just above Exile, Lavie took out the Mysterion again. Alvis, and Exile were already reacting to one another again. "What do I do?" she asked Claus.

"You should probably start over again, just to be safe."

"Right." Lavie took a deep breath. "What lies beyond the furthest reaches of the sky?"

" That which will guide the lost child back to her mother's arms. Exile."

The glow of Exile became even brighter.

"The waves that flow and dye the land gold."

"The blessed breath which nurtures life. A land of wheat."

Now the cocoon began to crack, the very shape bean to change.

"The path the angels descend upon."

"The path of great winds. The Grand Stream."

A bright beam of light suddenly shot into the sky, as the ship continued to change. Exile itself shuddered as if letting out a long held breath. Lavie and Claus both gasped as the Grand Stream dissolved above them.

A small shockwave went through the Silvana as the sky changed. Sophia put a hand over Alex's arm. "What?.."

"It's gone..." Alex whispered in awe. Both Anatoray, and Disith could be seen now. Exiles massive shape easily made out over the snowy landscape. "They must have made it..." Getting a hold of himself he turned back to the crew. "Set a course for Exile. The children will be there, we need to pick them up."

"Lucciola is requesting permission, to board."

"Permission granted... Try and keep Sybil from killing him"

"What lies in the furthest depths of one's memory?" Lavie spoke quietly, still in awe of what had just happened.

"The place where all are born and where all will return. A blue star."

Exile shook again as the dark metal of the cocoon began to fall away, black replaced with shining silver, and gold. Something looking like beams of light extended from the back of the ship up into the sky before laying over it like wings. The frozen land beneath them cracked crating an opening large enough for Exile to fit into.

Alvis fully awake this time smiled watching the ship. She blinked noticing a much smaller familiar ship coming towards Exile. "Look the Silvana! They're ok!"

Lavie smiled. "Lets go Claus! I can't wait to tell Alex everything."

"Right. Lets go home."

* * *

Alex nodded in acknowledgment as he passed Tatiana, Alister, and Alvis. When they had been told of the discovery, Lavie and Claus had run a head. He remained silent as he walked toward the vanship embedded in the wall. Lavie looking over, seeing him slid down from the ship rushing over to him, still sobbing. He wrapped his arm around her.

"It's almost like this was meant to be." Claus said quietly, as he walked over. He smiled sadly. "Like they've been waiting here,... to fly with us one last time."

"They'd be so proud of you." Alex said pulling, Claus over to them. "I am."

Dio wiped the sweat from his brow, only succeeding in smearing dirt across his forehead. He along with Lucciola, Apis, and Coccinella stood back to survey their work, it was somewhat noticeable now but within weeks it would be indistinguishable from the rest of small forest clearing. No one would know Delphine, and Cicada were buried there. It was certainly not what his sister would prefer, but it was the best he could do for her. She was still his sister, and he wasn't going to let her corpse be placed in some disrespectful obscene display.

He'd been surprised that no one had asked about the former Maestro at all when she, and Cicada had not been mentioned among the interred at any of the memorial ceremonies held in the past few days. Alex had allowed them to remain in the Silvana's morgue until Dio had found this place. The captain seemed to agree this was the best course of action, though for different reasons than Dio. Alex worried the bodies could have been used like relics for those who wished to seize power. People like Benicio, who was imprisoned at the guild. From what Dio had heard it had been surprisingly difficult to get him off the wrecked Disith ship he's been found on.

Siting beside Lucciola to rest before they left, he knew at this point it was far too late, and the answer would still be the same, but he asked again. "Are you sure? He could have been put in your family's tomb."

Lucciola seemed lost in thought. "I believe he would prefer this." He answered eventually.

Dio nodded. "You didn't upset your injuries did you? You don't want Sybil getting mad."

"I'm fine." Lucciola replied smiling.

Dio looked up at the sky through the trees. He had so much to do. Even with the help of people like Lando, and Sophia, being Maestro was taxing. Delphine seemed to have cut out all the actual work and just kept the benefits. Dio was determined not to do the same. He had turned Delphine's rose garden into a memorial, for all those of the guild who had been lost. Delphine's name was no where among the dead there. This would be her only memorial, but he would make sure no one ever forgot what she had done, or the suffering she had caused. He owed that to the dead, and the survivors to try and make sure nothing like that would ever happen again.

Dorcus, and Ephemera stood awkwardly, in a room full of surface engineers. They were part of a group of guilds' people assigned by Dio to teach the people of Anatoray, and Disith about guild technology. The thing they had discovered about surface country engineers, was once they understood something they ran with it in about a hundred different directions at light speed. The two of them now just stood there as the engineers talked enthusiastically about potential, studied blueprints, drew up designs, and made notes; staying just incase someone had a question. So far most of the questions had been along the lines of "Why didn't you guys think of this?"

"I wonder how Phalaena is doing." Ephemera said absently. Dio had decided it was best to keep Phalaena imprisoned. Both Ephemera, and Dorcus felt is was for the best, he'd never be happy with all the changes Dio was making. Besides he seemed to have become friends with Benicio Verdine, or they at least hadn't been trying to kill one another the last time the two of them had visited their former colleague.

Arrigo reached up running his hand over Mercede's name carved into the mortuary vault. He looked up at Vivia, who knelt on the floor next to him, frowning. "Mommy, and Daddy not coming back?"

"No, they aren't. I'm so sorry, Darling." Vivia said, trying not to cry she picked him up. She helped him place the wild flowers brought all the way from Anatoray in the vase.

"Can I see them again?" Arrigo asked.

"Someday, Darling, not for a very long time I'm afraid." Still trying to keep the tears from falling, kissed the boy's temple. "They can't be here with you, but they love you very much. And so do I."

Standing back to give the two space, Lando stood with his sons, and daughter.

"You're all right with both of us leaving?" Philip asked. He and Claudius had volunteered to be some of the first guild's men to travel to the home world. Very few from the guild were leaving.

Lando Smiled. "We're very proud of you for choosing to go, and help the new settlements on the home world. We have no idea what difficulties will face those leaving. Guild technology, and those who understand it may be essential to our efforts to recolonize."

"Lord Dio says he plans to go himself as soon as everything has stabilized enough here. He said Empress Sophia is planing to do the same." Celano said. "You'll come visit and tell us what it's like won't you?"

"Of course," Claudius said smiling as he placed a hand on the top of his sister's head. "And bring you back all kinds of interesting souvenirs."

* * *

Alex tried not to show his anxiety as he stood in front of the children. He'd spent every day since he had taken them in making sure they would be prepared for a day when he might not be there any longer. Even after everything that had happened he had never prepared himself for the day they would leave him. Everyone seemed to be giving them space for the difficult moment. Sophia, and Vincent were speaking to Tatiana and Alister, who had been given positions on an Anatoray airship. The mechanics were giving a typical farewell to Mullin, while Dunya yelled at them, her siblings hiding behind her. Even Alvis, exchanging tearful good byes with Dio, and Lucciola wanted to give them some time.

He recalled all the frequently repeated conversations with Sophia, he reminders that he could go with them, but he had chosen to stay. They had more than proven how capable they were, he felt he'd just be holding them back now.

Before he had time to say anything, Lavie rushed forward with enough force to nearly make him stagger, and warped her arms around him crying. "You won't cause trouble for Sophia right? And you'll make sure to eat well, and not drink too much. And don't get onto fights with Vincent."

Alex laughed. "I'll try." He said returning her embrace.

Claus smiled. "It's going to be...strange not having you and everyone else around all the time. We aren't sure exactly where we'll end up yet, but wherever it is we will definitely keep an extra room ready for you and Sophia." After a few moments thought he added, "We'll be ok, you know. You taught us after all."

Alex nodded. "I know. I'll all right too." He placed a hand on top of Lavie's head, after she stepped back from him. "Knowing that doesn't make this any easier. It won't be forever, and Sophia needs me here," He looked up the green, and brown expanse of Anatoray could be seen through the clouds. "Besides, let's face it. The sky here is just too small for the two of you."

They were interrupted, as Dio apparently unable to wait any longer, launched himself at Claus sending both of them to the ground. "Immelman! Find some really great places to fly, ok? Lucciola and I are making on our own vanship! So when we go we'll be able to fly together again!" Lucciola went to help the both of them up, apologizing to Claus on Dio's behalf.

Alex, and Lavie exchanged wary looks at the thought of a vanship designed by Dio. Alvis having followed the boys, walked over to them. Alex knelt down so she could hug him. "I'll miss you." She said softly.

"I'll miss you too. You'll look after them for me right?"

She stepped back nodding when he let her go, giving a salute. "I promise."

By this time Sophia and the others had come over to see what the commotion was. Dio was still clinging to Claus, now telling him in great detail just how not fun being Maestro was. Claus struggled to move also dragging Dio's weight. Lucciola sighed, knowing there was no chance of getting Dio to let go for now. Somewhat fortunately for Claus, Tatiana making a comment about Dio's inappropriate behavior soon had Dio off of him and arguing with her, this however also meant that Dio and Tatiana were arguing now giving the Maestro the perfect opportunity to push all her buttons.

As Lucciola, and Alister tried to intervene, Claus took the chance to escape. "And I thought you, and Tatiana was already bad enough." He said to Lavie glumly. Lavie glared at him. "I wish they would get along." He continued not noticing the glare.

"I think that is getting along for them." Alex said flatly.

Sophia laughing a bit rested her head on Alex's shoulder. He was handling it well at the moment but she knew he'd be miserable later. She stopped looking down as she felt a tug in her sleeve. Alvis was looking up at them biting her lip. "It's time." She said quietly. "Exile is ready to go."

Indeed it was strange but something about the ship had changed. None of them could explain what it was, but everyone had noticed. Those who had not already, were saying their final good byes and boarding the ship. Alex, Sophia, and Vincent stood quietly watching as they boarded. Sophia still leaning against him, and Vincent placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Once inside Alvis was drawn to a small room deep in the interior of the ship. As she stepped inside the room lit up. Claus and Lavie, staying back watched nervously. Alvis seemed to just look around for a moment, then reached a hand up touching one of the lit up panels in front of her. They could hear a few people cry out as the ship began to move unexpectedly, traveling down into the sealed area that would allow then to leave Prester. Alvis turned around smiling. "Come on lets go watch!" She said running to where they could see out the windows.

"It looks so different from out here." Claus said in awe as they left Prester, and began the journey to the home world.

Lavie, sniffling a bit smiled. "Yeah, ... You really think they'll be ok?"

Claus nodded. "It won't be that long, and we'll all be together again. We have a lot of work ahead of us though."

Alvis, Still smiling took both their hands in hers. "We can do it. We'll make a great home for everyone." Claus and Lavie nodded, smiling at one another. The next several months were going to seem like forever, but eventually their family would be together again.

* * *

End


End file.
